Mi comida favorita
by Anime-Ruined-Mi-Life
Summary: Sasha es una chica de dieciséis años que vive por y para la comida. Sin embargo, no tardará en llegar otra cosa a su vida: un chico, el imbécil más tierno que ha conocido en su vida.
1. Papas y cerveza

**Notas: **Bueno, este es mi primer fic, esta ideado para esos amantes de Springles, porque no están siendo tomados en cuenta como deberian. Y YO ARREGLARE ESO.

Lo escribí a las tres de las mañana en las notas de mi celular, no porque quisiera sino más bien me era imposible dormir

**Agradecimientos: **a ti, sí, tu sabes quién eres pequeño engendro, Nazi de la Gramática. Que le dio sentido a mi historia. Y si, a ti también, odio tus uñas, eso es todo lo que diré

Los puntos de vista cambiaran cada episodio entre Sasha y Connie.

**Editado: **Mi primer fic...Awww, mi yo pasado era tan inocente en esos días, no sabia que tenía tantos errores ortográficos (bueno ahora tampoco lo sé, pero shh)...

Lo que cambie mas que nada son errores de ortografía que no sé cómo nadie me lo dijo, ni siquiera mi engendro, pero buee.

* * *

Cuando lo vi, lo único que pensé fue que era calvo, enano y que me recordaba a cierto personaje de la tele.

Esta es la historia de cómo me enamore del más imbécil, ridículo y adorable chico que haya conocido.

Debería presentarme. Soy Sasha Braus, una chica de dieciséis años con un problema de comida.

No, no es que sea gorda ni mucho menos, sino, más bien, mi forma de ver la comida no es lo que se diría "normal". La gente que me conoce y que me ha visto comer, dice que causo una combinación entre miedo y asombro.

Amo la comida y cuando digo amar, es, vivir por ella.

Conocí a este chico en la fiesta de un amigo en común. Jean Kirschtein.

Déjame hablarte de Jean. Es atractivo en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero admitámoslo, es un imbécil.

No me mal entiendan, cuando se deja conocer y hablas un rato con él, es casi agradable y gracioso, a su propia manera, por su puesto. Tenía esta rara obsesión con esta chica, Mikasa, una adolescente asiática que no se separaba de su hermanastro y su pequeño amigo. Era muy gracioso verlo sonrojar cuando entraba en la habitación y de inmediato ir tras ella pareciendo un tomate.

Cuando llegue a la casa Kirschtein, fui recibida por Marco, el Jesús Pecoso. Era bueno con todos sin ninguna pizca de egoísmo y tenía una sonrisa capaz de derretir cualquier corazón. En el momento en que lo conocí creí que era el novio de Jean (Jean si lees esto, perdóname), porque ¿qué creerían de dos chicos que pasan todo el tiempo juntos y, a veces, actuaban como una pareja?

Mi idea se desvaneció cuando nos presentó a su novia Mina, una chica igual de adorable y amable que él.

Ahí estaba, sentada en el jardín, bebiendo una cerveza y comiéndome todo el tazón de papitas. Sentí como varios ojos estaban posados en mí, pero en realidad me importaba casi tanto como las coles de bruselas (las cuales deben ser la única comida que odio). Jean y Marco ya me habían visto comer hace mucho tiempo, así que no tenía sentido guardar la compostura.

En un momento una mano tocó mi hombro.

No soy una persona fácil de asustar, pero diablos, casi escupo las papas y la cerveza que estaban en mi boca. Cuando voltee, un chico, más bajo que yo y calvo me sonríe.

"¿Puedo sentarme aquí?" dijo apuntando la silla que estaba junto a mi.

_¿Por qué me pregunta? Puede sentarse donde él quiera._

_Bueno tal vez solo trata de ser amable_.

"Seguro" respondí, tragándome las papas de mi boca.

"Connie" dijo mientras se sentaba

"Sasha" respondí. _Me recuerda a alguien, pero a quie_—"Aang"

"¿Qué?" dijo arqueando una ceja "¿Por qué dijis- Oh por Dios! Porque siempre?!"

"¿Siempre qué?" dándome cuenta de cómo lo había llamado

"Cada vez que conozco a alguien, me dicen que me parezco a ese maldito avatar."

Traté, en serio, traté, pero la risa salió de mi boca antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Se veía horrorizado _¿Por qué esta chica que no lo conoce se burla de él?_, pero, al rato, él empezó a reír también.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta, todos nos estaban mirando.

"Mira" dije "somos el alma de la fiesta"

"Es cierto" dijo, fingiendo asombro "a propósito" continuó con un tono un poco más serio "¿Por qué estás aquí sola?"

"No conozco a nadie" dije, sintiéndome extraña por la lástima que me tuve

"¿En serio? ¡Yo tampoco!" dijo emocionado "Jean me obligo a venir"

De pronto, la duda me invadió.

"¿Cómo conoces a Jean?" dije mirándolo a los ojos

"Voy a la misma escuela que él y Marco" me respondió tomando algunas de las papitas que quedaban en el plato "¿Y tú?"

_Oh si, la forma en que conocí a ese imbécil fue gracias a mi estomago._

Iba en el autobús, hambrienta, como siempre. Mientras revisaba mi mochila, con la esperanza de encontrar algo para calmar mi hambre, mi estomago decidió hacer un ruido parecido al de un perro muy enojado. De repente una mano angelical me ofrece un sándwich, cuando mire arriba para agradecerle, ahí estaba Jean, con su gorro, viéndose atractivo.

_Creo que por eso lo encuentro atractivo. Si alguien me da de comer, lo seguiré hasta el fin de mis días._

_Oh, está mirando. Di algo. Rápido._

"En el autobús camino a casa" dije sonando distraída.

"Y ¿Por qué le hablaste?" dijo él, fingiendo desinterés.

_Porque me dio un sándwich creí que era un ángel_

"Lo encontré atractivo" respondí

_¿¡Qué?! Uugh_

_¿No se me pudo ocurrir otra cosa? No sé, algo como, "se me cayó mi lápiz y él lo recogió" o "resbalé y el me atrapó antes de que me cayera", pero no._

"¿En serio?" dijo mirando su regazo

_Esta ¿triste? ¿decepcionado?_

"Si" dije tratando, no se porque de subirle el ánimo "pero luego lo conocí y supe que era un idiota"

Cuando dije eso, su sonrisa volvió y sentí cómo mis mejillas se calentaban a pesar de la baja temperatura.

Avanzada la noche, debido a que no parábamos de hablar,descubrí que teníamos mucho en común: ambos amábamos los desafíos, no importara cuan raros o desagradables fueran, siempre aceptábamos. A ambos nos gustaba el mismo tipo de música y por supuesto, amábamos la comida, él, claro, con una devoción mucho menor a la mía.

No me di cuenta de la hora hasta que Jean nos llamó para entrar a la casa. Eran las dos y cuarto de la mañana.

"Mierda" dijo Connie mirando su reloj "mi mamá va a matarme"

_La mía igual._

"Sash dame tu número" dijo sacudiendo mi hombro, tratando de sacarme de mis pensamientos.

_Que sutil_

"¿Qué?" dije mirándolo extrañada

"Dame tu numero para que sigamos hablando, ya que sé que mi madre no me dejara salir por un tiempo"

Me sentí ¿feliz? ¿Emocionada?

Digo, el hecho de que alguien quisiera seguir hablando conmigo después de haberme visto comer, era un gran logro.

"Aquí tienes" dije devolviendo su teléfono con mi número en él. Cuando lo hice, nuestros dedos se tocaron por una milésima de segundo, obligándome a apartar la mano rápidamente para cubrirla con la otra.

Me guardo como "Cola de caballo"

Yo, "Aang"

Estuvimos dos semanas castigados, pero por suerte ambos pudimos convencer a nuestras madres de no quitarnos lo teléfonos, de esa forma pudimos hablar a diario. Nuestros temas eran diferentes cada día, como nuestra banda favorita y de nuestras series e historietas favoritas.

Un día, mientras comía una pequeña botana luego de un baño, una canción empezó a sonar desde mi celular. Era Connie.

"Hola cola de caballo"

"Hola Aang" respondí tragando la comida que estaba en mi boca.

"¿Estas ocupada este finde?"

Mi corazón se detuvo

"Mmm" dije tratando de actuar casual "no, ¿por?"

"¿Quieres venir a mi casa a comer una pizza?"

"¿Qué clase de pizza?" dije arqueando una ceja

"¿En serio te importa el sabor?" dijo extrañado

"¡Tamaño Aang! ¡Tamaño!"

"Oh" dijo antes de una breve risa "Ehh, ¿jumbo?"

"Trato"

"Ok," dijo "te mando la dirección, adiós Sasha"

"Adiós Connie" dije sonriendo, como si él pudiera verme.

Cuando dejé el teléfono en la cama junto a mi, sentí como mi estomago se revolvía, de la emoción, claro.

Ese fin de semana no tenía nada que usar, normalmente me ponía lo primero que encontraba, pero ahora, nada parecía quedarme bien.

Cuando por fin pude encontrar algo que ponerme, fue al metro camino a casa de Connie. Seguía teniendo esa extraña sensación de ansiedad.

_Ojala le guste mi vestido._

* * *

**Notas finales: **El episodio dos lo subiré el sábado en la tarde, ojala les guste

Da review el próximo capitulo hare una pregunta que no podrán evitar ^.^

**Editado:** Oh si, no sé cuantos episodios editaré, pero tendrán que ir revisando, dejare notitas como esta.

Adiós.


	2. Pizza y chocolate

**Notas:** Este es el segundo capitulo, del punto de vista de Connie, así que es 15% más idiota._  
_

**Agradecimientos: **pequeño engendro, deberías confiar mas en mis habilidades de "escritora" XD

**Editado: **Si, yo de nuevo, haciendo (tratando de hacer) de esta, una mejor historia, ya que he digievolucionado en una No-Tan-Mala-Escritora.

* * *

_Sasha viene hoy_

Me levanté pensando en eso.

Tomé desayuno y comencé con la búsqueda de mi mejor playera y unos pantalones que hicieran juego con esta. Quería impresionar a Sasha.

La invité porque mi madre no me dejará salir de casa por un buen tiempo. Luego de llegar a las tres de la mañana, hace ya dos semanas, me sorprende que aún me deje ir solo a la escuela.

Me dejó invitarla porque le supliqué por dos horas.

_Si supliqué, los hombres también lo hacemos._

Quería verla.

Era una gran amiga, eso lo sabía luego de hablar con ella a diario por dos semanas. Era increíble lo mucho que teníamos en común, a ambos nos gustaba la misma música, las mismas películas y ambos amábamos la comida, pero luego de verla devorar un tazón de papitas en la fiesta de Jean, supuse que su nivel de amor era más alto. Una buena expresión seria "vivir por comer"

Antes de poder llamar a la pizzería, recibí un mensaje de Jean.

_Ah sí, Jean_

_La primera vez que lo vi pensé, bueno aún lo hago, que era un idiota. _

Lo conocí cuando nos emparejaron para un proyecto de química.

Luego de veinte largos minutos de quejarse porque no lo emparejaron con su mejor amigo Marco, el chico más amable que he conocido y por eso me es tan difícil comprender la amistad que esos dos tienen, hablé con él. Era más simpático y gracioso de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, pero no eso no opacaba el hecho de que fuera un idiota.

**Hey enano, quieres salir hoy?**

_Oh, mierda. _

_Si le digo que invite a Sasha no me dejara en paz._

**Recuerdas que estoy castigado?**

_Buena respuesta_

**Iré a tu casa entonces **

_Oh no _

**No puedes**

_Mala respuesta _

**Por qué no?**

_No tengo salida_

**Invite a Sash**

Demoró un rato en responder.

**Aawwww, el enano se enamoro de blanca nieves. No te preocupes no interrumpiré ;)**

_Ahora deberé soportar mensajes como este para siempre._

**Te mataré cuando te vea cara de caballo. **

Él odiaba que lo llamaran así, tanto como yo odiaba que me llamaran enano.

**Aquí te espero enano :D**

_Idiota_

Marqué a la pizzería lo más rápido que pude. Sasha llegaría en cualquier momento.

Ordené una jumbo de peperoni con doble queso.

_Su favorita_

Luego de veinte minutos esperando, el chico de la pizzeria llegó y, luego de dos minutos, también Sasha.

_Wow, se ve asombrosa, linda y... hasta sexy en ese vestido verde._

_Mmm huele a primavera. Si, primavera, flores, árboles y todo lo que amo de la primavera._

"Hola" dije notando que me había quedado mirándola como un idiota "Pasa"

"Gracias" dijo cerrando los ojos y oliendo la pizza caliente que aún estaba en mis manos, provocando una quemadura de segundo grado "Mmm…queso"

"Si, DOBLE queso" sintiéndome orgulloso de haber provocado esa sonrisa "saca un par de bebidas si quieres"

"Ok" dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Cuando entró a mi cuarto, mi estomago se revolvió. Cuando se sentó a mi lado, tan cerca que nuestros hombros se tocaban, mi corazón corrió al otro lado de la habitación.

"¿Qué quieres ver?" dije abriendo mi computador mientras ella abría la caja de pizza, devorando su primera rebanada.

"¿Qué te parece "Siempre a tu lado"?"

_¿Qué es eso?, aunque suena romántica, pero a ella no le gustan de esas realmente. _

_Puede que trate de espíritus que no se han ido. _

_Sí, eso debe ser_

"¿¡Nunca la has visto?!" dijo escupiendo un poco de pizza en mi playera, pero no me molestó

"No, ¿de qué trata?" dije arqueando una ceja

"Es una comedia" dijo tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

_¿Comedia? ¿Qué clase de comedia se llama así? Está tramando algo_

"De acuerdo" dije desconfiado "¿cómo dices que se llama?"

"¡Yo la busco!" dijo quitándome el computador de las piernas, nuestras manos se rozaron.

Saqué un pedazo de pizza mientras ella buscaba la película, sin dejarme ver la pantalla mientras lo hacía.

Cuando finalmente la encontró, puso la computadora en mis piernas de nuevo, presionó el botón de play y la música de intro empezó a sonar.

Esto es vergonzoso

No era una maldita comedia. Trataba de un maldito y adorable perro y de su maldito y muerto dueño.

_No llores, por el amor de Dios, no frente a Sasha._

_Cuando se vaya puedes hacerlo, como hombre, encerrado en el baño tomando una ducha._

Antes del final de la película, Sasha tomó mi mano.

_Está llorando. _

_Nunca me la imagine así. Se ve linda, pero hace que mi corazón se apriete. _

_No dejaré que nada ni nadie la haga llorar de nuevo._

En los créditos, ya no lloraba, quité el computador de mis piernas y noté que quedaban dos rebanadas de pizza en la caja.

Ella se comió la suya más rápido de lo que pude notar. Cuando terminó, miro mi rebanada.

"Oh no" dije levantando ambas cejas

"¡Porfis Aang!" dijo juntando sus manos en suplica

"No" dije cruzándome de brazos "sigo con hambre"

_No es cierto, de hecho creo que ocho rebanadas fueron suficientes, pero me gusta verla hacer puchero._

"Poooorrfaaaaavoooor" dijo sacudiendo mi hombro ligeramente.

"Está bien" dije mirándola a los ojos

"¡Gracias! Te ador—" alcanzó a decir antes de que la interrumpiera

"PERO" dije levantando el dedo indice "con una condición"

"¿Condición?" dijo confundida

"Tienes que comerla con…" dije poniendo mi indice en la barbilla, hasta que la idea cruzó por mi mente "Chocolate"

"¿Chocolate?" dijo abriendo sus ojos lo más que pudo "¿¡Estas bromeando?!"

"Acaso escucho a Sasha Braus ¿rechazando un reto?" dije poniendo mi mano en la oreja

Frunció el ceño

"Trae el chocolate" dijo pausadamente

No me había dado cuenta que aun seguíamos tomados de la mano, hasta que se la solté para ir a buscarlo.

Cuando regresé, noté que Sasha ya le había dado un mordisco a la rebanada de pizza.

"Bien señorita Braus" dije envolviendo la barra de chocolate con la pizza "¿preparada?" .

"Espera" dijo antes de recibir la combinación

"¿Qué?" dije tratando de evitar que el chocolate, que se estaba derritiendo, manchara mi cama.

"¿Qué gano yo?" dijo arqueando una ceja

_Es lista_

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" dije

"Mmm" dijo haciendo una pose pensativa "tu playera favorita"

_¿Qué?_

"¡Pero, es la que estoy usando!" dije

Dudó por un momento

"¿Qué, te avergüenzas de tu cuerpo calvito?" dijo riendo

Me sonrojé

"¡Cla-claro que no!" dije mientras le pasaba la pizza con chocolate "¡Cómelo!"

_¿Cómo puede comerlo tan rápido? _

_Es un monstruo, pero al mismo tiempo es atractiva. _

_Estoy enfermo._

"Listo" dijo triunfante mientras se limpiaba la boca con su servilleta "Dámela"

Si mi sonrojo era notorio antes, ahora podría ser usado como luz de semáforo.

"Estás loca" le dije mientras me quitaba la playera de Los vengadores, dejando salir a luz mis abdominales ligeramente marcados.

Era su turno de sonrojar.

"¿Qué?" dije con mi cara aun caliente

"¿Ah? ¡Na—Nada!" dijo mirando a otro lado "Ponte algo, por favor"

"¡Esta bien!" dije mientras me levanté de la cama para ir a mi armario, tomando lo primero que encontré.

"Es tu turno Springer" dijo desde la cama, con la playera en sus manos

_¿Qué? Pensé que habíamos terminado con esto._

"Dispara Braus" dije sentándome frente a ella.

Dio una sonrisa perversa antes de darme el reto.

Digamos que la combinación de coca-cola, sal, pimienta, y ajo en polvo, no es algo que se debería permitir legalmente.

"Lo hice" dije haciendo una mueca de desagrado con el vaso vacio en mis manos "ahora, mi premio"

"¿Qué quieres?" dijo

Sonreí

_Ya sabes lo que quiero_

"Te odio" dijo mientras se sacaba rápidamente su vestido y se ponía mi playera.

No piensen mal, no me dejo mirar.

"Toma" dije, arrojando unos pantalones a su cabeza "antes de que te arresten por estar en ropa interior en la calle"

Luego de eso, no fuimos capaces de terminar en buenos términos y los retos siguieron.

En cierto punto, me puse el vestido de Sasha y empecé a bailar como idiota mientras ella se partía de la risa en mi cama.

_Tiene una linda risa_

Eran cerca de las ocho cuando tuvo que irse, con mi ropa.

Ella también estaba castigada. Su madre la dejó salir únicamente porque le rogó por horas, eso si, debía volver antes de las nueve.

"Adiós" dije cuando la dejé en la puerta.

_No quiero que te vayas._

"Nos vemos" dijo con cara de perrito.

_¿Por qué es tan adorable?_

Me besó en la mejilla y se fue.

Luego de que me avisara que llego a casa, hablamos hasta las dos de la mañana y, para ser sincero, no sé de dónde sacábamos tantos temas de conversación.

_Nunca pensé que sería tan fácil hablar con una chica._

* * *

**Notas: **Y la pregunta del millon: ¿debo agregar JeanMarco en esta historia?

**Editado: **Si claro, como si no lo hubiera hecho de todas formas y lo convertí en una historia Springles ft JeanMarco...


	3. No tengo hambre

**Notas:** _todos sabíamos que este momento llegaría. _

**Editado: **Hola hola hola, he estado ausente el ultimo tiempo, pero seguiré apareciendo así en algunos (la mayoria) capitulos. :D

* * *

Llegué a casa, con la ropa de Connie. Mi madre, después de saludarme, me miró de arriba abajo.

_Oh diablos, pensé que estaría en el trabajo y que tendría tiempo de cambiarme de ropa._

"¿De quién es esa ropa?"

"Uh, de Connie" dije rascándome la sien.

_Debo estar preparada para cualquier cosa._

"Y ¿Por qué llevas su ropa?"

"Me manché" dije evitando los ojos de mi madre "abrí la lata de soda y nos salpicó a Connie y a mí"

_Wow no sabía que se me podía ocurrir algo así tan rápido_

"Ah ¿Y tu vestido?"

"No me lo iba a traer todo mojado ¿cierto?" dije arqueando una ceja "además, Connie se ofreció para lavarlo y entregármelo cuando nos volvamos a ver"

_Me estoy volviendo buena en esto_

"Que amable" dijo no muy convencida de mi escusa "ve a lavarte, la cena ya está lista"

"Ok" dije besándola en la mejilla antes de subir las escaleras a mi habitación.

En mi cuarto, luego de haberme cambiado, hice algo que no debería estar permitido hacerse, a menos que estés en una película.

Olí la playera de Connie.

_Huele a él, Axe, ¿cómo se les ocurrirán estos olores tan deliciosos?_

Al darme cuenta de lo que hacía, la arrojé a mi cama y bajé rápidamente a cenar.

_Connie tiene razón, estoy loca._

Hablé con él hasta las dos de la mañana luego de la cena. Cuando terminamos, releí toda nuestra conversación. Era increíble lo fácil que era hablar con él luego de haberlo conocido hace solo unos días.

Ese día, como a las diez, Jean me llamó.

"Hey Braus"

"Hola Kirschtein"

"¿Cómo te fue ayer?" dijo con un tono extraño en su voz.

_¿Supo que fui donde Connie? Imposible, pero debo evadir las preguntas de la misma manera que lo hice con mi madre._

"¿Ayer? Normal, ¿Y a ti?" contesté disimulando mi nerviosismo

_No fue la mejor manera, lo sé._

"¿No fuiste donde Connie ayer?"

_Diablos_

"Si, me invito a comer pizza y a ver una pelicula"

_Demasiada información_

"¿¡Enserio?! Ese maldito enano me dijo que solo fue por una tarea"

_Lo entiendo, Jean puede ser muy molesto con las relaciones hombre/mujer_

"¿Y que vieron?"

_¿Por qué pregunta tantas cosas?_

"Siempre a tu lado" dije sin mucho pensarlo

"Aww, apuesto que te hizo verla solo para tomar tu mano o abrazarte en tu llanto. Jajá"

_De hecho yo lo obligué a verla y fui yo quien le tomó la mano._

"Nah, estaba muy ocupado llorando"

_Oh, Connie me matará_

"Oh Por Dios" dijo empezando a reir como loco

"¿Para qué llamabas?" dije para evitar que hiciera más preguntas cuando terminó de reir.

"Ah sí, ¿quieres juntarte con nosotros el viernes después de la escuela?"

"¿Nosotros?"

"Yo, Marco y Connie"

_Connie_

"Ok" dije "¿Dónde?"

"Iremos a comer y luego al cine"

_A comer y una película, con Connie. Ya lo hice, pero ahora ambos conservaríamos nuestra ropa._

"Está bien, te veo el viernes. Adiós"

"Adiós"

La semana se hizo interminable esperando que llegara el viernes. Cuando lo hizo, lo único que estaba en mi mente era Connie usando el uniforme de su escuela. Ya lo había visto en Jean, unos pantalones grises, una camisa blanca a botones, con el escudo de su escuela "las alas de la libertad", y una corbata con rayas rojas y cafés.

_Si Jean se ve bien en eso, imagina a Connie..._

"¡Braus!"

"¡Aahh!"

Era la voz de Levi, el profesor de francés, un enano bastante intimidante, que al parecer había estado mirándome soñar despierta desde un buen rato.

"Repite la lección" dijo, frunciendo el ceño de una forma antinatural

"_Je ne sais pas Monsieur_"

"_No lo sé señor", _me había aprendido esa frase bastante bien durante sus clases_._

"_Maudit gloutonne_. Te juro que a la próxima que no respondas bien, llevaré tu trasero a la oficina del director"

_Maldita glotona_, no me ofendía, así era Levi con prácticamente todo el mundo.

"_Oui Monsieur_"

_Si señor_

La última clase del día tenía con Hanji, la profesora, y persona, más rara y loca que he conocido. Enseñaba anatomía con una pasión impresionante, si alguien tenía la más pequeña herida, ella lo notaba. Según sus propias palabras era por el olor de la carne cicatrizándose.

La hora de salida llegó y los chicos me esperaban en el frontis de la escuela.

_Connie si que se ve increíble en uniforme._

Fuimos al centro comercial más cercano, a un par de cuadras de mi escuela y, como todos los viernes, una gran masa de estudiantes e incluso maestros de la escuela se dirigían a él. Compramos las entradas para la película antes de ir a comer, así nos asegurábamos de tener unas antes de que se agotaran.

"Así que" dijo Marco sonriéndonos a mí y a Connie mientras comíamos "¿están saliendo o no?"

_Marco, creí que eras diferente. Maldito Jesús pecoso._

"¡No!" dijo Connie atragantándose con su hamburguesa "¿Cómo podría salir con ella?"

_Auch _

"La conozco hace solo tres semanas, ¿no sería algo raro?, además, no la veo de esa manera, y—"

"Connie" Jean lo interrumpió cuando vio mi expresión "Basta, cualquiera tendría mucha suerte si consigue a alguien tan genial como Sasha"

_Gracias Jean_

"Disculpen" dije mordiendo ligeramente mi labio "voy al baño"

"Sash—"

"Connie, déjala" dijo Marco

_¿Por qué estoy llorando? _

_No es como si lo que haya dicho fuera mentira. _

_No soy su novia y ni siquiera había pensado en esa posibilidad hasta ahora._

_ Entonces ¿Por qué me duele tanto el pecho? Connie es mi amigo y no puedo culparlo, jamás le gustaría alguien más alta que él y por la forma en que como, no debo parecerle atractiva a nadie. _

_Debo dejar de llorar._

_Vamos Braus, tu padre te te pidió no lloraras nunca, se lo prometiste._

_Recuerdo cuando me enseñó a controlar el arco, habré tenido unos cinco años, mis manos dolían, estaban llenas de callos y ampollas y empecé a llorar. _

_Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y dijo "Vamos papita" recuerdo que así me llamaba "no llores, a papá le duele ver esos ojos llenos de lagrimas, ahora podrías estar riendo, jugando y saltando. Te enseño arquería para que entiendas, no importa cuán difícil y doloroso sea, siempre debes luchar para dar en el blanco." _

_En ese momento lo único que hice fue abrazarlo y seguir practicando arco. Si hubiera sabido que era la última vez que practicábamos juntos, lo hubiera abrazado más._

_Debo dejar de llorar._

Salí de la cabina del baño, sequé mis lágrimas, y lavé mi cara. Tratando de disimular las bolsas bajo mis ojos. Y me dirigí a la mesa.

Cuando llegué a la mesa, Connie lucía enojado, pero no con Jean o con Marco.

_¿Está enojado conmigo? _

"Deberíamos irnos, la película empieza en diez minutos" dijo Marco tratando de romper ese incómodo silencio.

"Vamos" dijimos los demás en unísono.

Me senté junto a Jean dentro de la sala, no quería y no podía estar cerca de Connie sin que el pecho me doliera.

No hablé con Connie cuando llegué a casa, después de tres semanas sin falta, no pude.

"¿Qué te sucede cariño?" dijo mi madre viendo que no había tocado nada de mi plato.

"Nada, no tengo hambre"

_Mala respuesta, ahora sabe que algo está mal._

"Está bien jovencita, dime qué te sucede" dijo, ahora con una voz más enojada que preocupada.

_No puedo evitar el tema diciendo que me duele es estómago, ¿cierto?_

"Connie" dije agachando mi cabeza.

"¿Qué te hizo?" dijo enojándose más y más

"Nada" le dije levantando una mano para que se calmara "es lo que dijo"

"Y ¿qué dijo?"

"Cuando Marco preguntó si salíamos, él respondió que me ve sólo como amiga"

_Ahora que lo digo en voz alta, mi tristeza suena cada vez más ilógica._

"¿Se puso nervioso cuando Marco preguntó eso?"

_¿Qué tiene que ver eso?_

"Si"

"Ah" dijo sonriendo ligeramente, el enojo de hace unos minutos se había desvanecido completamente

"¿Qué?" dije levantando una ceja

"No creo que debas seguir preocupándote" dijo levantándose para recoger los platos "de todas formas aún tienes su playera favorita, ¿cierto?"

"Si" dije antes de darme cuenta "espera, ¿cómo supiste que era su favorita?"

"Cualquier madre se daría cuenta" dijo guiñando un ojo, confundiéndome aún más "ve a tu habitación y trata de arreglarte con él"

Le hice caso, me levanté de la silla, la besé en la mejilla y fui a mi habitación para recostarme en mi cama, muriendo de hambre.

_Debí haber comido algo, estúpido Connie, por su culpa he estado rara este último tiempo y sintiéndome—_

Estuve a punto de caer de la cama por música que, de repente, salió de mi celular. Era Connie.

Mi corazón se detuvo, era la segunda ve que pasaba eso por su culpa.

"¿Si?"

"Hola Sash" dijo, su voz sonaba algo triste, no es que me importara, pero hizo que me sintiera algo mal por mi tono indiferente.

"Hola ¿qué pasa?"

"¿Puedo pasar por tu casa mañana?"

_¿Quién se cree? Primero dice que sólo me ve como una amiga y luego quiere venir aquí ¿como si nada?_

Dieciséis años, la peor edad para tener sentimientos.

"¿Por qué quieres venir?" dije

"Quiero hablar contigo" dijo sonando serio "Llevaré comida"

_Diablos, ¿por qué tuvo que decir comida?_

"Está bien, te envío la dirección en un rato"

"Ok adiós, cuídate"

"Adiós"

_Connie, maldito avatar, me conoces demasiado como para saber que aceptaría si decías "comida"._

Al día siguiente, luego de que mi madre saliera a trabajar, me puse lo primero que encontré. Ya no tenía ganas de impresionar a Connie.

* * *

**Notas: **ojala les haya gustado, y por favor no me odien, mejorará. Algo.

muajajajaja

**Editado: **Bueno, no recordaba esto, my feelings, mejoré algunas cosillas y agregué algunas otras, jejeje, espero que les haya gustado.


	4. Papas fritas y ketchup

**Editado: **Solo diré, que lo "arreglé" desde la segunda frase -.-' ay por dio.

* * *

_Necesito hablar con Sasha._

En el centro comercial, luego de que se fuera al baño, Jean y Marco pusieron sus ojos sobre mi. Ambos con el ceño fruncido.

_¿Están enojados? _

_No, ¿decepcionados? _

"¿Por qué dijiste algo así, maldito enano?" dijo Jean, bastante enojado.

"Es la verda—" alcancé a decir antes de que me interrumpiera.

"Tú sabes que esa es pura mierda" dijo cerrando sus puños

_Uh, está furioso_

"¿A qué te refieres?" respondí antes que la idea de golpearme pasara por su cabeza.

"Connie" dijo Marco esta vez, Jean estaba muy enojado para hablar "es obvio que Sasha te gusta más que una amiga."

_¿Qué? _

_El hecho de que no deje de pensar en ella y haber olido su vestido luego de que se haya ido de mi casa, no significa nada, ¿cierto?._

"La heriste, Connie" dijo Jean mirándome a los ojos "conozco a Sasha mas tiempo que tú y, aunque no lo parezca, es una chica con sentimientos"

_¿Crees que la conoces más que yo? _

_¿Sabías que desde los diez duerme con un peluche de mono que le dio su padre antes morir? No, soy el único que lo sabe, por eso Sasha sabe que puede confiar en mí en lo que sea, así que no te creas tanto._

"Además" continuó "le gustas a Sasha"

_Mi corazón se aceleró_

"¿Qué?"

"¿Estás tan abajo que no escuchas? Le gustas, idiota, y ella a ti, pero como eres demasiado cobarde para aceptarlo, ahora Sash está llorando en el baño"

_Llorando._

Antes de que continuáramos, Sasha llegó a la mesa, con los ojos vidriosos.

_Soy un imbécil, idiota, enano. _

_Prometí que jamás saldrían lagrimas de esos ojos de nuevo y ahora no fue por una película, fue por mí. Me odio. _

Sasha no se sentó a mi lado en el cine. No habló conmigo cuando llegó a casa, luego de tres semanas sin falta. Ninguno de los dos lo hizo.

_Soy un idiota._

Al parecer, el hecho que no tocara la comida en mi plato, preocupó a mi madre.

"¿Qué te pasa, conejito?"

_No me decía así desde que me pusieron frenillos a los once años._

"Nada" dije moviendo la comida con mi tenedor

Me golpeó la nuca

"Sabes que odio que mientas, ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Primero, Auch." Mi respuesta pareció enojarla más "segundo, creo que le dije a Sasha que no la veía más que una amiga"

Me golpeó de nuevo

"Aahh" dije sobando mi cuello "¿por qué fue eso?"

"Te dije que odio las mentiras" dijo volviendo a su plato

_¿Qué?_

"Es verdad"

"A ti te gusta Sasha, seguramente a ella le gustas también ¿por qué le dijiste eso?"

_¿A caso todos se dieron cuenta menos nosotros?_

"¿Por qué crees que me gusta Sasha?" dije realmente confundido

"No lo sé" dijo sarcásticamente "puede ser porque le hablas diariamente desde que volviste de la fiesta de Jean y, bueno, también está el hecho de que le diste tu playera favorita. Ni siquiera dejas que tu primo la use cuando se queda aquí, ¿Por qué se la darías a ella si no te gusta?"

_Oh por Dios, me gusta Sasha. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?_

"Disculpa, estaba delicioso" dije levantándome de la silla y dirigiéndome a mi habitación lo más rápido que pude.

_Fui un idiota, ¿por qué no acepto que la chica me trae loco desde el momento que la vi?_

_Debo hablarle. Antes de que las cosas se pongan peor._

"¿Si?" dijo con un tono indiferente

_Gracias por contestar._

"Hola Sash" dije tratando de sonar relajado

"Hola ¿qué pasa?"

_Creo que me gustas._

"¿Puedo pasar por tu casa mañana?"

_Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte eso después de hacerte llorar, pero por favor di que si_

"¿Por qué quieres venir?"

_Quiero decirte lo que todos sabían y al parecer nosotros ignoramos._

"Quiero hablar contigo" tratando de sonar serio "Llevaré comida"

"Está bien, luego te mando la dirección"

_Bingo, con comida en medio sabia ella aceptaría._

"Ok adiós, cuídate"

"Adiós" dije antes de separar mi celular de mi oreja.

Al día siguiente, desperté con más ánimo del que esperaba, pero, al mismo tiempo, mi estomago no podía dejar de dar vueltas.

_Ok "Plan recuperación de Sasha" en acción._

_Primero, tomar un baño. Segundo lucir como un maldito modelo, una camisa a cuadros y unos jeans ajustados. Tercero, conseguir comida._

_Comida. _

_¿Qué le puedo llevar para decir que lo siento?_

_¿Chocolate? No, luego de lo que paso con la pizza creo que nunca volveré a ver el chocolate de nuevo. Debe ser algo delicioso._

Salí de mi casa sin ninguna idea en mi mente, por suerte, mientras caminaba a casa de Sasha, una pequeña tienda llamó mi atención, no por cómo se veía, sino por el olor que salía de ella.

_Perfecto._

Llegué a casa de Sasha, más confiado por tener algo de comida en mi poder, pero cuando estaba frente a la puerta no pude moverme.

_Vamos, si aceptó a que vinieras es porque no te odia. Bueno y por la comida. _

_Toca el timbre._

Mi dedo presionó el pequeño botón que estaba junto a la puerta, escuché como sonaba la perilla y estiré mi brazo con la bolsa de comida en mi mano, como una ofrenda de paz

_Ya no hay vuelta atrás Springer._

Ahí estaba Sasha, con una playera sin mangas verde y unos jeans desgastados.

_El verde es su color favorito, ¿cómo se puede ver tan linda con algo tan simple?_

"Hola, ¿puedo pasar?" dije tratando de sonreír.

"Depende" dijo ella impidiendo el paso

"¿De qué?" dije poniendo me nervioso

"¿Qué es lo que trajiste para comer?"

_Sasha nunca cambies, por favor._

"Papas fritas y ketchup"

"Pasa" dijo poniéndose a un lado de la puerta

_Te adoro_

Nos sentamos en el sofá de la sala de estar, su madre estaba en el trabajo, así que solo éramos los dos en esa gran casa.

"¿Y?" dijo mientras comía "¿de qué querías hablar?"

"Lo siento" dije suspirando

"¿Por qué?" me dijo indiferente.

_Tu sabes por qué, pero aun así me obligaras a decirlo ¿cierto?_

"Por haber dicho que sólo te veo como una amiga"

_Esto no tiene sentido. Pero no importa, diré todo para que Sasha me perdone._

"No te preocupes, no te culpo, ¿que verías en alguien como yo?" dijo haciendo que mi corazón se estrujase "solo sé comer y na—"

"Sasha" la interrumpí

_Vamos dilo_

"Mentí"

"¿Qué?" dijo realmente confundida

"Me gustas, me gustas desde el momento en que te vi devorando ese tazón de papas en la fiesta de Jean"

Sus ojos se abrieron completamente y se sonrojó

_Sigue_

"Estaba asustado, ¿qué pasaba si yo no te gusto de la misma forma que tú a mi?, no podría verte a la cara de nuevo. Pero fue peor, te hice llorar y rompí la promesa de que jamás volverías a hacerlo."

Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, pero no dijo nada, sólo se quedó mirándome a los ojos.

_Di algo por favor._

"A eso vine" dije tratando de que reaccionara con mi voz, pero no funcionó "si no quieres perdonarme está bien, lo entiendo"

Me levanté del sofá y me dirigí a la puerta con un dolor en mi pecho.

_En verdad quería que me perdonara, jamás volveré a encontrar a alguie—ahh_

Antes de que me diera cuenta, Sasha me había jalado del brazo y me abrazó con fuerza.

"¿Sash?" dije con el corazón acelerado

"Connie"

"¿Esto significa que me perdonas?"

_No es el momento de bromas Springer._

Asintió, con su cara contra mi cuello, su respiración hacia cosquillas.

"Me gustas, Aang" alcancé a escuchar

_No puedo creerlo. Jean, Marco y mamá tenían razón._

_ Jamás pensé que Jean tendría razón en algo. _

_¿Qué hago? ¿La beso? No, sería muy apresurado._

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los labios de Sasha.

_Saben a ketchup, que delicia, creo que desde ahora será mi sabor favorito._

Cuando nos separamos, ambos estábamos intensamente sonrojados.

"Wow" fue todo lo que salió de mi boca.

"¿Wow? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?" dijo sonriendo ligeramente, mirando al suelo.

_Me encantas_

"Sabes a ketchup" dije, levantó la vista y me miro a los ojos, sorprendida "y me encanta"

Rió

"Eres un idiota Connie" dijo poniendo su frente contra la mía

"Pero me besaste aun así ¿no?"

"Ca-cállate, lo hice únicamente porque no decías nada. Vamos a comer"

Separó nuestras frentes, tomó mi mano y me llevó al sofá.

Luego de comer, nos quedamos en él viendo tele. Con mi brazo alrededor de ella y su cabeza en mi hombro, parecía el paraíso.

_Su cabello huele genial, no puedo creer que le guste también, es como un sueño._

_Debo preguntarle._

"¿Sash?"

"¿Si?" dijo sin levantar su cabeza de mi hombro

_Dilo._

"¿Quieres ser…mi novia?"

No me miró, ni siquiera parecia haberse sorprendido por mi pregunta, sus ojos estaban fijos en la televisión.

_¿Por qué no dice nada? esto me está matando._

"Olvídalo, es una tonte-"

En ese momento levantó su cabeza de mi hombro y besó mi mejilla

"Para que sepas" dijo mirándome a los ojos, el sonrojo en su rostro era bastante notorio "eso es un sí"

"¿En serio?" dije sonriendo

"¿Crees que le diría que no a un famoso? Aang"

"Algún día encontraré a alguien parecido a ti Braus" dije "y ese día será mi venganza"

"No podrás, soy única" dijo sacando la lengua en burla.

La besé.

_Es mi turno_

"Lo sé" dije al apartarme y noté parpadeó rápidamente, como si estuviera despertando de un sueño "si hubiera dos como tú, no sé que le pasaría a la comida del mundo"

Sonrió y golpeó mi estomago con su codo antes de volver a su posición inicial.

Estuvimos así el resto de la tarde, molestándonos, llamándonos de distintas maneras, pero siempre de forma cariñosa, tal como lo habíamos hecho durante tres semanas.

Cerca de las ocho de la noche, escuchamos la puerta principal abrirse. Era la mamá de Sasha.

_Oh Dios._

"Hola señora Braus" dije saltando del sofá para darle la mano

_Es igual a Sasha, bueno, excepto que ella tiene los ojos verdes._

"Connie ¿cierto?" dijo en un tono serio, asentí "y ¿qué haces aquí solo con mi hija?"

"¿Ah? ¿Yo? Na-nada… eh-¡¿Sasha?!" tartamudee

De pronto empezó a reír

"Cariño estaba bromeando" dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro "no era necesario que te pusieras tan nervioso"

_Ahora entiendo por qué Sasha es así._

"Creo que es hora de que me vaya" dije avergonzado, evitando los ojos de la señora Braus "adiós Sash"

"Espera" dijo su madre, con una cara de culpabilidad "no es necesario, quédate a comer"

"No quiero molestar señora" dije aún avergonzado.

"No es molestia" dijo tomándome del brazo y llevándome a la cocina "tú serás mi ayudante, Sasha cariño, tú quédate ahí, la cena estará en treinta minutos"

"Ah, si" escuché que decía desde el sofá

Ya en la cocina, se acerco a mí y susurro

"Ahora te enseñaré a preparar la comida favorita de Sasha"

_Pensé que toda la comida era su favorita._

"Está bien" dije levantando ligeramente una ceja.

"Papas al horno, espárragos y arroz" dijo ella sonriendo

"¿Esa es su favorita?"

_Es bastante simple._

"De ella y de su padre" dijo con un tono nostálgico "así que tendrás que lucirte"

_Es muy amable_

"Haré mi mejor esfuerzo" dije haciendo un saludo militar.

Cocinar. No es tan fácil como yo pensaba. Me quemé con aceite mientras hacia el arroz, el agua de los espárragos salpico mi camisa y, cuando las papas estaban listas, saqué la fuente del horno sin guantes de cocina.

Lo sé, me lo merezco.

_Más vale que a esa glotona le guste._

Sasha puso la mesa y cuando tenia el plato frente a ella lo devoró y pidió más antes de que su madre empezara con el suyo.

"Esta delicioso mamá" dijo limpiando su rostro con la servilleta

"No me agradezcas a mi" dijo su madre "este pequeño soldado hizo todo"

Sasha me miro sorprendida

_No veías eso venir ¿cierto?_

"Aang, ¿sabes cocinar?"

_Si quemarte mientras lo haces no importa, entonces si, sé cocinar_.

"No sería un buen novio si no supiera ¿verdad?"

Sus mejillas se volvieron rojas antes de que pudiera notarlo.

_Oh diablos, dije novio, su madre no sabe, acabamos de empezar hace seis horas y ya lo arruine._

"¿Novio?" dijo su madre dejando su tenedor en el plato

"Ah sí, este…le pedí a Sasha que fuera mi novia hoy"

_Estoy muerto_

"Aww" dijo levantándose de su silla a abrazarme "qué bueno que te decidieras"

_¿Qué, no está enojada?_

Me beso la mejilla y se volvió a Sasha.

"¿Cuando pensabas decirme?" dijo con las manos en la cintura

"Cuando Connie se fuera" dijo pareciendo un tomate, pero sonriendo.

_Soy el hombre con más suerte del mundo. _

Cerca de las diez, me despedí de la madre de Sasha y, cuando iba a despedirme de Sasha, ella dijo

"Te acompaño a la puerta"

"Está bien" dije sonriendo porque había tomado mi mano cuando nos dirigimos a la puerta

En las ventanas de la casa se podía notar el frío que hacía esa noche y yo solamente con una camisa, pero no importaba, el calor de la mano de Sasha era suficiente.

Miré a Sasha a los ojos mientras ella le daba la espalda a la puerta, con una cara de cachorro, la misma que hizo cuando lno quería irse de mi casa cuando la invité.

_Esos ojos son capaces de derretir mi corazón_

La besé en despedida.

Aún tenía sabor a papas en sus labios.

_Es la tercera vez que la beso hoy, jamás podré cansarme de sus labios._

* * *

**Editado: **Ahh el amor joven, me encanta.


	5. Amigos y Duraznos

**Notas: **Me amaran y me odiaran en este capitulo.

ujujujujujujuj (soy tan malote)

**Editado:** me sigue sorprendiendo todos los errores de ortografía, aunque la mayoría son de tildes, culpo a mi profe de lenguaje por esto...

* * *

Me tomará un rato explicar todo lo que está pasando. Debe ser raro para ellos ver que mi mejor amigo es ahora mi novio.

Primero debería presentarme. ¿Nombre? Jean Kirschtein, amigo de Connie Springer y Sasha Braus, dos idiotas hechos el uno para el otro desde el momento en que se conocieron. Pero ambos son demasiado ciegos para notarlo.

Si, escucharon bien, mi mejor amigo, Marco, es ahora mi novio

¿Cómo paso todo esto? Si hubiera una forma simple de explicarlo, lo haría, en serio.

Marco es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria. Fuimos vecinos desde pequeños y fuimos a la misma escuela desde sexto año.

Es la persona más amable que he conocido, el maldito no le ve nada malo al mundo. Por eso para mí, y para muchos, es tan difícil entender nuestra amistad.

Hace cuatro semanas, lo que pensaba que sentía por él, dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Al parecer en esa fiesta pasaron cosas que afectaría la vida de los cuatro.

Invité a varios de mis amigos a esa fiesta, pero el más importante llegó dos horas antes, solo para poder estar a solas.

Hace más o menos un mes antes, nos había presentado a su novia Mina, una chica adorable, que era casi tan amable como lo era él. Era su primera novia, por lo que nunca había tenido que experimentar esa sensación.

Obviamente, yo también había tenido "novias", chicas con las cuales salía una semana y luego terminaba con ellas, porque me aburría de escuchar los problemas que tenían conmigo. Si hubiera sabido la razón antes, no hubiera pasado por tantos rompimientos y mi reputación de "rompe-corazones" en la escuela no habría tenido necesidad de existir.

Estábamos preparando las cosas para la fiesta cuando decidí preguntar

"¿Marco?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Qué es lo que ves en Mina?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Solo quiero saber por qué le pediste que fuera tu novia sin conocerla un tiempo antes"

_Tanto como yo te conozco_

"Oh" dijo rascando el espacio entre su nariz y su labio superior "creo que es porque es linda, y porque todos decían que haríamos una buena pareja, así que ¿Por qué no intentarlo?"

_La gente puede decir que los insectos son deliciosos, pero no solo por eso te los comerás ¿cierto?_

"No creo que sea la indicada para ti" dije sacando los vasos plásticos de su bolsa.

_¿Por qué dijiste eso?_

"Y ¿quién sería la indicada para mi, Jean?"

"No lo sé" dije mirándolo a los ojos "alguien con quien puedas hablar de lo que sea, que no te importe que se ría de ti y que no le importe que tu de _él_"

"¿Él? ¿Qué insinúas?"

_Oh mierda, ¿cómo pude decir eso?, debe haber una forma de salir de esta._

"No, no me refería a eso yo-perdón amigo enser-"

"Jean" dijo dándome la espalda "sigamos con las cosas para la fiesta."

"Está bien" dije mirando al suelo

Mis amigos llegaron cerca de las nueve, la mayoría se dirigió al jardín trasero mientras otros esperaban que abriera las botellas cervezas. Mina fue una de las primeras en llegar, fue recibida por Marco. La besó en los labios, yo me quedé ahí, mirando como un idiota cómo una chica se interponía entre mi mejor amigo y yo.

_¿Por qué sigo pensando que Mina se interpone? Marco nunca se quejo de mis novias, ¿por qué me es tan difícil aceptarlo? Mina no es mala, es una chica buena que cuidara de él._

Unas horas después, después de que todos habían llegado, vi como Connie se sentaba junto a Sasha y empezaban a hablar sin parar.

_Esos dos son el uno para el otro._

"Marco mir—" no estaba a mi lado cuando hablé

Estaba en el sillón con Mina, bebían unas latas de refrescos, porque ningunos de los dos bebía. Reían, hablaban, se tomaban de la mano y se besaban.

_Contrólate Jean, bebe algo, eso te calmará._

Tres cervezas después, nada, cero. Aún tenía ese dolor en el pecho cada vez que los veía en el sillón. Seguí bebiendo, a mi quinta lata los busque con la mirada, pero no los encontré.

_Deben estar haciéndolo en la habitación de mis padres._

Seguí bebiendo gracias a ese pensamiento.

Cerca de la una de la mañana, la mayor parte de la gente se había ido. Noté que Mina había sido una de las primeras en irse, cerca de las doce. A las dos, solo éramos Marco, yo, y ese par de idiotas que aún estaban en el jardín trasero de mi casa.

"¡Hey Braus, Springer! ¡Váyanse a casa, es tarde y quiero dormir!"

_No soy una persona amable, no hace falta decirlo. La mayoría de la gente me llama idiota o tarado, pero no Marco y creo que esa es una de las razones por la cual es mi mejor amigo._

"¿Estás bien?" me preguntó cuando los chicos ya se habían ido y ambos estabamos sentados en el sillón de la sala de estar.

"Si, creo que algo ebrio, eso es todo"

"¿Cuánto tomaste?"

"Dejé de contar cuando fueron cinco latas" dije mientras preocupado "¿estás enojado?"

"¿Por qué bebiste tanto Jean?"

_Porque el dolor en el pecho al verlos no se iba._

"¿tiene que haber una razón?"

"Solo bebes cuando estas feliz o cuando estas triste, y hoy no estabas precisamente feliz"

_Odio que me conozcas tanto, si no lo hicieras podría decirte que rompí con mi novia o algo, pero no, tenias que ser mi mejor amigo._

"Ya no estamos juntos como antes, hace rato quería decirte como Connie y Sash parecían almas gemelas, pero estabas en el sillón, besándote con Mina"

_Estoy ¿celoso?_

"Como antes te refieres ¿hace un mes?"

"Exacto"

"Jean, ¿estás celoso de Mina?"

_No lo sé, al parecer sí._

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué estaría celoso de ella? Es tu novia, yo tu amigo, y si estuviera celoso ¿no crees que sería un poco marica?"

No me malentiendan, cualquiera puede amar a quien se le dé la puta gana, pero es extraño que me sienta celoso de la novia de mi mejor amigo.

"Mira" levantándome, tratando de evitar seguir con la conversación "no quiero seguir hablando de esto, vamos a dormir"

Dio un gran suspiro y, sin decir nada, se levantó del sofá y me siguió a mi habitación, donde me quité la ropa y me puse la pijama, sin importar que él estuviera, o no, mirando.

"¿Dónde está el saco de dormir?" dijo mientras yo me acomodaba en mi cama.

"No" dije tirando de su brazo y obligándolo a caer justo a mi lado "tú duermes aquí"

Lo rodeé con mis brazos y piernas para evitar que se alejara de mi lado.

"¡Jean, suéltame, estas borracho!" dijo retorciéndose sin poder salir de mi abrazo

"Nop" dije antes de besarle la mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios "buenas noches Marco"

Se sonrojó.

Siguió tratando de soltarse hasta que finalmente se rindió, al parecer cuando se quedó dormido y al fin pude relajar mis músculos para poder dormir.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con una de las peores resacas que he tenido la desgracia de experimentar.

_¿Qué hora es? _

_¿Por qué mi brazo está dormido? _

_¿Qué es ese olor? Mi desodorante no huele así._

_Bum bum._

Mi cabeza chocó con la barbilla de Marco, acrecentando mi dolor.

"Marco, ¿qué haces en mi cama? y ¿por qué te estoy abrazando?"

"¿No lo recuerdas?" dijo frotando sus ojos "te emborrachaste, me besaste y no me dejaste salir de aquí"

Me sonrojé

_Lo besé, en la mejilla, pero lo besé. _

_Mierda._

"Uh, lo siento" dije mientras lo soltaba "creo que me pongo un poco cariñoso cuando me embriago"

"¿Tú crees?" dijo mientras se levantaba "ven levántate, haré café, quiero hablarte de algo."

"Ok" dije sacando el cabello de mi rostro.

Mientras estábamos sentados en la mesa de la cocina, bebiendo café Marco dijo

"Termine con Mina"

"¿Qué?" dije ahogándome con mi café "¿Por qué?"

_No debería sonar tan feliz._

"Pensé en lo que dijiste. Y Mina merece a alguien que la cuide y la ame, y me di cuenta de que ese no soy yo"

_Pensó en cómo debería ser ese alguien indicado, o que dije que ese indicado debe ser un chico._

"Lo siento"

"No, Jean ahora quiero que me digas por que estabas celoso, o lo que sea que te ha estado pasando este último tiempo."

"No lo sé amigo" dije mirando mi tazón "si supiera la razón por la que me duele el pecho cada vez que los veo juntos, en verdad te la diría"

Me miró sorprendido

"Jean" dijo luego de un rato "¿acaso te gusto?"

_¿Qué?_

"Marco, ¿me estás diciendo marica?" dije enojado

"¡No!" dijo levantando sus manos en defensa "es que, por la forma en que has estado actuando últimamente, y que estés celoso de Mina, cualquiera pensaría eso"

"Marco, no estoy celoso de Mina" Creo que es mejor que te vayas"

"Jean" dijo levantándose de la silla "Por favor"

"¡Vete Marco!" dije apuntando a la puerta "¿crees que me puedes decir marica sin que me enoje?"

"Está bien Jean" dijo seriamente abriendo la puerta "cuando entiendas lo que te está pasando, házmelo saber, no puedo soportar tu idiotez ni un minuto más."

_Es la primera vez que él me llama idiota. Auch_

No hable con Marco esa semana. Cuando estaba en la escuela, me senté con Connie en la mayoría de mis clases, escuchando cómo no paraba de hablar de Sasha.

"Hey cara de caballo" dijo Connie mientras comíamos, Marco estaba sentado al otro lado de la cafetería.

_Uugh odio ese apodo_

"¿Qué quieres enano?" dije sin quitar mi vista de mi plato

"¿Qué les pasa a ti y a Marco?"

_¿No es obvio? Me odia._

"Nada, ¿por qué preguntas?"

"Amigo" dijo poniendose realmente serio "cualquiera se daría cuenta que has estado evitándolo desde la fiesta. ¿No termino con Mina esa noche?"

"Si2 dije confundido "¿y?"

"¿No deberías estar feliz?"

_¿Qué, acaso lo sabe?_

"¿Por qué debería?" dije algo nervioso.

"¿Acaso no te gusta Mina?"

_Connie no notaria una bomba aunque estuviera frente a sus narices._

"¡No! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" dije mas enojado de lo que debería.

"Amigo, has estado actuando muy raro desde que Marco empezó a salir con ella, cualquiera se daría cuenta que estas celoso"

_Si Connie se daba cuenta de eso, debía ser muy obvio._

_Maldición_

"Me tengo que ir" dije mientras me levantaba y tomaba mi mochila "adiós enano"

"La escuela aún no termina Jean" dijo mientras corría tras de mí.

"¡No me importa! ¡Diles que estoy enfermo o algo!"

Cuando llegué a casa, mis padres estaban en el trabajo, así que podía estar solo con mis pensamientos. Me recosté en mi cama y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos.

_Tengo que calmarme, debe haber una explicación lógica para lo que estoy sintiendo._

_¿Me gusta Marco?_

_Eso significaría que soy gay._

_Ahora que lo pienso, nunca cuestioné mi sexualidad. Siempre vi a hombre salir con mujeres y yo hice lo mismo, hice lo que me parecía normal._

_ No sería algo malo supongo, nunca juzgué a nadie por algo como eso, los juzgué por su maldita actitud. Marco es amable, simpático y es la única persona que sabe lo que me pasa con solo mirarme a los ojos._

_Me gusta Marco._

Y me di cuenta, ahora sabía la razón por la que había estado más idiota de lo normal este último tiempo.

_Maldición, me gusta Marco, ¿cómo no podría gustarme ese Jesús pecoso? Es perfecto. _

_Y yo lo traté como basura cuando me preguntó si me gustaba. _

_No podía aceptar eso, no como ahora. Gracias a Connie pude entenderlo finalmente. _

_Jamás creí que ese enano tuviera razón en algo._

_Debo hablar con Marco, antes de que esto empeore._

Después de una semana sin hablar con él, le mandé un mensaje.

**Marco?**

Demoró unos minutos en responder.

_Olvide que aun estaba en clases._

**Qué pasa? **

**Necesito hablar contigo, puedes venir después de clases?**

**De que quieres hablar?**

_Creo que me gustas, y quiero averiguar si yo a ti._

**Solo ven en la tarde**

_Sutil Jean._

**Está bien, adiós.**

_Gracias Marco._

**Adiós.**

Llego a mi casa cerca de las cuatro de la tarde. Al parecer no estaba muy feliz de haber venido.

"Hola" dije

"Hola" dijo mientras entraba y se sentaba en el sillón "¿de qué quieres hablar?"

"Ok" dije sentándome a su lado, nuestras rodillas rosaban "Ya puedo entender lo que me pasa, pero debes prometer no decir nada hasta que acabe"

"Está bien" dijo acomodándose, realmente curioso "dispara"

_Ok Kirschtein, tu puedes, solo dile al maldito lo que sientes._

"Marco, estoy ochenta por ciento seguro" tomé aire y continué hablando lo más rápido que pude "de que estaba celoso de ti y de Mina, porque me gustas"

Se sorprendió, las puntas de sus orejas se pusieron rosadas.

"Esto es más raro para mí que para ti, cuando empezaste a salir con Mina y no tenerte cerca como antes, me hizo dar cuenta de que quiero estar siempre a tu lado, eso es cliché, pero es cierto. Eres mi mejor amigo y la única persona que entiende lo que me pasa con solo mirarme a los ojos. Viendo a Mina besarte, me di cuenta de que quiero tus labios para mí y para nadie más"

Marco estaba totalmente sonrojado.

_Sigue._

"No puedo, no puedo verte con alguien que no sea yo. Lo único que quiero es abrazarte, besarte y despertar contigo como lo hicimos hace una semana, con la diferencia de que me abraces de vuelta."

Me di cuenta de que tenía la cara caliente.

"Jean" dijo Marco, luego de estar callado por un rato "eres un imbécil"

Realmente me sorprendió el comentario.

"Tch. Gracias amigo acabo de abrir mi corazón y tú me tratas de esa mane—"

No pude terminar la frase.

_Marco me está besando. Sus labios son suaves y saben a durazno. ¿Habrá comido antes de venir aquí?_

_Espera, ¿esto significa que le gusto?_

_Wow a veces sí que hago preguntas estúpidas._

Cuando por fin nos separamos, Marco parecía un tomate, eso resaltaba sus pecas.

"Te amo" dije sin abrir los ojos

_Diablos_

"Jean-"

Fue lo que alcanzó a decir antes de que mi madre entrara por la puerta de vuelta del trabajo.

_Mierda._

* * *

**Editado:** Y pensar que debieron esperar más de una semana para el capitulo siguiente...


	6. Té y Café

**Notas:** Perdooon se que es tarde, pero como cualquier persona "normal" tengo tareas y trabajos y algo que la gente puede llamar "vida"_  
_

Ojalá les guste este capitulo, porque de verdad me costó muuucho escribirlo (Marco es demasiado bueno y no maldice como los demás)

**Editado:** uuhg recuerdo este capitulo, sentimientos...

* * *

_Soy Marco Boldt y estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo._

Hace ya una semana había terminado con mi novia Mina, Jean no me había hablado en todo ese tiempo hasta hoy.

Jean no se apareció en la última clase. No es que me importara, pero lo había visto salir de la cafetería bastante molesto.

_¿Qué le habrá dicho Connie?_

_Aggh, no es de mi incumbencia..._

_Yo le dije que no me hablara de todos modos._

Cuando pensé en eso, mi teléfono empezó a sonar, justo en medio de la clase de matemáticas, con Shadis Keith, un tipo alto, intimidante y ex general de ejército.

Al parecer lo dieron de baja en el ejercito, pero nadie sabe el por qué.

_Recuerdo el primer día que llegó, nos puso a todos en una fila y empezó a preguntarnos problemas de álgebra y Connie, por su puesto respondió mal._

_Keith lo tomó de la cabeza levantándolo del suelo y mientras fruncía el ceño de una forma antinatural dijo:_

_"Se supone que ya te enseñaron esto, ¿qué has estado haciendo para olvidar algo así, bastardo?"_

_Nadie dijo nada, solo nos quedamos ahí, esperando que no haya matado a Connie._

_Luego de un mes, nos dimos cuenta que en realidad no era una mala persona, hacia eso para espantar a sus estudiantes y que supieran desde el primer momento de lo que era capaz y que jamás interrumpiéramos sus clases._

"¡Boldt!" gritó, dirigiendo varias miradas a mi dirección, incluyendo a Connie "¿Fue ese tu teléfono?"

"¡S-Si señor!" tartamudeé

"Y ¿qué es tan importante para interrumpir mi clase?" dijo

"¡No lo sé señor!" dije con el teléfono en mi mano "sólo me llegó un mensaje"

"¡Lleva tu trasero al pasillo!" dijo apuntando la puerta "agradece que es la primera vez que lo haces, sino, ya estarías corriendo diez vueltas al terreno de la escuela"

_¿Gracias?_

"¡Si señor!"

Me levanté de la silla, con varios ojos aún encima de mi, me senté en el suelo frente a la puerta del salón y leí el mensaje que me había metido en esta situación.

Jean me pedía que fuera a su casa de la forma más "amable" posible.

_Es Jean después de todo, no puedes pedirle que sea amable._

Cuando terminó la escuela, me despedí de Connie y me dirigí a casa de Jean, que quedaba a veinte minutos caminando, tiempo que usé para comer unos duraznos que me habían quedado del almuerzo.

_¿De que querrá hablar Jean?_

_¿Habrá averiguado lo que le pasa?, o ¿me dirá que ya no quiere ser mi amigo?_

_Lo llamé idiota._

_Jamás lo había llamado así. Ni siquiera cuando nos conocimos._

_Recuerdo que ese día. Estaba jugando solo en el jardín delantero de mi casa. Jean se había mudado el día anterior a la casa de al lado. Cuando lo vi, lo único que pensé fue que su cabello era raro, la parte de arriba rubia y la parte más corta era castaña._

_Se sentó a mi lado en el césped y me preguntó por qué no estaba jugando con los chicos que estaban a unos metros de nosotros. _

_Cuando le dije que esos chicos siempre me molestaban porque prefería jugar con legos que jugar con ellos al fútbol se levantó y les dio una paliza._

_No importó que fueran mayores, más grandes o el hecho que ellos eran tres y él sólo uno._

_Volvió a mi lado, con su nariz sangrando y su ropa llena de tierra._

_"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" dije realmente confundido y enojado "Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre, ¿por qué los golpeaste?"_

_En verdad pensé que era un idiota, pero no creí que fuera correcto decírselo. _

_Se encogió de hombros._

_"Pareces un buen chico" dijo sonriendo "no creo que esté bien que te molesten sólo porque no quieres jugar con ellos"_

_Me quedé quieto, mirándolo a los ojos, confundido, pero, al mismo tiempo, conmovido por lo que había hecho por mi._

_"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" continuó "el mío es Jean Kirschtein"_

_"Maco Boldt" dije cuando me levanté y le tomé la mano llevándolo a casa para que mi mamá le limpiara las heridas._

_Desde ese momento fuimos inseparables._

_Esta semana ha sido una pesadilla. _

_Extraño a Jean, nunca había estado sin hablarle tanto tiempo. _

_Me hace falta. _

_Cuando terminé con Mina no dolió tanto como no tenerlo cerca._

_ De hecho, terminé con ella porque creí que Jean estaba celoso._

_¿Acaso me gusta Jean?_

No pude responder mi pregunta, llegué a casa de Jean y toqué la puerta, tratando de ponerme lo más serio posible.

"Hola" dijo Jean

"Hola" dije mientras entraba y me sentaba en el sillón "¿de qué quieres hablar?"

"Ok" dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado, nuestras rodillas se rozaban "Ya puedo entender lo que me pasa, pero debes prometer no decir nada hasta que acabe"

_No me importa no hablar. Mientras tú me hables estoy bien._

"Está bien" dije mientras me acomodaba "Dispara"

"Marco, estoy ochenta por ciento seguro" dijo suspirando antes de hablar tan rápido que apenas pude entender lo que decía "de que estaba celoso de ti y de Mina, porque me gustas"

_Espera ¿Qué? ¿Le gusto a Jean? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? _

_Siento la cara caliente._

No presté mucha atención a lo que decía, pero si pude escuchar esto

"-viendo a Mina besarte, me di cuenta de que...quiero tus labios para mí y para nadie más"_._

_Jean siente lo mismo que yo._

_Cuando lo veía besar a sus novias, solo podía pensar en el sabor que podían tener sus labios. _

_Ninguno se dio cuenta hasta ahora._

"No puedo, no puedo verte con alguien que no sea yo. Lo único que quiero es abrazarte, besarte y despertar contigo como lo hicimos hace una semana, con la diferencia de que me abraces de vuelta."

_Esa noche dormí como un bebe._

_Al principio solo quería salir de ahí porque me asustaba el hecho de sentirme tan cómodo y seguro en los brazos de Jean._

"Jean" dije luego de un rato de silencio "eres un imbécil"

_Mi imbécil._

"Tch. Gracias amigo acabo de abrir mi corazón y tú me tratas de esa mane—"

No lo dejé terminar la frase.

_Sus labios son ásperos, pero cálidos. Saben a café, debe haber estado nervioso mientras esperaba. _

Cuando nos separamos, ambos estábamos rojos.

"Te amo" dijo con los ojos cerrados.

_¿Qué?_

"Jean" fue lo que alcancé a decir cuando la madre de Jean llego del trabajo.

_Oh dios, estoy muerto._

La madre de Jean era como él, cuando llegabas a conocerla llegaba a ser amable e incluso cariñosa.

También era una de las personas más religiosas que había conocido, eso no tenía nada de malo, pero ¿qué pensaría de su hijo y de su mejor amigo tan cerca que sus narices se tocaban?

_No hay salida._

"¿Qué están haciendo?" dijo sorprendida

_Jean fue un placer conocerte._

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Jean se levantó del sillón y dijo

"Mamá, déjame explicar—"

"Jean" dijo su madre ahora enojada "acaso eres un…" no terminó la frase, pero se entendió lo que quiso decir.

"Al parecer si" dijo Jean sonriendo ligeramente, tratando de relajar un poco la situación.

"¿Qué hice para merecer un castigo así Señor?" dijo su madre, persignándose.

"¿Castigo?" dijo enojado "¿de qué estás hablando?"

_Jean cálmate, por favor._

"Tú" dijo su madre apuntándome "Tú eres el responsable de que mi hijo se sienta así, siempre estando cerca de él, siendo amable y cariñoso ¿cómo Jean no se iba a sentir confundido? ¡Quiero que salgas de la vida de Jean!"

Su madre se acercó a mí, alzando la mano.

_Va a golpearme._

_No importa._

_Soportaré lo que sea, pero jamás me alejaré de Jean, eso se lo juro._

Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Jean se puso en frente de mí y sostuvo la mano de su madre que iba directo a mi mejilla izquierda.

"¡Mamá!" dijo Jean

_No está enojado, ¿esta triste?_

"Si Marco fuera el culpable de lo que soy, créeme ya lo habría golpeado" la soltó y la miro a los ojos, sus ojos estaban vidriosos "¿por qué no aceptas el hecho de que tu hijo ama a su mejor amigo?"

"Jean" dijo su madre "¿Qué dirán los vecinos? ¿En tu escuela? La gente puede ser muy grosera y-"

"¡Me importa una mierda lo que la gente piense!" dijo Jean, con lágrimas en las mejillas "¡Los únicos que me importan lo suficiente para eso son ustedes!"

"Marco" dijo su madre "vete a casa"

"Señora por favor" dije con un nudo en la garganta

"¡Vete a casa Marco!"

Miré hacia Jean para decirle adiós.

_Está llorando, me encantaría abrazarlo, siento que nunca más podre hacerlo._

Salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude. Mis ojos ardían.

Esa noche, no pude dejar de pensar en lo que pasó.

_Jean, te amo. _

_Es todo lo que pude haber dicho en ese momento. Pero no pude. Estaba aterrado._

_Seguramente se mudarán o lo cambiarán de escuela._

_No volveré a verlo._

Sentí como las lágrimas surgían al pensar eso.

_No, tengo que ser fuerte, por Jean y por mí, debo ser fuerte._

_Tengo que dormir..._

_Por lo menos unas horas, debo dormir._

No, no pude dormir. Trataba de pensar en formas de poder llevarme a Jean lejos de aquí sin lastimar a mi madre.

No encontré ninguna.

Cuando escuché mi alarma sonar, tomé un gran suspiro y me levanté de la cama.

Luego de vestirme, sin desayunar, salí de casa para ir a la escuela.

Ahí estaba Jean.

Se veía cansado, seguramente no durmió en toda la noche.

Tenía la mejilla hinchada.

_¿Su madre lo golpeó?_

"Jean" dije acercándome a él "¿qué te paso?"

"Ah ¿eso?" dijo apuntando a su mejilla "fue mi padre, anoche"

_Su padre._

_Lo dice de una forma tan natural, como si estuviera acostumbrado a ello._

"¿Y qué haces con eso?" dije apuntando el bolso que estaba en su mano.

"¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa un par de días?" dijo mirando al suelo, evitando mirarme a los ojos.

_¿Qué?_

"Jean" dije serio, realmente preocupado "¿qué paso?"

"Marco debemos ir a la escuela, te contaré más tarde" dijo empezando a caminar.

"Jean" dije tomándole el brazo y sentándonos en la escalera de la entrada "habla"

"Está bien" dijo suspirando "anoche cuando papá llegó a casa, mi mamá le contó todo. Hubo una gran discusión, mi padre me golpeó por todas las groserías que dije. Además, por lo que mi padre me hizo entender ambos lo sospechaban, pero lo negaban por la religión de mi madre y el orgullo de mi padre."

"Y ¿te echaron de casa?" dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro para que siguiera.

"No, es sólo que no quiero ver sus caras de decepción todas las mañanas" dijo con los ojos llorosos "¿puedo quedarme aquí un tiempo? No tengo donde ir"

Lo abracé. De la forma que no pude hacerlo ayer. De la forma que haría desde ese momento, jamás lo dejaría ir.

"Por supuesto que puedes Jean" dije acariciándole la cabeza.

"Gracias" dijo mientras una lagrimas caían de sus mejillas a mi playera.

_Jean odia llorar, siempre trata de contenerse._

_Pero creo que ahora es demasiado._

"Jean" dije cuando levantó la vista "Te amo"

Lo bese suavemente, haciéndole saber que nunca lo dejaría ir.

"Al fin lo dijiste amigo" dijo sonriendo y secando sus lagrimas "creí que nunca lo harías"

"Ven" dije levantándome y tomándole la mano "vamos a dejar el bolso en casa"

"¿Y tu madre?" dijo Jean preocupado "¿le dijiste?"

_Luego de lo de anoche sólo la saludé y fui directo a mi habitación._

"No" dije encogiéndome de hombros "creo que ya es momento de contarle"

Frunció el ceño y me siguió a la entrada.

Mi mamá estaba en la mesa de la cocina tomando una taza de té antes de irse al trabajo.

"Mamá" dije para llamar su atención.

"¿Que pasa cariño, se te quedó algo?" dijo antes de levantar la vista y ver a Jean "Oh, hola Jean como-¿qué te paso en el rostro? ¿Te peleaste de nuevo? Cuantas veces te he dicho que—" luego vio el bolso y que estábamos de la mano "¿Que sucede aquí?"

"Mamá" dije apretando la mano de Jean "¿se puede quedar un par de días?"

"Chicos" dijo, no enojada, sino mas bien frustrada de no poder entender lo que pasaba "díganme lo que está pasando, en este momento"

Le contamos todo.

Lo de la fiesta, la pelea, el beso, los padres de Jean, la "fuga".

Todo.

No me di cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que mi madre seco las lagrimas de mis mejillas con su pulgar.

Luego nos abrazó a ambos.

"Jean" dijo casi susurrando "quédate todo lo que quieras, te ayudaré. A ti y a Marco"

"Señora Boldt" dijo Jean con algunas lagrimas en los ojos "¿Por qué no está enojada?"

Se apartó de nosotros y puso la cara de Jean entre sus manos mientras sonreía.

"¿Por qué estaría enojada? ¿Porque amas a mi hijo? ¿Porque mi hijo te ama?"

Jean estaba realmente sorprendido.

_Amo a mi mamá_

"Además" continuó "sólo me enojaré si le haces daño a mi bebe"

_Hace años que me no me llamaba así._

Jean me soltó la mano y la abrazó.

"Gracias" dijo ocultando su cara en el cuello de mi mamá "Jamás les haría daño, a ninguno de ustedes"

"No te preocupes" dijo mamá mientras le acariciaba la espalda "ahora, vayan a la escuela o llegarán tarde, arreglaré tus cosas para que estés cómodo"

Tomé la mano de Jean camino a la escuela, pero dos cuadras antes de llegar a ella, él soltó mi mano.

"Marco" dijo mirando el suelo "lo siento, yo..."

"Jean" dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro "entiendo, no te preocupes"

Me abrazó y me susurró al oído

"Te prometo que algún día te tomaré de la mano, te besaré, te abrazaré en púbico, pero…"

"Jean" dije cuando nos separamos "sólo cuando estés listo"

Dos semanas después, nos juntamos en el centro comercial con Sasha y Connie. Por suerte la mejilla de Jean ya estaba de su tamaño normal, así que no tuvimos que explicarle nada a Sasha.

Connie actuó como un idiota cuando bromeé si estaba con Sasha.

_Me recuerda un poco a lo que pasó conmigo y con Jean._

Esa tarde cuando llegamos a casa, Jean se veía triste.

"¿Qué sucede?" le dije

"Es como si me hubiera visto a mi" dijo poniendo su cara entre sus manos "lo que dijo Connie, cómo Sasha lloró. Yo te hice lo mismo, juro que me odié más a mí que a él en ese momento"

"Jean, no te preocupes. Además, yo no llore, soy un hombre" dije con una voz ronca mientras lo rodeaba con mi brazo.

"Uno bastante idiota" dijo antes de besar la esquina de mi boca.

"Tch. gracias" dije riendo

Una semana después (el jueves) camino a la escuela, Jean, que al parecer estaba con más confianza, decidió no soltar mi mano dos cuadras antes, como lo había hecho todo este tiempo.

"Jean" dije "¿vas a estar bien? Me refiero a que en la escuela nos pueden decir algo"

"¡Que digan lo que quieran!" dijo levantando nuestras manos en victoria y gritó "¡Amo a Marco Boldt y me importa una mierda lo que digan!"

_Este idiota._

"¡Esta bien, está bien ya entendí! ¡Cálmate!" y lo besé en la mejilla.

_Es tan fácil que se sonroje._

"O-Oye" dijo Jean mirando hacia abajo tratando de disimular su sonrojo "si alguien te dice algo malo, me encargaré yo mismo de sacarle cada uno de sus dientes."

"¿Gracias?" dije riendo.

_Me alegra que Jean este más tranquilo. _

_Ambos sabemos que en algún momento tendremos que hablar con sus padres, pero prefiero disfrutar estos momentos de quietud._

Todos, y cuando digo todos es, hasta los profesores nos miraron cuando entramos de la mano a la escuela, muchos comentaban para ellos, algunos incluso nos felicitaron, no de forma sarcástica, sino que de una forma sincera.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada malo, la reputación de Jean era suficiente para defendernos a ambos.

Cuando llegamos al salón Connie estaba sentado, aparentemente, mensajeando a Sasha.

_Me alegra que se hayan arreglado, ahora están igual de inseparables._

_Como nosotros._

"¡Hola Springer!" Jean gritó desde la puerta como todas las mañanas.

Connie levanto la vista.

"¡Hey Kirschtein! Hola Mar—" notó que estábamos de la mano "¿qué mierda sucede aquí?"

_Connie, ni siquiera yo lo entiendo._

* * *

**Notas:** espero que les haya gustado, si hice que odiaran a los padres de Jean, logré mi cometido ujujujujuj

**Editado: **increíblemente no cambié muchas cosas de este capitulo y eso que fue el más difícil de escribir...


	7. Palomitas y Perros calientes

**Notas: **seee, estamos a mitad de camino gente.

Les quería agradecer por los favoritos y por los seguidores y por todo! son geniales! (y creo que les amo)

Este capitulo es del punto de vista de Connie así que... see

**Editado: **Las cosas van mejorando...

* * *

Estaba en el salón igual que todos los días, antes de que empezaran las clases, mensajeando con Sasha y comiendo una barra de chocolate.

_Al fin superé esa fase del chocolate._

Luego de un rato después de que el timbre había sonado, oí cómo Jean me llamaba desde la puerta.

"¡Hola Springer!" gritó como todas la mañanas.

Levanté la vista de mi celular, para mirarlo a los ojos

"¡Hey Kirschtein! Hola Mar—" y los vi.

_¿Qué está pasando?_

_Llegaron juntos, como siempre, son vecinos.__...pero ahora están de la mano._

"¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?" les grité desde mi asiento.

_Más les vale que sea una buena explicación._

"Al parecer, somos novios" dijo Marco encogiéndose de hombros.

_Novios, ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?_

"Me estás tratando de decir" dije muy serio, provocando una mirada de terror por parte de ambos "que dejaste a una chica linda, adorable y tierna como Mina" apunte a Jean "¿por este imbécil?"

Mi seriedad se fue desvaneciendo a medida que iba hablando y, para cuando terminé, no podía aguantar la risa.

Jean soltó la mano de Marco y corrió hacia mí poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi cuello, sacándome de mi banco.

"¿Cómo que imbécil? Enano" dijo haciendo una sonrisa chueca.

_Maldito, siempre usa esta llave, nunca puedo salir de ella. _

"¡Aahg, imbécil! ¡Marco ayuda!" dije estirando mi mano hacia él.

"No" dijo cruzándose de brazos, sonriendo maliciosamente "discúlpate con Jean"

_¿Qué? Marco, traidor, pensé que siempre serias mi aliado._

"¡Ah por favor!" le grité.

"¡Hazlo enano!" dijo Jean riendo.

"¡Aahh no! ¡Quítate de encima!" grité golpeando sus costillas, sin resultados.

_Me falta el aire, pero no puedo rendirme, Jean siempre gana, no lo dejaré ganar._

"¡Di que soy adorable como Mina!" dijo apretando mas mi cuello.

_No puedo respirar. _

"¡Eres tan adorable como Mina!" dije con lo último que me quedaba de aire.

Finalmente me soltó y, gracias a la falta de aire, caí al suelo cuando lo hizo.

_Aire, precioso aire._

"Aww gracias enano" dijo Jean acariciando mi cabeza

"Cállate maldito caballo" dije tratando de recobrar el aliento "algún día te venceré"

"Eso pasará cuando deje de amar a Marco" dijo poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su novio "¡O sea nunca!" y luego lo besó.

"Ah, por favor" dije levantándome del suelo y tapándome los ojos "¡Busquen una habitación!"

_Siempre digo eso cuando una pareja se besa en público._

_Creo que debería dejar de hacerlo ya que ahora seré una de esas parejas._

En ese momento Keith entró al salón.

Gracias a él, me di cuenta de cómo todos nuestros compañeros habían mirado nuestra escena.

"¡Busquen una vida!" dije cuando algunos aun seguían mirándome.

_Si alguien se atreve a decirles algo los mataré._

Keith empezó la clase luego de que todos se habían sentado.

_Odio las matemáticas, ¿De qué me sirven los logaritmos en la vida real? ¡De nada!_

_Sasha también las odia._

_Sasha._

_Han pasado cinco días desde que la besé por primera vez, ya quiero hacerlo de nuevo._

_Cada beso seria como una comida diferente con ella._

_No puedo creer que los cuatro estemos saliendo con nuestros mejores amigos._

_Ahora que lo pienso, no les he dicho a ese par de idiotas que Sasha y yo somos novios._

_¿Cómo debería hacerlo? ¿Debería llegar de la mano con ella? ¿O les digo directamente?_

_Creo que este es uno de "esos" momentos._

_Debo hablar con Sasha._

Cuando la clase, por fin, terminó, le mandé un mensaje.

**Sasha**

**Hola cariño, que pasa? **Respondió luego de un rato.

_¿Me dijo cariño? ¿Por qué es tan jodidamente adorable? _

_Concéntrate Springer._

**Quieres jugarle una broma a Jean y a Marco?**

**Esa pregunta ofende, ¡por supuesto que sí!**

**Ven en la tarde a mi casa y te daré detalles.**

**Ok, nos vemos**

**Adiós nena**

_Le dije nena, tal vez debí decirle cariño o amor. _

_Aahg ya es tarde para eso. Sasha irá a mi casa. _

_¿Debería arreglar mi habitación? Nah, Sasha es tanto o más desordenada que yo, además no creo que vayamos a movernos del sofá de la sala._

Cuando la escuela terminó, Jean y Marco me pidieron que los acompañara al centro comercial, pero les dije que debía estudiar para un examen, que mi madre no me perdonaría si reprobaba de nuevo.

_Si les decía que debía estudiar sin que mi madre me haya dicho, no me habrían creído._

_Ni yo lo hubiera hecho._

Fui a casa lo más rápido que pude, me cambié de ropa y esperé a Sasha con un tazón de palomitas.

Llegó cerca de las cinco de la tarde.

_Sasha podría usar un saco de papas y seguiría viéndose hermosa._

"Hola" dije dándole un beso

_Sabe a plátano._

Se sonrojó

_Nunca me cansaré de esa cara sonrojada._

"¿Qué?" dije cuando me aparté "¿todavía no puedes creer estar con un chico tan genial como Connie Springer?"

"Connie" dijo, ahora con un ligero tono rosado en la cara "también estas sonrojado"

_Mierda_

"Y-Yo...eeh, pasa" dije poniéndome a un lado de la puerta

"Gracias" dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá y se llenaba la boca de palomitas "¿cuál es el plan entonces?"

"Ah sí, primero debes saber algo" dije sentándome a su lado.

"¿Qué cosa?" dijo confundida

_¿Cómo digo esto? _

"Jean y Marco" dije tomando aire, solo para hacerme el misterioso "están saliendo"

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo ahogándose con las palomitas.

"Son novios, como tú y yo" aclaré

_Me encanta decir que somos novios._

"¡Lo sabia!" dijo en victoria

_¿Qué?_

"¿Cómo es posible que lo supieras? Me acaban de decir hoy, cuando los vi llegar de la mano al salón"

"Connie, era obvio que esos dos se veían más que amigos, o ¿tú crees que eran amigos porque si?"

"Me hubiera dado cuenta" dije cruzándome de brazos "son mis mejores amigos"

"Connie" dijo Sasha poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro "no te darías de una invasión zombi hasta que te mordieran"

_Bueno, es cierto, puedo ser bastante iluso a veces._

_¡Está bien! Siempre. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que le gustaba a Sasha._

"¿Quieres que te diga el plan o no?" dije fingiendo seriedad.

"Sip" dijo acomodándose, con el platón de palomitas en sus piernas.

El plan fue dicho, arreglado y practicado hasta las diez de la noche.

"Ok" dije "mañana el plan entrará en acción"

"No puedo creer que tendré que hacer _eso_" dijo Sasha molesta.

"No te preocupes" dije rodeándola con mi brazo "nadie te dirá nada, es normal que las chicas hagan _eso_" y le besé la frente.

Me golpeó el estomago, no fuerte, pero aun así dolió.

"Idiota" dijo antes de besarme en los labios

_¿Por qué cada vez, antes de besarme, Sasha me llama idiota?_

_Lo soy, pero es necesario recordármelo._

Luego de que Sasha se fuera. Fui a mi habitación y le mandé un mensaje a Jean

_Plan en acción_

**Cara de caballo**

Demoró un rato en contestar

**Qué quieres enano?**

_Me encantaría ser alto para poder patearle el trasero._

**Creo que deberíamos contarle a Sash lo que pasa entre tú y Marco.**

_Por favor di que sí._

**Estaba pensando hacerlo el fin de semana.**

**Sasha me invitó al centro comercial mañana, creo que sería una buena oportunidad.**

_Acepta. Acepta. Acepta._

**Está bien**

_Iluso_

**Pero por que te interesa tanto decirle a Sasha?**

_Mierda_

**Porque es nuestra amiga y debe saberlo ok? Nos vemos mañana.**

_No hagas más preguntas._

**Ok, dios, te veo mañana**

**Adios.**

_Fase 1 completada._

_Mañana, fase 2._

Íbamos a encontrarnos en el centro comercial después de clases, les dije a los chicos que Sasha estaba en la entrada y que yo iba a buscarla mientras ellos buscaban una mesa para comer. Aprovechamos ese momento para repasar el plan maestro.

"¿Trajiste las gotas?" le pregunté mientras caminábamos.

"No, pero no te preocupes, traje algo mejor" respondió ella señalando su bolsa.

"Ok, fase dos comienza"

Cuando nos encontramos con ellos, Jean y Marco no estaban de la mano.

Trataban de disimular antes de contarle a Sasha.

_No tengo que reír._

_Vamos Springer, piensa cosas feas._

_Gatitos muertos, cachorros muertos, gati—_

_No debo llorar._

Luego de comprar unos perros calientes, todos nos sentamos en la mesa. Jean miró a Sasha directamente a los ojos

"Sasha" dijo seriamente

"¿Qué pasa Jean?" dijo Sasha distraída por su perro caliente.

"Hay algo que debes saber"

"¿Qué cosa?" dijo actuando como si estuviera sorprendida.

_Bien hecho_

Jean tomó la mano de Marco.

"Marco y yo estamos saliendo"

Ambos lucían nerviosos.

_Por favor no te rías, por favor._

"¿Qué?" dijo Sasha fingiendo estar dolida "¿desde cuándo?"

_Perfecto_

"Desde hace tres semanas" dijo Marco.

_Ese día Jean se fue temprano de la escuela._

_Ahora lo entiendo_

_Jean estaba celoso, pero no de Marco, sino de Mina. _

_Recuerdo que al otro día llegó con la mejilla hinchada, pero no le presté atención, el idiota siempre encuentra la forma de meterse en problemas._

Mi seriedad se desvanecía a medida que Sasha seguía hablando.

"No lo puedo creer" dijo Sasha cuando se puso las manos en la cara "Esto no puede ser" se le quebró la voz en ese momento.

_¿Cómo hace esto? A mí ya me cuesta mantenerme serio ahora._

"¿Sash?" dijo Jean soltando a Marco "¿estás llorando?"

_Esto es genial, ¿por qué no puedo grabarlo?_

Sasha quito las manos de su cara, tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

_Wow. _

_No debo hacer nada, sólo está actuando._

_Pero aun así mi pecho duele._

"Jean" dijo llorando "Te amo" poniendo su mano en la de Jean.

_Pfft_

_No, no te rías._

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo Jean quitando su mano "¿de qué estás hablando? ¡A ti te gusta Connie!"

_Esta aterrado._

_Me encanta._

"Jean, ¿enserio crees que me gusta? Es mi amigo y no lo veo de otra manera"

_Sé que dijo eso como venganza._

_No importa, me lo merezco._

"Le pedí ayuda a Connie" continuó "para ponerte celoso. Creí que estaba funcionando. De verdad te amo Jean"

"Sasha yo—" Jean estaba paralizado

Marco solo miraba perplejo.

"¡Es tu culpa!" dijo Sasha apuntando a Marco "¿Por qué tienes que ser tan adorable maldito Jesús Pecoso?"

Alzó la mano para abofetearlo, pero de pronto, empezó a reír.

"Pff…Hahahaha, no puedo" decía mientras se secaba los ojos "no puedo seguir"

Me empecé a reír también, Jean y Marco estaban helados mientras que a nosotros nos dolía el estomago por la risa.

"¿Qué mierda sucede aquí?" Jean grito por sobre nuestras risas.

"Sasha ya sabe" dije riéndome "le conté anoche y quisimos hacerles esta broma"

"Fue su idea" dijo Sasha tratando de calmarse "él me obligó"

"Par de idiotas, ¡casi me orino encima!" dijo Jean.

Ahora no podíamos parar, hasta Marco se unió en nuestra risa.

"¡Marco!" dijo Jean golpeándole las costillas "¡Ni siquiera fue gracioso!"

"Aww Jean" dijo Sasha ya mas calmada "¿acaso te duele el hecho de que no te ame de esa manera?"

"¡Cállate!" dijo Jean sonrojado "¿cómo lograste llorar así?"

_Cierto, no trajo las gotas que le di ayer._

"Ah sí" dijo Sasha mientras revisaba su bolsa "esto"

_¿Una cebolla?_

"¿Te pusiste eso en los ojos?" dije mientras le secaba las lagrimas que le quedaban en las mejillas.

"Era menos doloroso que ponerme esas ridículas gotas que me diste ayer" dijo volviendo a guardar la cebolla en la bolsa "A propósito" dijo cuando levantó la vista "felicidades chicos, hacen una linda pareja"

"Gracias" dijo Marco mientras Jean se llenaba la boca de papas.

_Cierto, esto era para contarles de nosotros._

"Jean, Marco debo decirles algo"

"¿Qué quieres ahora enano?" dijo Jean, aún molesto por la broma.

Tomé la mano de Sasha entrelazando nuestros dedos.

"Sasha y yo estamos saliendo" dije mientras sonreía.

"¿Qué?" dijo Marco, sonriendo

"Si" dije "para eso fue la broma, para contarles"

"Maldito enano ¿por qué una broma? ¿Por qué no simplemente decirlo?" dijo Jean enojándose más.

"Ustedes llegaron de la mano antes de contarme, así que ya no podía hacer eso y casi me matas con esa llave, esta es mi venganza" dije sacando la lengua.

"Maldit—"

Jean no pudo terminar, Marco le tapo la boca con la mano.

"¿Hace cuanto?" dijo Marco sonriendo

"Hace una semana" dijo Sasha

"Así que no perdieron el tiempo" dijo Marco sonriendo maliciosamente "¿ya se besaron?"

Sasha y yo nos sonrojamos.

_Este pecoso nunca deja de impresionarme._

_Cualquiera creería que es el más inocente de los cuatro, pero no._

"Un par de veces" dijo Sasha.

"Y todos con sabores diferentes" dije antes de poder pensar en lo que decía.

_Mierda_

Jean empezó a reír como loco y Marco trataba de contenerse.

"¡Connie!" Sasha parecía un tomate

_Es tan linda cuando se sonroja._

"Me alegro por ustedes, chicos" Marco dijo, mirando a Jean que estaba muy ocupado devorando sus papas fritas, entonces Marco le dio un golpe con el codo.

Jean frunció el ceño y, con la boca llena de papas, nos miró a ambos.

"No van a ser una de esas parejas cursis, ¿cierto?" dijo

_Creo que lo aceptó._

"¿Por qué, quieres el título para ti?" dije sonriendo

Marco y Sasha rieron mientras yo estaba orgulloso de mi mismo por esa respuesta

Jean sonrió, con algunas papas aún en su boca.

"Bien jugado, Springer, te cedo esta ronda"

Seguimos comiendo, hablando de cosas como la escuela y de cómo Sasha y yo nos habíamos hecho novios.

Les conté de la cena y que me había quemado las manos y el brazo en el proceso.

Cuando les mostré mis cicatrices Jean no podía parar de reír.

En un momento Sasha dijo emocionada

"Chicos, falta una semana es Halloween".

_Oh no._

_Sasha adora Halloween._

_Cientos de dulces, paletas y chocolates con solo tocar un timbre._

_Esto no va a terminar bien._

* * *

**Notas:** jejejejej Connie y Sasha piensan que son graciosos.

espero que les haya gustado

**Editado: **no arreglé mucho este capitulo, mi digievolucion empieza a relucir...


	8. Dulce o Truco

Halloween llegó gente! (no me importa que sea abril, sera Halloween cuando yo lo diga)

Sasha ama lo mismo que yo en Halloween...DULCEEESSS!

Espero que les guste este capitulo :D

* * *

Dulce o truco

_Amo esa frase._

_Desde pequeña siempre ame Halloween, aparte del hecho de poder comer dulces hasta que tus dientes se caigan, puedes ser quien quieras esa noche y nadie te juzgara._

Cuando les dije a los chicos que solo quedaba una semana para Halloween, todos se quedaron callados.

"¿Qué?" dije mientras seguía comiendo mi perro caliente.

"Sasha" dijo Jean "¿no crees que estamos mayores para ir a pedir dulces?"

"¿crees que somos mayores?" dije un poco molesta "hace un año no les importo acompañarme"

"Pero fuimos con mi hermano" dijo Jean

"¿Y?"

"Chicos" dijo Marco tomando la mano de Jean "Jean se está quedando en mi casa hasta que las cosas mejoren en la suya, así que no creo que podremos llevar a Dean pedir dulces"

_Jean se queda con Marco, si que debió ser una gran pelea para que se fuera de_ _casa. Pobre Dean, seguramente su madre no le dijo por qué Jean se fue._

Al parecer mi cara los preocupo

"Lo siento Sash" dijo Jean "se que querías ir a pedir dulces"

"No es tu culpa"

_En serio quería llevar a Dean a pedir dulces, ese pequeño ama Halloween tanto como yo._

"Podemos llevar a mis primos" dijo Connie saliendo de su silencio.

"¿tienes primos pequeños?" dije mas emocionada de lo que debería.

"Si, uno de seis, una de siete y el mayor de nueve. Siempre los llevo a pedir dulces, sus padres se quedan con mi mamá en casa para recibir a los otros niños con dulces"

"Connie ¡te amo!" lo rodee con mis brazos y le di múltiples besos en la cara.

"¡está bien, ya entendí, cálmate!" dijo sonrojado "chicos, ¿ustedes vienen cierto?"

Jean y Marco se miraron y sonrieron.

"Por su puesto" dijo Marco

"Pero nosotros decidiremos los disfraces" dijo Jean sonriendo satisfecho.

"Hecho" dijimos Connie y yo en unísono.

_No es mala condición, Jean ama Halloween tanto como yo y Dean, pero le avergüenza admitirlo. Además el maldito sí que sabe maquillar._

Esa semana, la escuela decoro con arañas, esqueletos y brujas.

Era algo hermoso.

Muchos decían que estaban demasiado mayores para esas ridiculeces y que la escuela no debería molestarse en decorar.

Yo únicamente los miraba con odio mientras se sacaban fotos con las decoraciones.

_Imbéciles._

_A pesar de que esta semana sea Halloween y que vayamos a pedir dulces con los primos de Connie, algo me falta._

_Alguien._

_Dean._

_Siempre vamos a pedir dulces con él._

_Este año no debe ser la excepción._

_Debo hablar con la madre de Jean._

Faltaban tres días para Halloween.

Ese día fui a casa de Jean. Sabía que él no iba estar cerca porqué debían estudiar para unos exámenes. Así que podía ir libremente a su casa.

Cuando llegue, la señora Kirschtein y Dean, acababan de llegar de compras.

La señora Kirschtein me adoraba, ella siempre quiso que fuera la novia de Jean.

_Lo siento señora, ambos amamos a nuestros mejores amigos._

"Hola Sasha" dijo el pequeño de ocho años "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Voy a preguntar si te puedo llevar a pedir dulces conmigo" le dije al oído

"¿Por qué Jean no vino a preguntar, cuando va a volver?" dijo triste de no haber podido ver a su hermano mayor.

"Si me dejan llevarte, te lo contare" le dije acariciando su cabello castaño "¿Señora Kirschtein?"

"¿Si Sasha?" dijo mientras sacaba las compras de las bolsas.

"¿puedo llevar a Dean a pedir dulces en Halloween?"

"¿Iras tu sola?" dijo mirándome de reojo.

"No, iré con mi novio y sus tres primos pequeños"

_No puedo decir que Jean y Marco irán._

"¿Por qué quieres llevarlo?" dijo seria volteando hacia mi "Jean no es tu novio"

"Mire señora Kirschtein" dije cansada de su actitud "Sus hijos son como mis hermanos. Y solo porque este enojada con uno de ellos, no significa que el otro tenga que sufrir también."

"Sasha" dijo sorprendida de mi determinación "Esta bien. Lo llevare a casa de tu novio a las seis y media y lo iré a buscar a las diez, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Perfecto" dije feliz de que mi plan haya resultado.

Me despedí de ella y de Dean, que estaba tan emocionado como yo de ir a pedir dulces.

_Debo avisarle a Connie. No puedo llevar a Dean sin que él lo sepa. Sé que aceptara sin problemas._

Llegue a casa y le conté a Connie lo que hice.

"¿estás loca?" dijo por el teléfono "Jean va a matarte"

"Jean no haría eso" dije antes de pensar "bueno, al menos no con su hermano ahí"

"¿estás segura de esto?" dijo realmente preocupado

"Claro. Mira, le di la dirección de tu casa, ella dejara a Dean a las seis y media, no es de las que entran a la casa y saludan a todos los que están, así que no verá que Jean está ahí. Es el plan perfecto"

"Está bien" dijo Connie suspirando "confiare a ti"

"Siempre lo haces" dije con un tono burlón

"Lo sé, por eso siempre cuestiono mi cordura"

"Está bien loquito, adiós"

"Adiós Sasha. Te amo" y colgó.

Sé que me sonroje y qué bueno que haya estado sola en casa.

_Estúpido Connie, sorprendiéndome de esa manera._

_Ahora que lo pienso yo también le dije que lo amaba._

Me sonroje más aún.

El día de Halloween al fin llego y no podía estar más ansiosa.

Me junte con los chicos en casa de Connie. Sus primos llegarían cerca de las siete.

"¿Y?" dijo Connie mirando a Jean que estaba al otro lado de la mesa de la cocina "¿de qué nos vamos a disfrazar?"

Jean sonrió

"Ustedes uno de tus primos serán zombis y nosotros seremos sobrevivientes"

"¿Al estilo The Walking Dead?" dije sonriendo.

"¿Hay otra serie de zombis?" dijo Jean

_Los cuatro amamos The Walking Dead, no nos perdíamos un capitulo de esa serie._

"Asombroso" dijo Connie "¿hay algo que necesites?"

"Traje todo para maquillarnos, pero falta ropa que podamos romper y ensuciar para ustedes"

"Creo que tengo algo que podría servir en mi habitación" dijo Connie pensativo "también necesitarían armas ¿no?"

"No me digas que tienes armas de juguete"

"¿Qué niño no ha tenido armas de juguete Jean?" dijo Connie orgulloso.

"Yo también tuve" dijo Marco "pero las done porque ya estaba mayor para jugar con ellas"

Todos nos reímos de la broma de Marco.

"N-nunca están demás con primos pequeños ¿ok?" dijo Connie avergonzado.

"si claro" dijo Jean sarcásticamente "mejor empecemos a maquillarte, solo tenemos dos horas antes de que tus primos lleguen y aún debo maquillar a Marco y a Sasha"

_Y a Dean, él también quiere ser un zombi._

Una hora y media después, Connie ya parecía un zombi.

Y mientras empezaba a hacerle cicatrices a Marco, que no dejaba de reírse porque el pincel le hacía cosquillas, sonó el timbre de casa de Connie.

"Deben ser tus primos" dijo jean mirando el reloj y volviendo a Marco "aunque llegaron media hora antes"

"Yo voy" dije levantándome del sillón.

Era la señora Kirschtein.

"Hola" dije desde la puerta.

"Lo vendré a buscar a las diez" dijo fríamente "que no se coma muchos dulces" Le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo y se marcho.

"Sasha" dijo Dean "¿Qué pasa si a los primos de Connie no les agrado?"

_¿Por qué es tan adorable? Es totalmente diferente a Jean_

"Dean" dije mientras tomaba su mochila "¿crees que serías capaz de no agradarle a alguien? además hay un par de personas que están esperando por ti"

Confundido se dirigió a la cocina.

"¡Jean!" grito desde la puerta corriendo hacia él

Confundido Jean miro a su hermano antes de recibirlo en sus brazos.

"¡¿Dean?!" dejo el pincel a un lado y recibió a su hermano pequeño levantándolo del suelo en un fuerte abrazo "Tú" dijo mirándome en agradecimiento.

"Yo" dije orgullosa de haber provocado esa escena.

"¡Marco!" dijo Dean saltando de los brazos de su hermano a los de su amigo.

Marco lo recibió de la misma manera que Jean lo había hecho, dándole un gran abrazo.

_Marco ama a Dean, es él quien le ha enseñado a ser amable con los demás._

Cuando estaba en el suelo, Dean miro a Connie confundido

"Hola Dean" dijo Connie desde su silla.

"¿Connie?" dijo tratando de reconocerlo detrás de su maquillaje de zombi.

"No" dijo Connie agachándose a la altura de los ojos del pequeño "Connie zombi"

"Wow" dijo Dean tocando su cara "¡Yo también quiero ser un zombi!"

Connie apunto a Jean

"Este imbe—perdón, tu hermano lo hizo, ¿Por qué no se lo pides a él?"

Dean se sentó en la silla frente a Jean

"Quiero ser un zombi" dijo emocionado.

"Sasha" dijo Jean "no te importa espera otro rato, ¿cierto?"

"Por supuesto que no" dije dirigiéndome al refrigerador "así podre comer otro pedazo de pastel"

Todos rieron.

"Oye" dijo Connie "no deberías comer más si piensas comer dulces en unas horas"

Lo mire sorprendida

"¿Dudas de la capacidad de mi estomago?"

"Apuesto a que te enfermaras del estomago si sigues comiendo así hoy"

"¿Es eso un reto?"

"Puedes apostarlo" dijo

"¿Y que gano yo?"

Se quedo callado un rato pensando

"Si no te enfermas" dijo finalmente "te llevare a un buffet de todo lo que pueda comer"

_Mamá nunca me ha dejado ir a uno de esos_

"Trato Springer" dije sacudiendo su mano.

Media hora después, Dean, Marco y Connie jugaban cartas mientras Jean me maquillaba.

Sonó el timbre.

"Yo voy" dijo Connie, dándole la oportunidad a Dean y a Marco de revisar sus cartas.

De pronto, se escucho el grito de una niña.

Todos nos quedamos callados escuchando como Connie le explicaba a su prima que solo era maquillaje y su hermano se reía a carcajadas.

Connie se apareció con su prima sollozando en brazos y sus dos hermanos detrás de él.

"Chicos" dijo Connie apuntando a la pequeña "esta es Maida" luego apuntando al mayor "este es Gareth y este es pequeño es Aiken"

"Hola" dijeron los dos niños en unísono.

_Son parecidos a Connie, pero creo que cuando crezcan serán más altos que él._

"Creo que Maida debería ser la zombi" dijo Connie "así serian dos parejas de zombis"

"Que buena idea" dijo Marco "Dean y Maida irán con Jean y conmigo y Connie y Sasha irán con Gareth y Aiken"

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

Jean termino de maquillar a Maida, que ya estaba mucho más tranquila con la idea de ser zombi. Los demás jugábamos a las cartas.

Dean, Gareth y Aiken se llevaron bien desde un primer momento.

Cerca de las ocho, ya todos estábamos listos para ir a pedir dulce o truco.

Cuando Dean tomo la mano de Maida para poder salir, a pesar de todo el maquillaje, pudimos notar que estaba sonrojado.

_Creo que deberíamos juntarnos más seguido de esta manera_

Mientras pedíamos dulces, varias personar no hicieron detener para sacarnos fotos, ya fuera solo de nosotros o con sus hijos.

Varios creyeron que éramos los padres de los niños.

_Creo que el maquillaje oculta bastante bien que solo tenemos dieciséis años._

Luego de una hora caminando, Aiken, el pequeño de seis años estaba agotado. Connie lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo el resto del camino a casa.

_Connie sí que será un buen padre._

_¿Será? _

_¿Ya estoy pensando en la posibilidad de tener hijos con él?_

Ya cerca de las nueve y media, el único de los niños que se mantenía en pie era Gareth, Maida había caído diez minutos después de Aiken. Y Dean perdió la batalla cinco minutos después.

"Creo que ya deberíamos ir a casa" dijo Jean, con Maida en sus brazos.

"Si" dijo Connie "ahí podremos repartir los dulces"

"Yo no te daré los míos" dijo Gareth tomado de mi mano.

"No te los pedí enano" dijo Connie sacando la lengua.

_Creo que Gareth es la única persona a la que Connie puede llamar enano. Por ahora._

Al llegar a casa, los pequeños quedaron en el sillón, Gareth se durmió al momento de sentarse.

Repartimos los dulces de forma en que quedaran iguales para los tres pequeños y unos veinte más para Gareth porque era el mayor.

Connie y yo comimos dulces sin parar, el se detuvo antes por el dolor de estomago.

Yo me detuve un par de barras de chocolate después.

_No, no, no._

_Por favor estomago, se fuerte._

_Hice esto solo para poder ir al buffet._

_Maldito Connie._

Jean y Marco desmaquillaron a Maida y a Dean, mientras ambos dormían.

Cerca de las diez quince, sonó el timbre.

_La madre de Jean._

_No puedo moverme, me duele mucho es estomago._

"Yo voy" dijo Jean mientras caminaba a la puerta.

"¡No!" grite desde el sofá.

No pude evitar que abriera la puerta y encontrara a su madre al otro lado.

_Diablos._

"¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo su madre

"Lo mismo iba a preguntar yo" dijo Jean antes de lanzarme una mirada que podría haberme matado.

_Creo que voy a vomitar._

* * *

Siiiiii! Jean tiene un hermanito!

Ya se lo que estan pensando "Literalmente le cambiaste una letra al nombre de Jean"

PERO la pronunciación es totalmente diferente Jean(yan, eso solo un ejemplo asi que no me juzguen XD) y Dean(Din, hermozo)

Y si DeanxMaida es canon :P


	9. Sopa y galletas

**Notas:** Disculpen el atraso!

Esta semana, que solo ha tenido tres días hábiles, ha sido una locura, solo diré que me disfrace de dinosaurio para ser perseguida por niños en mi colegio.

* * *

_¿Por qué no pensé un poco?_

_¿Que creía, que Dean iba a aparecer sólo en casa de Connie? ¡Tiene ocho! _

_Estaba tan feliz de verlo que no quise pensar en que ella lo había traído._

_Ahora está aquí, frente a mí._

"¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo muy seria.

"Lo mismo iba a preguntar" dije cuando le lance una mirada a Sasha.

_Te voy a matar._

"Vine por mi hijo" dijo mi madre

"Tu hijo menor mamá, tienes dos hijos" dije enojado "Dean está durmiendo, lo llevare a casa cuando despierte"

"¡No!" dijo enojándose "me lo llevare ahora"

Trato de entrar pero le obstaculice el paso.

"No dejare que lo despiertes" dije en voz baja, pero furioso "lo llevare a casa cuando despierte"

"Soy su madre" dijo

"Y yo su hermano" respondí cerrando la puerta "adiós"

_La deje ahí._

_Le cerré la puerta en la cara._

_Estoy temblando._

_Me pude haber alejado de ellos, pero nunca me alejaré de Dean._

"Perdón Jean, en serio quería que estuvieran juntos en Halloween" dijo Sasha, triste.

La tome del brazo y la levante, porque ella no se podía parar por su cuenta, y la abrace.

"No te disculpes glotona. La pasamos genial hoy y nadie, ni siquiera mi madre podrá arruinar eso."

"Jean" dijo Sasha

"¿Si?"

"Creo que voy a vomitar" dijo alejándose de mí y corriendo al baño.

_Esta idiota_

"¡Vaya forma de arruinar el momento Sash!" le grite antes de que entrara al baño.

Connie y Marco se rieron desde la mesa de la cocina.

"Creo que gane la apuesta" dijo Connie triunfante, pero al mismo tiempo adolorido.

"Si, pero ahora ambos están enfermos." Dije bajándole el ánimo.

"Valió la pena" dijo haciendo una mueca entre burla y dolor.

"Jean, creo que ya deberíamos ir a casa" dijo Marco mirando el reloj "Ya casi son las once y debemos llevar a Dean a tu casa"

_Cierto, ahora me quedo con Marco, no puedo contarle una historia a Dean antes de dormir._

"Ok" respondí "guarda las cosas mientras despierto a Dean"

Cuando fui al sofá donde estaban los cuatro niños, Dean y Maida seguían de la mano.

_Este pequeño bandido se enamoro. _

"Connie" dije "ven aquí"

Connie vino al sofá y vio la escena.

"Wow" susurro "tu hermano es un Casanova, mejor que tú por lo menos"

Le golpee las costillas, mientras sacaba una foto con mi celular.

"¿Crees que podrían seguir viéndose?" le dije a Connie

"¿Por qué no? Los chicos lo aman" dijo "además, viven a unos diez minutos de tu casa, así que solo debemos llevar a Dean para que juegue con ellos"

"¿Debemos?" dije mirándolo, sorprendido de quisiera lo mismo que yo.

"C-Claro" dijo golpeando mi hombro "son mis primos y eres mi amigo, la pase muy bien hoy y creo que deberíamos juntarnos de esta manera más seguido."

_Wow, Connie tiene sentimientos_

Puse mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

"A mí también me gustaría enano" dije "las veces que pueda sacar a Dean de esa casa, lo llevaremos"

_Lo prometo._

"Voy a despertarlo para poder ir a casa" le dije a Connie mientras él iba a la cocina a ayudar a Marco.

"Dean" le dije moviéndolo "despierta pequeño engendro" murmuró algo sin sentido "Dean, debo llevarte a casa"

Entreabrió los ojos y me miró

"Quiero quedarme con los chicos" dijo rascándose los ojos.

"No puedes, pero te prometo que los podrás ver en un tiempo"

_Si es que logro convencer a mamá._

Logre que soltara la mano de Maida, le puse mi chaqueta y lo tome en brazos para poder irnos.

"Marco" dije tratando de no despertar a Dean "¿estás listo?"

"Si" respondió "adiós Connie"

"Adiós Marco, adiós Jean"

"Adiós Connie, despídeme de Sasha de nuestra parte"

"Iré a revisar si aún vive" dijo en un tono de broma y preocupación.

Salimos de la casa de Connie cerca de las once y media.

"Me divertí mucho hoy" dijo Marco poniendo su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

"Todos lo hicimos" dije sonriendo.

De pronto Dean empezó a despertar.

"Lo despertaste" dijo Marco riendo.

_Si claro, YO lo desperté_

"¿Jean?" dijo mi hermanito acomodando su cabeza en mi cuello.

"¿Qué pasa Dean?" dije en voz baja esperando no despertarlo tanto.

"¿Marco y tu se aman?"

_¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudo notarlo? Debió haber sido Sasha, esa glotona chismosa._

"Si, pero ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?" dije luego de un rato.

"Ustedes actúan como Connie y Sasha" dijo Dean riéndose vagamente.

_¿Como un niño de ocho años puede notar algo así? Yo a los ocho ni siquiera sabía que lo que era el amor de pareja._

"¿Por eso no vas a casa?" continuo "¿Por qué te casaste con Marco y ahora vives con él?"

_Ahí está la inocencia que buscaba._

"No Dean, aun no me he casado con Marco" dije mirando a Marco de reojo. Estaba sonriendo "me fui a su casa unos días, porque Marco está enfermo y es demasiado trabajo para que su madre lo haga sola"

"¿Cuándo vas a volver?" me pregunto antes de quedarse dormido de nuevo

No respondí, porque ni siquiera yo sabía la respuesta.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, le pedí a Marco que sacara las llaves de mi bolsillo trasero.

_¿Acaba de hacer lo que creo que hizo?_

"Acabas de… ¿apretarme el trasero?" dije confundido.

"Dejare que tu lo juzgues" dijo Marco antes de besarme y poner la llave en la cerradura.

_Este maldito es más pervertido que yo._

_Me encanta._

Entramos a la casa y vimos a mi madre sentada en el sillón.

"¿Saben qué hora es?" dijo enojada

_Las doce._

"Voy a dejar a Dean a su habitación y luego me puedes decir lo que quieras ¿está bien?"

No dijo nada, solo asintió.

Lleve a Dean a su habitación en el segundo piso, que está junto a la mía.

Marco me ayudo a ponerle el pijama y dejarlo en su cama.

_Marco será un gran padre. De esos que te enseñan a aceptar a los demás._

_¿Ya estoy pensando en él como padre? _

_Algo está mal conmigo._

Fui a mi habitación a buscar algo de ropa extra. Encontré mi vieja radio, la que usaba con Marco cuando jugábamos a ser soldados.

"¿Marco?"

"Si jean"

"¿Aún conservas la tuya?" dije mostrándole la radio

"Si" dijo "está en mi baúl ¿por qué?"

_Creo que encontré una manera de hablar con mi hermano._

No respondí.

Tome un pedazo de papel y escribí una nota para Dean. La adjunte a la radio y la deje debajo de la almohada de mi hermano.

_Dean, esta radio será la forma que tendremos para hablar, no se la enseñes a mamá._

_Será nuestro secreto._

_Si estas aburrido, solo, o únicamente quieres hablar, siempre estaré esperando al otro lado del radio._

_Te quiere, Jean._

Marco sonrió.

Nos dirigimos a la sala para enfrentar a mi madre.

"Bueno" dije sentándome con Marco en el sillón frente a ella "adelante"

"Jean, quiero hablar contigo, pero quiero que Marco se vaya" dijo mirándolo con desprecio.

"Si quieres hablar conmigo, Marco se queda" dije decidido.

"Está bien" dijo mi madre

_Está agotada, se nota que no ha dormido bien._

"Jean" continuo "quiero que vuelvas a casa"

"¿Qué?" dije confundido mirando a Marco.

"Quiero que vuelvas" continuo "tu padre y yo nos dimos cuenta que solo porque seas…gay, no significa que no puedas vivir con nosotros."

_¿Está hablando en serio?_

"Y ¿qué pasa con Marco?" dije tomándole la mano "sabes que no lo dejaré aunque me dejen volver, ¿cierto?"

"Jean" dijo mi madre "por el bien de Dean, creo que no deberías estar tanto tiempo con Marco, eso lo haría confundirse y sentirse incomodo."

_Lo sabía, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto._

_Quieren chantajearme con Dean para alejarme de Marco._

_Si Dean no me hubiera hablado camino a casa, hay una gran posibilidad de que lo haya pensado._

_Amo a Marco, pero necesito proteger a mi hermano de mis padres._

"Mamá" dije "Dean ya lo sabe, de hecho me pregunto si me había casado con Marco y que si esa era la razón por la que me había ido de casa"

Me miro sorprendida.

"Si eso es todo lo que querías decir me voy" me levante del sillón y lleve a Marco a la puerta.

"Jean" dijo mi madre con lagrimas en los ojos "quiero que vuelvas, pero no puedo aceptar que estés con un hombre, hay chicas tan lindas allá afuera, como Sasha, ¿por qué fuiste novio de ella?"

_Siempre quiso que fuera mi novia, volveré a esta casa cuando acepten que amo a mi mejor amigo._

La mire a los ojos y le dije

"Vendré a visitar a Dean en unos días, lo llevare a casa de los primos de Connie, debería alegrarte que le gusta una niña, el podría ser tu orgullo desde ahora"

Y salí de ahí con Marco de la mano.

_No debo llorar._

_En verdad creí que me habían aceptado, pero solo quieren que Dean deje de hacer tantas preguntas. _

Llegamos a casa de Marco, su madre estaba durmiendo. Fuimos a la habitación de Marco, nos acostamos en su cama, y empecé a llorar.

Marco no dijo nada, solo me abrazo. Tal como el día en que llegue aquí.

_Podría estar de esta forma eternamente._

_Sin preocuparme por lo que los demás digan._

A la mañana siguiente Marco ya no estaba a mi lado.

_¿Qué hora es? Sé que es sábado. Debo levantarme._

_¿Dónde está Marco?_

_¿Qué es ese ruido?_

De pronto escuche como la radio emitía un ruido espantoso de estática

"J-Jean ¿estás ahí?" se escucho una voz salir de ella.

_Dean_

Tome la radio lo más rápido que pude. Eran las 9:55 de la mañana.

"Dean" dije feliz de que mi madre no lo haya visto antes que él "¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien" dijo nervioso

"Dean" dije acercándome más al radio como lo hubiera hecho con él "¿Qué te pasa?"

"Mis papás no están" dijo

_Lo dejaron solo ¿Cómo es posible que lo dejen solo? ¡Tiene ocho! _

"Dean" dije ocultando mi rabia "¿quieres visitar a Connie?"

"¡Si!" dijo emocionado.

"Estaré allá en cinco minutos" dije mientras me ponía la chaqueta "vístete"

"Está bien" dijo acabando con la estática de la radio.

"¡Marco!" llame mientras marcaba al teléfono de Connie

_Sus primos están allá y seguramente también Sasha, anoche no estaba my bien para salir. _

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo desde la puerta

"¿Me acompañarías a la casa de Connie?" dije esperando en el teléfono

"Si claro, pero ¿Por qué?"

No pude responder.

"¿Que pasa Kirschtein?" dijo Connie desde el otro lado del teléfono con una voz cansada.

"Enano, ¿puedo pasar a tu casa con Dean y Marco?"

"Si claro, pero" dijo indeciso "¿Por qué quieres venir?"

"Te contare cuando llegue" dije serio

"Ok, nos vemos" antes de que se escuchara un gran quejido.

_Me alegra que entienda cuando hablo en serio._

"Adiós" dije y voltee a Marco "mis padres dejaron solo a Dean"

"Vamos" dijo antes de preguntar si quiera como me había enterado.

Fuimos a casa. Dean ya estaba en la cocina esperando por nosotros.

_¿Por qué estaba tan aterrado? _

_Dean está a literalmente a diez metros de distancia._

_¿Por qué creí que algo le pasaría? _

_Seguramente al despertar no encontró a nadie y me hablo por radio._

"Jean" dijo corriendo hacia mi "gracias por el radio"

"De nada enanito" dije acariciando su cabeza "Vamos a casa de Connie"

"Si" dijo emocionado.

Cuando llegamos donde Connie, se escuchaban unos quejido antinaturales.

_Debe ser Sasha._

Toque el timbre.

Nos recibió la madre de Connie.

"Hola chicos" dijo abriendo la puerta "Pasen"

"Gracias" dije con Dean de mi mano y Marco detrás de mí.

En el sillón estaban Connie y Sasha compartiendo una manta.

_Este par de idiotas están peor de lo que pensé._

Gareth, Aiken y Maida jugaban Monopoly en la mesa de la cocina.

Dean soltó mi mano antes que pudiera notarlo y se sentó al lado de Maida, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

_Ese demonio._

"¿Chicos están bien?" escuche a Marco preguntarle a Connie y a Sasha, que se retorcían en el sillón.

"Jesús Pecoso" dijo Sasha "¿crees que podrías darme algo de comer además de estas malditas galletas?"

Me reí

"Eso les pasa por glotones" dije "bueno, y además idiotas"

"No es gracioso cara de caballo" dijo Connie haciendo una mueca de dolor "ahora dime ¿Por qué vinieron?"

"Dean estaba solo en casa y como sabía que ustedes estaban aquí, decidí traerlo" mire de reojo como mi hermano y sus nuevos amigos estaban riendo en la cocina "además del hecho de que Dean puede ver a los chicos y a Maida" dije levantando las cejas sugestivamente.

Connie miro a la cocina y haciendo un gran esfuerzo rió.

"Chicos" dijo la madre de Connie" ¿Creen que podrían cuidar a este par de glotones y a los niños mientras voy a comprar algo de comida?"

"Claro" dije "no se preocupe"

"Gracias amor" dijo mientras se ponía su abrigo y se iba.

"Voy a hacerles algo de sopa" dijo Marco acercándose a los dos enfermos "¿algún sabor en especial?"

"No" dijo Sasha "solo quiero dejar de comer estas estúpidas galletas que no saben a nada"

"Sabes que no debes comer todo el tiempo ¿cierto?" dijo Connie mientras sonreía.

"Nunca me digas eso a mi Connie" dijo Sasha tratando de lucir seria.

Todos nos reímos.

Mientras Marco hacia la sopa, fui a ver a los niños que estaban sentados en la mesa concentrados en su juego.

_Es increíble como este juego ha durado tanto._

_Recuerdo que marco y yo siempre lo jugábamos. _

_Él siempre ganaba, yo me enojaba y dejaba de jugar, pero de una u otra forma me convencía de seguir jugando._

"¿Quieres jugar?" dijo Gareth apuntando la silla a su lado.

"De acuerdo" dije "pero yo seré el banco"

"Está bien" dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

_No sé si me dejaron por ser el mayor o porque a ninguno le gusta ser el banco._

_Me quedare con la primera._

Mientras jugábamos, Marco se unió a nosotros. Connie y Sasha habían quedado noqueados por la medicinas.

Luego de un rato, todos ya habían comprado propiedades y yo les debía a todos.

_¿Cómo es posible que unos niños me estén ganando? _

_De Marco no me sorprende, pero ¿Aiken? _

_¡Tiene seis! Ni siquiera debería saber jugar a esto._

_Soy un asco en juegos de mesa. Pídanme jugar un partido de futbol o voleibol, pero ajedrez o cartas, tengan por seguro que perderé. _

Seguimos jugando hasta que la madre de Connie llegó con comida.

Desarmamos el juego, yo con más entusiasmo que los otros y comimos todos en la mesa.

Estuvieron la mayor parte del tiempo burlándose de mí y de cómo no se jugar.

Cerca de las tres de la tarde, nos preparábamos para irnos.

Tratamos de despertar a Connie y a Sasha, pero fue imposible.

"Gareth, Dean" dije mirando a los caídos en acción "traigan lápices"

Obedecieron.

Dibujamos en la cara de ambos.

Mientras la madre de Connie se reía, Marco y Maida nos decía que debíamos escribir.

Connie quedo con un lindo bigote, una sola ceja y la palabra _tontito_ en la frente.

_Hubiera escrito algo como "Idiota" o "imbécil", pero no debo corromper la mente de estos niños._

_Por ahora._

Sasha quedó con múltiples dibujos de comida, unos lentes y la palabra _glotona_ en la frente.

Nos fuimos a casa, Dean estaba en medio de nosotros, tomado de nuestras manos.

_Esta sensación quedara para siempre en mi corazón._

Cuando estábamos llegando, vi el auto de mis padres aparcado frente a la casa.

_Dios_

_¿Por qué cada pequeño momento de felicidad que tengo desde que me fui es arruinado por ellos?_

* * *

**Notas: **Ojala les haya gustado, la mamá de Jean de verdad lo quiere, pero no es buena demostrándolo.

Connie y Sasha son como Jake el perro cuando esta enfermo, jijijijij


	10. Leche y Galletas

**Notas:** Ok gente, estamos en la recta final, solo un mes más y esto termina, les quería agradecer desde el fondo de mi pequeño corazón, por los reviews, los favs y todo (incluso algunos de ustedes me pusieron en sus alertas de autor, y es hermoso)_  
_

se que eso no les importa asi que solo sigan mientras yo lloro en una esquina.

* * *

_Llegaron los padres de Jean_

Íbamos los tres de la mano y noté la expresión de Jean al ver el auto.

Mi corazón se detuvo.

_Este es el momento que espere desde que Jean se vino a quedar a mi casa._

_Tengo que ser capaz de actuar esta vez._

_No puedo aterrarme y quedarme callado como las últimas veces._

"Marco" dijo Jean con la expresión de alguien que estuviera preparado para ir a la guerra. Ojos fríos pero con un terror indescriptible.

"¿Si?"

"Ve a casa, te alcanzare luego"

"No" dije decidido "no te dejare solo, no otra vez"

Llegamos a la puerta, Jean suspiro y saco las llaves de su bolsillo.

"¿Preparados?" nos dijo inexpresivo

"Siempre" le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Si" dijo Dean apretando mi mano.

Cuando entramos, la Sra. Kirschtein corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

"Mi pequeño" dijo antes de mirarnos a Jean y a mí con desprecio "¿Por qué se lo llevaron?"

"Dean" dijo Jean cerrando los puños "ve a tu cuarto, debo hablar con nuestros padres"

"Ok" dijo Dean, con una cara de culpa.

"¿Por qué lo dejaron solo?" dijo Jean al escuchar la puerta de la habitación de Dean cerrarse.

"Fuimos a la parroquia" dijo el padre de Jean.

"¿y por qué no llevaron a Dean?" dijo Jean

Ninguno dijo nada.

"¡respondan!" dijo enojado.

"Fuimos a hablar con el pastor Nick" dijo su madre

_¿Qué?_

_¿Por qué hablaron con él?_

El pastor Nick es un hombre alto, avanzado en edad que solía ser un alcohólico.

Hace unos diez años, en un accidente causado por su adicción, perdió a su esposa y a su hija.

Desde ese momento dejó la bebida y se dedicó derechamente a la religión, predica de forma leal y obstinada.

_La verdad no entiendo como se hizo pastor luego de ser conocido como el borracho del pueblo._

"¿Y para que fueron a hablar con ese anciano alcohólico?" dijo Jean enojándose más.

"Queríamos una guía para que nos ayudara a superar lo que estamos pasando" respondió el padre de Jean.

"¿Lo que están pasando? Dijo antes de entender a lo que se refería "están diciéndome, que dejaron a mi hermano de ocho años solo ¿para hablar sobre algo que ya todos saben y a nadie parece molestarle excepto a ustedes dos?

"Jean" dijo su madre "tu no entiendes, ya nadie nos mira con respeto, ahora somos los que criaron a un hijo gay"

Jean rio fríamente

"Wow" dijo mirando a sus padres a los ojos "creí que ustedes eran astutos, inteligentes pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo que en realidad son: Unos cobardes. Unos putos bebes"

"Jean" dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro.

Su padre se lanzo a él para golpearlo.

Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, me puse en frente de Jean y recibí el golpe de lleno en la boca.

_No dejare que lo golpee de nuevo._

"¡Marco!" dijo Jean mientras se arrodillaba a mi lado

"M-Marco" dijo el padre de Jean mirando su puño, consciente de lo que había hecho "no quise, y-yo, era para Jean. Lo siento"

"No Sr. Kirschtein" dije limpiando mi boca con mi manga "no dejare que vuelva a tocar a Jean. Me asegurare a recibir cada golpe"

_Lo digo en serio._

"Marco" dijo su madre mientras extendía su mano hacia mi "déjame ayudarte"

"No dejare que lo toques" dijo Jean mientras me ayudaba a pararme. Miro a su padre "puedes golpearme a mí, me lo merezco, pero si me entero que golpeas a Dean, me encargare a que ninguno de ustedes vuelva a verlo de nuevo"

Y salimos de ahí.

"No tenias que hacerte el héroe" dijo Jean tocando mi boca con su índice.

"Lo dije en serio" dije mientras hacia una mueca de dolor.

"Si" dijo mirando al cielo "también yo"

Cuando llegamos a casa, mi mamá limpio mi herida.

Por suerte la convencimos de no sacarle los dientes al Sr. Kirschtein.

"Ahora te quedara una hermosa cicatriz" dijo Jean mientras estábamos en el sofá.

"Aahh ¿Cuál es tu obsesión con mi herida?" le dije quitando su dedo de mi labio partido.

"¿Ah? N-no lo sé, creo que aún no puedo creer que recibieras ese puñetazo por mi"

"Tú hiciste igual cuando tu madre iba a abofetearme" dije mientras golpeaba su hombro "ya no te debo nada"

"Si" dijo mirando a la nada.

"Jean" dije preocupado "él va a estar bien, no te preocupes"

"Lo sé" dijo tratando de sonreír.

Dos semanas después, Sasha y Connie ya habían mejorado casi completamente, incluso Sasha había tratado de convencernos de llevarla a un buffet todo lo que pueda comer, diciendo, que quería borrar ese sabor a galletas de su boca.

"Esa nunca aprende" dijo Jean

"Lo sé" dije "algún día lograra convencernos de llevarla y temeré por nuestras vidas"

Jean rió.

_Me encanta su risa._

A un mes de navidad, mi labio ya estaba de su tamaño normal, solo con una cicatriz de un centímetro de ancho.

Ese día pasó algo extraño.

Jean recibió un mensaje de su madre.

"Marco" dijo Jean sorprendido "mira"

Me mostro el mensaje de su madre.

**Jean, como esta Marco?**

_¿Qué? _

_Esta debe ser la primera vez que habla con Jean._

_Y la primera vez que pregunta por mí._

"Contesta" dije

"¿Y qué le digo? ¿Que estuviste dos semanas con los labios de sapo y ahora tienes una cicatriz?" dijo un poco enojado

"Solo di _bien gracias por preguntar_" le dije tratando de tomar su celular.

"No pondré eso" dijo Jean mientras escribía _bien _como respuesta a su madre.

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron así. Jean recibiendo mensajes de su madre como:

**Has hablado con Dean?**

**Como están tus clases?**

**Está bien la madre de Marco? Debe estar agotada de limpiar su desorden**

Y la más reciente.

**Con quien pasaran la navidad?**

_La verdad Jean y yo no habíamos pensado mucho en eso, cenaríamos como siempre con mi madre en noche buena e iremos a la casa de Connie para navidad._

"¿Crees que debería invitarlos?" dijo Jean mirando su teléfono "me refiero a la casa de Connie. Voy a llevar a Dean, pero no había pensado en mis padres"

"Jean" le dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro "creo que deberías invitarlos, han pasado casi tres meses desde que viniste a vivir aquí"

_Que rápido pasa el tiempo, hace tres meses que Jean y yo somos novios._

"¿Quieres que me vaya?" dijo un poco decepcionado.

"¡No!" dije "pero me gustaría que te arreglaras con tus padres, además no se supone que los hermanos hablen por radios"

"Está bien" dijo derrotado y le envió un mensaje a su madre.

**Quería llevar a Dean donde Connie.**

**Oh **respondió su madre

**Si quieres, y si Connie puede, pueden acompañarnos.**

"Esto es una mierda" dijo Jean al ver que su madre no contestaba "sabía que era una mala idea"

Antes de que pudiera decir algo escuchamos a mi madre llamar desde el primer piso.

"¡Jean, Marco los buscan!"

"¿Connie y Sasha?" dije

"Deben querer hablar de la comida que serviremos en navidad" dijo Jean en burla.

Al bajar, nos encontramos con los padres de Jean hablando con mi madre.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" dijo Jean

"Hola Jean" dijo su padre "queríamos responder tu pregunta en persona y le estábamos hablando de eso a Clara"

"Jean" dijo su madre con una sonrisa que no habíamos visto en más de dos meses "nos gustaría pasar navidad con ustedes, si es lo que quieres"

Jean y yo nos miramos sorprendidos de la actitud tan amable de los padres de Jean.

_¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

_Bueno, es genial que estén tranquilos por fin._

_Pero en realidad es extraño verlos así._

"Ok" dijo Jean incrédulo de la escena "¿Qué les sucede a ustedes dos?"

"Jean" dijo su padre levantándose y yendo hacia él.

_Lo está abrazando. _

"Lo siento" dijo mientras las lagrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos.

Jean y yo, incluso mi madre nos quedamos helados.

_Esto esta poniéndose cada vez más raro._

"Fui un imbécil" continuo su padre cuando se aparto de Jean "Jean vuelve a casa, por favor"

"Papá, ¿Qué les paso?" dijo Jean confundido

"Jean" dijo ahora su madre "luego de lo que paso con Marco, tu padre y yo nos dimos cuenta que todo esto había llegado demasiado lejos. No queremos perderte como hijo, eres maravilloso tal y como eres"

"¿Y Marco?" dijo Jean incrédulo "¿seguirán tratando de alejarme de él?"

"Hijo" dijo su padre "hace poco tuvimos que aprender algo de la peor manera posible: tu puedes amar a quien se te de la puta gana, ni yo, ni tu madre y ni nadie puede evitarlo"

_Debo estar soñando._

_Vamos cerebro. _

_¿Por qué juegas así conmigo?_

"Jean" dijo su madre con los ojos vidriosos "por favor perdónanos"

_Esta es la primera vez que la escucho pedir perdón a Jean de una forma realmente sincera._

"Perdónanos por querer alejarte de Marco" continuo "perdónanos por alejarte de Dean. Bueno, perdónanos por todo"

Lo único que hizo Jean fue abrazar a sus padres.

_Esta llorando, pero no de tristeza, ni decepción como las últimas veces._

_Esta llorando de felicidad._

_Este es un milagro de navidad._

_Dos semanas antes._

"Qué bueno que se arreglaron" dijo mi madre con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

_Creo que soy el único que no está llorando en este momento. _

_En realidad creo que es un sueño y despertare en cualquier momento._

"Si" dijo Jean secando sus lagrimas avergonzado

"Marco" dijo el padre de Jean mientras estiraba su mano hacia mi "ven"

Me acerque cauteloso y le di la mano.

Tiro de mi brazo y me unió al abrazo.

_Ahora estoy seguro de que es un sueño. _

_Aquí en medio de Jean y sus padres._

_Debe ser un sueño._

"Lo sentimos Marco" dijo la Sra. Kirschtein cuando nos apartamos.

"No importa señora, me alegra que las cosas se hayan arreglado"

"Es un milagro navideño" dijo mi madre

"Dos semanas antes" respondió Jean

_Pensamos lo mismo._

Jean volvió a su casa esa misma noche.

Desde mi habitación podía escuchar como Dean gritaba de alegría.

_Todo es como debía ser._

Dos semanas después, en navidad, fuimos en el auto de los Kirschtein a la casa de Connie.

En su casa, estaban sus pequeños primos, Sasha y la madre de Connie.

"¡Springer!" grito Jean desde la puerta tomado de mi mano "traje a mis padres, ¿no importa cierto?"

"Claro que no" dijo Connie entendiendo lo que paso "mientras más mejor. Pasen"

"Gracias" dijeron sus padres.

Les presentamos a Gareth, Aiken y a Maida, la enamorada de su hijo menor.

"es linda" le dijo su madre a Dean

Dean sonrojado, esperando que Maida no haya oído lo que dijo, se fue corriendo a jugar con sus amigos.

"Hola" dijo Sasha con un suéter navideño, de esos que nadie compra, siempre te regalan "me alegra que estén aquí señores Kirschtein"

"Gracias querida" dijo la madre de Jean "¿Connie es tu novio?"

"Si" dijo Sasha con un tono rosado en sus mejillas.

"Los adultos están ahí en la cocina bebiendo ponche" dijo Connie con una bandeja de galletas y de leche.

"Gracias Sasha" dijo el Sr. Kirschtein.

Nuestros padres se dirigieron a la cocina dejándonos solos en la sala de estar.

Cuando les contamos a Connie y a Sasha lo que había pasado hace dos semanas, estaban igual de confundidos que nosotros.

"Es genial amigo" dijo Connie

"Si, ya era hora se arreglaran" dijo Sasha llenándose la boca de hombres de jengibre.

"Lo sé" dijo Jean apretando mi mano "A propósito Sash"

"¿Si?" dijo Sasha mirándolo.

"¿De dónde sacaste ese horrible suéter?" dijo riendo al final.

Sasha empezó a reír y Connie frunció el ceño.

_Creo que Connie se lo regalo._

Antes que pudiera responder escuchamos a Gareth gritar

"¡Debes hacerlo Dean! Son las reglas"

Todos pudimos ver que Dean y Maida estaban debajo de un muérdago.

"Oh por dios" dijo Jean mientras reía

"Hay que fotografiarlo" dijo Sasha sacando su celular del bolsillo.

Maida y Dean estaban rojos como tomates y ni siquiera se habían besado.

"Dean" me levante del sillón y le susurre en el oído lo que debía hacer.

Dean me hizo caso.

Tomo la mano de Maida y le dio un beso en la mejilla, logrando que ella se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba.

"Aww" dijeron todos los que pudieron ver la escena.

"¡Dean y Maida son novios!" dijo Gareth

"¡Al menos tengo novia!" dijo Dean aún tomado de la mano de Maida "si es que tu quieres" le dijo a Maida entre dientes.

"Tengo que preguntarle a mi mami" dijo Maida llevando a Dean de la mano a la cocina.

Cuando volvieron, estaban de la mano ambos con grandes sonrisas.

"Nos dijeron que si" dijo Dean.

_Esto es lo más tierno que he visto en mi vida._

Los pequeños fueron noqueados por la leche tibia y las galletas cerca de las nueve de la noche. Los chicos y yo estábamos hablando en el sillón de la sala, mientras nuestros padres aun estaban en la cocina.

"Jean, Marco" dijo Sasha "miren" apuntando hacia arriba.

_¿Un muérdago? ¿En serio? _

"Ok Boldt" dijo Jean lamiéndose los labios de forma exagerada "ven aquí" mientras tomaba mi cabeza y me acercaba a él

_Oh por dios no_

_Lo amo, pero no quiero toda su saliva en mi cara._

"¡Jean!" dije riéndome y empujando su pecho "no lo hagas"

"Auch" dijo Connie riendo "eres desagradable hasta para tu novio Kirschtein"

Jean me dejo ir y se seco los labios con su manga haciendo puchero.

"Jean" dije tomando su cara y besándolo.

_Lo siento Jean, pero quería ser yo el que te besara._

_Si no, aún parecería un sueño._

"Feliz navidad" continúe cuando nos separamos.

"Aww" dijeron Connie y Sasha mientras Jean se sonrojaba.

"Feliz navidad imbéciles" dijo Jean abrazándonos a los tres.

"Feliz navidad cara de caballo" dijo Sasha, riendo.

Nos fuimos de la casa Springer cerca de las doce de la noche, Jean llevaba a su hermano en brazos y nos dirigimos al auto de los señores Kirschtein.

En el camino, Jean tomó mi mano y a ninguno de los padres pareció molestarle.

Me despedí de Jean, quien después de tres meses dormiría en su propia casa.

_Será raro no tenerlo en casa, fueron dos meses después de todo, pero al menos esta feliz. _

_En solo una semana será año nuevo. _

_No puedo esperar empezar otro año con Jean._

* * *

SI! por fin puedo decir que los padres de Jean no son tan malos T.T

Desde ahora en los cuatro ultimos capitulos, seran solo puntos de vista de Connie y de Sasha, porque esta historia es 85% SPRINGLES! (soy realista he puesto mucho Jean Marco en esto)

Ojala les haya gustado (sé que es tarde, pero creo que me amputare mi meñique lastimado)


	11. Uvas y champaña

**Notas: **daskljdklsajlkdjsa disculpen por el atraso, hubiera terminado hace mucho si no fuera una floja de porqueria, pero ademas estamos a solo tres capitulos para que esto termine y creo que llorare.

* * *

_¿Qué hora es?_

_Huele a galletas._

_Esto es ¿pelo?_

Desperté el día después de navidad, todo estaba silencioso.

_Mis primos durmiendo en mi habitación y yo durmiendo en el sofá con Sasha._

_¡¿Sasha?!_

_¿Por qué estoy durmiendo con ella_?

Estaba estirado en el sofá, Sasha tenía su cabeza y mano en mi pecho, mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y nuestras piernas estaban entrelazados.

Sentí como mi cara se enrojecía.

_¿Qué hago?_

_No puedo moverme._

_Que buen momento para que me den ganas de ir al baño._

"Sash" susurré mientras le movía el hombro "despierta"

Eran las 8:30

Empezó moverse y a estirarse

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos cuando despertó.

"¿Connie?" dijo enfocando la mirada y dándose cuenta de nuestra situación "¿por qué estoy, literalmente, encima tuyo?"

"No lo sé" dije "pero necesito que salgas de encima."

"¿Por qué?" dijo abrazándome y mirando al reloj "es muy temprano, quiero seguir durmiendo"

_Mi vejiga._

_Creo que voy a explotar._

"Sasha" dije tratando de hablar lo más sutil que pude "si no quieres que me orine encima tuyo, déjame ir"

Me soltó rápidamente

"Eres un puerco, ¡ve rápido!"

"Enseguida vuelvo" dije.

_Aahh._

_Esto es lo mejor, nunca había tenido que aguantar tanto._

_¿Cuánta leche bebí anoche? ¿5 litros?_

_Es como si no hubiera ido en siglos._

Cuando salí del baño, regrese al sofá.

Sasha ya estaba dormida.

_Nunca había dormido con Sasha._

_Se ve linda, así tranquila, sin comer nada._

_Debo parecer un psicópata mirándola de esta manera._

Puse una frazada encima de ella, le levante la cabeza y la puse en mis piernas, quedándome dormido unos minutos después.

Fuimos despertados a las diez de la mañana por el delicioso olor a huevo y pan tostado.

"Connie" alcancé a escuchar antes de que me faltara el aire.

"Aahg" dije quitando los dedos de Sasha que apretaban mi nariz "¿por qué hiciste eso?"

Trato de contener su risa

"Era necesario" dijo antes de besarme, como diciendo buenos días "Vamos a comer"

Tomó mi mano y fuimos a la cocina.

Tomamos desayuno con mi madre, mis tíos se habían ido cerca de las dos de la mañana.

Mi mamá no quiso despertar a mis primos así que les dejo algo de galletas y leche de anoche.

"¿Y?" dijo mi madre "¿Recibieron lo que querían?"

_Bueno, recibí unos audífonos, unos pantalones (dos o tres tallas mas grande, gracias Jean sé que lo hiciste a propósito), el infaltable dinero de mi abuela..._

_Y un beso de Sasha._

_Creo que era mejor de lo que podía pedir._

"Si" dije antes de tomar la mano de Sasha debajo de la mesa "tengo todo lo que quería y más"

"Que bien" dijo mamá mientras sonreía "ahora que lo pienso, ¿donde pasaremos año nuevo?, tus tíos viajaran así que podríamos quedarnos aquí e invitar a los chicos"

"De hecho" dijo Sasha mientras bebía jugo de naranja "mi mamá me pidió que los invitara a casa para año nuevo, hará una cena y todo, así que si no le molesta señora Springer"

_Año nuevo._

_Será maravilloso, no solo por la cena, sino por estar con mis idiotas favoritos y nuestros padres._

"Maravilloso" dijo mi mamá "Llevaré alguna cosita para poder recibir el año como corresponde"

Sasha y mis primos se fueron cerca de las dos de la tarde.

Cerca de las cuatro, recibí un mensaje de Jean

**Oye Springer, ya sabes donde pasaras año nuevo?**

**Si, Sasha invito a todos a su casa**

**Su mamá cocinara?**

**Si**

**Estoy dentro, tus primos irán?**

_Seguramente lo pregunta por Dean. No pudo contra el encanto Springer._

**No, saldrán de viaje y llegaran en unas semanas**

**Oh :\**

**Dile a Dean q lo siento :'(**

_Ese enanito sufrirá sin Maida_

**Lo superara, es un Kirschtein, somos fuertes como rocas.**

**See, como rocas...recuerdas esa vez que te picó la abeja?**

**Tenía diez! Y esa abeja de mierda me pico en la cara.**

**Tranquilo amigo, yo solo decía.**

**Cambiando de tema**, **a qué hora deberíamos estar en casa de Sash?**

_Sutil cambio de tema Jean_

**Es una cena, así q** **cerca de las ocho.**

**Ok, te veré en unos días enano**

**Adiós Jean.**

Cerca de las siete, en esos programas que solo las madres que ven, daban consejos de cómo empezar el año:

Abrazar a alguien de otro sexo para tener suerte en el amor.

_¿Y qué pasa con las parejas del mismo sexo? Esto es una mierda._

Regalar ropa interior color amarilla para el dinero y roja para la pasión.

_Ok eso es raro_

Copa con un anillo para compromisos.

_Mmm_

_Nah_

_Eso será para unos años más._

Doce uvas, con cada campanada comer una uva y pedir un deseo para este nuevo año.

_Le encantara a Sasha, dos cosas que ella ama, comer y pedir deseos._

"Mamá" dije tratando de llamar la atención de mi madre que escribía todo lo que decían.

"¿Si amor?" dijo mientras seguía escribiendo.

"¿Crees que podríamos hacer lo de las uvas?"

"¿Quieres hacerlo con Sasha?"

_Diablos, ¿porque me conoce tanto?_

"Si" dije avergonzado

"Entonces comprare un kilo de uvas" dijo anotando en la libreta

"Gracias" dije yendo a mi habitación, ya no podía soportar la tele basura, además debía pensar en mis deseos.

_¿Qué podría pedir?_

_¿Crecer?_

_No, debo pedir algo posible_

_Aahg_

_No se me ocurre nada._

_Debería hablar con Sasha, ella me inspirara._

Cuando la llame, al parecer estaba comiendo.

_Es Sasha, ¿qué esperaba?_

"¿Hola?" dijo con la boca llena.

"¿Tiene un momento de hablar del señor?" dije con una voz gangosa

"Connie" dijo seria "sabes que te tengo en mis contactos, ¿cierto?"

_Mierda_

"Aguafiestas" dije "pudiste haberme dicho que eras atea o algo así"

Empezó a reír.

"Ok, ¿para qué llamabas?"

_Solo quería hablarte porque me inspiras_

"Quería decirte que debes preparar doce deseos para año nuevo"

"¿Qué? ¿Doce? ¿Por qué doce?"

"Solo hazlo ¿quieres? te favorecerá"

"¡Esta bien! Cielos"

Hablamos por algunas horas, ya tenía por lo menos tres deseos listos, antes de que ella me dijera

"Connie, debo irme, adiós" y antes de que pudiera contestar dijo "Te amo"

Y colgó.

_Cuatro deseos._

_Vaya, si que sabe como vengarse._

El día 31, luego de comprar todo lo que necesitábamos, mi madre y yo nos dirigimos a casa de Sasha

_No puedo creer que me haya regalado ropa interior amarilla._

_Que me haya obligado a usarla._

_Y que le haya comprado una a Sasha._

"No se la daré" dije con la bolsa en la mano

"Si quieres que Sasha tenga buena suerte, debes hacerlo" dijo mientras veía el camino.

"Prefiero que tenga mala suerte a darle _esto_" dije señalando la bolsa

"Si no se la das tu" dijo mirándome mientras estábamos en rojo "se la daré yo, y diré que tú la elegiste"

_¿Qué hago?_

_Saldré humillado de todas formas._

_No hay salida_

"Está bien" dije resignado "se la daré yo"

Llegamos cerca de las siete de la tarde, Jean me había enviado un mensaje de que ya iban en camino, así que me daría tiempo de darle _eso_ a Sasha.

Salude a la señora Braus y mi madre se dirigió con ella a la cocina para ayudarla con la cena.

"Hola _nena_" dije besando a Sasha.

"Hola _cariño"_ dijo sonrojándose ligeramente.

"Tengo algo para ti" dije con la bolsa en la mano "fue idea de mi madre, por uno de esos estúpidos programas de televisión y...bueno e-es un. Mira" le pase la bolsa.

Cuando Sasha vio el contenido de la bolsa se sonrojo tanto o más que yo.

"¿Quieres que me ponga esto?" dijo Sasha con los ojos clavados en la bolsa

"¡N-no! Bueno si, es que, fue idea de mi madre y no lo sé"

"¿Tu también tienes uno?"

_¿Qué?_

"S-si" dije, bajándome la esquina de mi pantalón haciendo notar mi bóxer amarillo.

"Ahora vuelvo" dijo yendo a su habitación.

_¿Se lo pondrá?_

_Eso es tierno._

_Pero de alguna forma sigue perturbándome._

Llego luego de un rato aun algo sonrojada.

"¿Te lo pusiste?" pregunte

_¿Cómo se me ocurre preguntar eso?_

_¿Para qué otra cosa hubiera ido a su habitación?_

Sasha miro e hizo el mismo gesto que yo, haciendo notar el borde de sus pantaletas.

Era mi turno de sonrojar.

_No es como si nunca hubiera visto a alguien en ropa interior._

_Pero es Sasha._

_Así se debió sentir cuando yo lo hice._

"lindo" dije

_¿¡Enserio?! ¿¡Lindo?!_

_Estoy enfermo._

Sasha rio nerviosamente

"Gracias" dijo

En ese momento llegaron Jean, Marco, Dean y sus padres.

Los chicos se quedaron con nosotros en el living viendo televisión, mientras nuestros padres arreglaban la mesa y ayudaban a la madre de Sasha.

"Somos unos flojos de mierda" dijo Jean tirado en el sillón, con sus brazos alrededor de Marco y de Dean.

"¡Jean!" grito su madre desde la cocina "¡cuida tu lenguaje!"

Todos reímos menos Jean, que puso su cara en el hombro de Marco.

Dean nos obligo a ver un especial navideño de su programa favorito.

_Los repiten a pesar de que ya haya pasado una semana desde navidad._

En un principio ninguno quería, pero poco a poco ya estábamos interesados, incluso era divertido.

"No fue buena idea" dijo Dean con el control en mano "ya lo he visto tres veces esta semana y sé lo que pasa, pondré otra cosa"

"¡NO!" dijimos los "mayores" en unisonó mientras Jean le quitaba el control a su hermano.

_Somos más inmaduros que un niño de ocho años._

Cerca de las ocho, cuando ya había terminado el programa, nuestros padres nos llamaron para cenar.

Era un hermoso pavo relleno y varias ensaladas.

A lo largo de la conversación, nuestros padres mencionaron el hecho de que todos estábamos con pareja.

Menos Dean, que estaba deprimido por la ausencia de Maida

A raíz de eso Jean, como siempre dijo uno de sus comentarios irónicos.

"Y enano" dijo mientras yo le daba un gran mordisco al pavo que tenía en mi plato

"¿Qué harás con en porno en tu computador si ahora tienes a Sasha?"

Todos rieron, incluso Sasha que me miraba sonrojada.

"Jean" dijo su madre tratando de disimular su risa.

Me atragante

_¿Qué?_

_¿Cómo lo sabe?_

_Mejor dicho ¿a qué se refiere con que ahora tengo a Sasha?_

_Oh_

No podía parar de toser, el pavo había quedado en mi garganta y me costaba respirar.

"Enano" dijo Jean dándome un golpe en la espalda, logrando que el pavo bajara

"Maldito cara de caballo" dije cuando al fin pude respirar.

"¡Te salve la vida! ¡Y en año nuevo!" dijo Jean con su mano aun en mi espalda "me debes una grande Springer"

"Si no hubieras sido un idiota no me hubiera ahogado" dije golpeando sus costillas.

"Connie" dijo mi madre conteniendo su risa "no deberías tener ese tipo de cosas en tu computadora, tus primos la ocupan cuando vienen aquí"

"Mamá es una carpeta con contra-E-es decir...no sé de qué estás hablando"

Todos rieron aun más fuerte, menos Dean, él por suerte aun no entendía mucho de estas cosas.

_Dean, mantente así por los siguientes veinte años._

Terminamos TODA la comida cerca de las once.

_No puedo creer que hayamos sido capaces de comer todo eso y que Sasha aún tenga hambre._

_Espero que en una hora me den ganas de comer doce uvas._

_Jean y Marco ya saben que deben pedir los deseos._

La hora que teníamos de sobra, estuvimos ayudando a la madre de Sasha a limpiar los platos y ordenar el patio para recibir el año bajo las estrellas.

_Será perfecto._

Dean se quedo dormido en el sillón.

"¿Crees que deberíamos despertarlo a las doce?" dijo Jean mientras cubría a su hermano con su chaqueta.

"Creo que si" dije mientras ponía las uvas en un platón "a mí no me gustaría que me dejaran de lado, además después del brindis puede dormir de nuevo"

"Tienes razón" dijo cuando volteo a verme "a propósito, ¿cuales serán tus deseos?"

_No debe saberlo_

"Ha" dije "como si fuera a decirte, Kirschtein"

"¡Vamos!" dije haciendo puchero "Dime"

"Te pareces a Maida cuando me pide que la lleve de caballito Jean" le dije mientras salía al jardín.

"Empezarás este año con un ojo morado Springer!" grito desde el living.

Diez minutos para las doce, los padres de Jean despertaron a su pequeño hijo, mi madre ya había repartido el helado de piña en las copas para luego llenarlas con Champaña.

Cinco para las doce ya estábamos en el jardín, Dean estaba algo malhumorado en los brazos de Jean.

"¿A quién le darás tu primer abrazo?" le dije a Jean

"No lo sé" dijo "a Dean?"

"Te permitiré que le des el primer abrazo a Sasha" dije serio y un poco celoso

"Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no opacar tu abrazo" dijo Jean en tono de burla.

Un minuto antes ya estábamos preparándonos para recibir este nuevo año.

_Ha sido un año excelente._

_Conocí a Sasha._

_Eso es lo mejor que me ha pasado después de haber conocido a Jean y a Marco._

La cuenta regresiva.

_¿Por qué mi estomago da vueltas?_

_Son solo diez segundos para un nuevo año._

Llegaron las doce y abrace a mi madre, le dije te amo y la bese en la mejilla.  
Luego fui hacia Sasha que tenía la fuente con veinticuatro uvas para los deseos, la besé antes de que sonara la primera campanada.

Clang

_Despertar todos los días a su lado_

Clang

_Desayunar con ella_

Clang

_Besarla y que se sonroje_

Clang

_Decir "te amo" todas las veces que pueda_

Clang

_Que me diga te amo_

Clang

_Que a ese cara de caballo y a Marco les vaya bien_

Clang

_Pasar matemáticas_

Clang

_Que Sasha siempre sea mi compañera en el crimen_

En los milisegundos que tenia para la siguiente campanada, levante la vista del platón de uvas y mire a Jean y a Marco, que se daban de comer las uvas y cerraban los ojos pidiendo su deseo.

Clang

_Seguir siendo amigo de estos imbéciles_

Mire mí alrededor, a mi mamá que conversaba con los padres de Jean y la madre de Sasha.

Dean que estaba dormido en la silla del jardín.

A Sasha que estaba frente a mí con los ojos cerrados y con una uva en su boca.

Clang

_Que todos los años sean igual de perfectos._

Y así como así, ya había pasado un minuto del nuevo año.


	12. Malvaviscos y Chocolate caliente

**Notas:** Para mi hoy es miércoles, estoy a tiempo con el capitulo y no tengo nada de que arrepentirme.

Okno

Disculpen! El retraso es porque he quedado físicamente manca (digo físicamente porque ya lo era mentalmente), mi codito me duele mucho (tengo algo muy parecido a tendinitis, y creo que una de las razones seria por escribir en el computador...jejeje shit happens) y creanme, editar un capitulo con una mano es DIFICIL.

* * *

_Han pasado dos semanas de año nuevo._

_Y tres meses desde que estoy con Connie._

_¿Debería darle algo? _

_Podría hacerle un pastel, unos pastelillos o galletas, o dulces o..._

_Aahg _

_Pensar tanto en comida me dio hambre._

Antes de que pudiera ponerme de pie para poder ir a buscar algo al refrigerador recibí una llamada de Marco.

"Hola Jesús Pecoso" dije desde mi cama.

"Hola Sash" dijo Marco con una voz cariñosa

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Queríamos invitarte a esquiar a las montañas"

"¿Las montañas? seria genial, pero ¿no es muy caro?"

"Eso es lo bueno" dijo entusiasta "el padre de Jean, en un sorteo de trabajo, ganó unos pases gratis para un hotel y podremos quedarnos allá por una semana ¡gratis!"

"¿Gratis? ¡Wow! ¡Asombroso!" dije compartiendo el entusiasmo "pero espera, si fue el padre de Jean, ¿por qué me llamas tú y no ese cara de caballo?"

"Es un vagabundo" dijo Marco "además fue al baño y creo que demorará porque se llevó su celular"

Alcancé a escuchar la voz de Jean gritando en el fondo y las risitas de Marco

"¡Marco!... ¡Jean no!..¡Aahh!... ¡bastardo!"

"Chicos" dije riendo "¿la invitación?"

"Lo siento Sasha" dijo Jean, con las risas de marco en el fondo

"También te llamaba para que le avisaras a Connie"

"Está bien Jean" dije "espero que no hayas matado a Marco"

"No aún" dijo "te enviare un mensaje con los detalles luego, adiós"

"Adiós Jean"

Luego de colgar, decidí bajar a la cocina por un bocadillo para saciar mi hambre. Mientras me hacía mi sándwich el mensaje de Jean llegó.

Marqué a Connie, dándole una gran mordida a mi sándwich de atún.

"Hola nena" respondió

_Es increíble lo mucho que me gusta que me llame así._

_Me hace sentir calor en el estomago._

_Concéntrate Braus._

"Hola cariño" le dije "te llamo de parte de Jean"

"Ese cara de caballo" dijo confundido "¿qué es lo que quiere?"

"Me llamó diciendo que terminó con Marco" dije con un tono triste

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo impresionado "¡¿Por qué?!"

"Me dijo que ya no podía seguir mintiendo" seguí "dijo que te ama y que quiere estar contigo"

No hablo por un momento

_Debía hacerlo, era el momento perfecto._

"¡Te detesto!" gritó, rompiendo mis tímpanos "¡casi haces que me de un infarto!"

No pude contener mi risa

"Lo siento" dije "¡me la hiciste muy fácil! Además debía enseñarte cómo hacer una verdadera broma por teléfono"

"¿Qué es lo que querías? Enserio" dijo enojado.

"Primero: tu voz suena muy sexy cuando te enojas" bromee

_Bueno en cierto punto es verdad_

"Y segundo: Jean, bueno su padre, nos invito a las montañas a esquiar, a un hotel y la mejor parte ¡gratis!"

"¿Es enserio? ¡Wow! Genial ¿cuándo?"

"Según su mensaje, la próxima semana"

"¡Estoy dentro!" dijo Connie muy entusiasta

"Genial" dije "pero necesito que me acompañes a comprar ropa para la nieve"

"¿Cuando quieres ir?"

"¿Estás libre el sábado?" dije viendo el calendario "nos iremos el martes de la próxima semana"

"Está bien te veré entonces, adiós"

"Adiós" dije

Antes de colgar, escuché

"Sasha"

"¿Si?" dije acercando el teléfono a mi oreja

"Te amo" dijo, pero, esta vez, no colgó antes de que yo pudiera responderle.

"También te amo, Connie" dije

"Ha ha" dijo "lo sé, ¿por qué no lo harías?"

_Si, ¿por qué no lo haría?_

"No lo sé" dije "porque eres más bajo, imbécil y loco que cualquier otro"

"Tch gracias nena, ¿escuchaste eso?" dijo con tono triste "Fue el sonido de mi corazón rompiéndose"

"Tú sabes que es broma calvito, nos vemos"

"Ok" dijo entre risas "adiós"

El sábado de esa semana me junte con Connie en el centro comercial.

Me puse la playera que me había dado hace ya tres meses.

_A pesar de haberla lavado, todavía tiene su olor._

"Hola Sash" me dijo junto a un beso

"Hola Connie" dije con una sonrisa

Se fijo que tenia puesta su playera.

"¿todavía tienes esa cosa?" dijo sorprendido y con un tono rosado en sus mejillas.

"¿Por qué no la tendría?" dije "además, se me ve mejor a mí que a ti"

Sonrió

"Si" dijo finalmente tomando mi mano y empezó a caminar "¿y, que quieres comprar?"

"Mmm, una chaqueta y unas botas"

"¿Ya tienes chalecos?" dijo mirando las vitrinas de las tiendas que quedaban atrás en nuestro caminar.

"Tengo algunos, ¿por qué?"

"Porque tengo un par que ya no uso" aclaró su garganta y dijo "y te los quería dar"

"Está bien, pero te compraré algo hoy, para que lo uses en las montañas"

"No es necesario" dijo

"A menos que quieras ocupar alguna de mis playeras de chica" dije sonriendo

"Está bien" dijo "me convenciste"

A pesar de lo que cualquiera piensa de las mujeres en el centro comercial, que nos demoramos mucho en las compras, que nos probamos una y otra cosa y al final no compramos nada.

Yo no soy así.

"Odio hacer compras" dije mientras caminábamos buscando la tienda de deportes.

"Debes ser la única chica que odia hacerlo" dijo Connie sonriendo.

"Lo sé ¿crees que es raro?" dije cabizbaja

"No" dijo buscando mis ojos "creo que tendríamos problemas porque también odio las compras"

"¿Y porque aceptaste venir?" dije confundida.

"Por ti" dijo orgulloso

"Aww, eres un cursi calvito" dije antes de besarlo.

Mientras caminábamos, varios se burlaban de Connie por tener una novia más alta que él.

"¡Al menos tengo novia!" les decía levantando _el dedo_

Yo solamente reía.

Cerca de media hora después de haber llegado al centro comercial, lo único que me faltaba eran las botas.

En la zapatería, me saque una zapatilla y, cuando iba a probarme la bota, Connie me la quitó de la mano y me dijo

"Yo se la pruebo, mi _lady_"

"Gracias señor" dije riendo

La bota no entraba.

Connie tenía sus dos manos en ella y empujaba con todas sus fuerzas contra mi pie, los asistentes de la tienda y las personas que estaban ahí nos quedaban mirando, algunos tratando de contener su risa.

_Este idiota_

"Connie" dije tratando de detener mi risa "debes bajar el cierre"

"Oh" dijo sonrojado

No hubo que hacer esfuerzo para que la bota entrara.

"Perfecto" dijo

"Si" dije mirando a mí alrededor, aun había personas descalzas pendientes de nosotros "vámonos antes que se te ocurra _ayudarme_ otra vez"

"¡Pues discúlpame por ser un caballero!" dijo levantando los brazos.

Pagamos las botas y nos fuimos de ahí.

Él se ofreció a llevar las bolsas mientras que con la otra mano tomaba la mía.

_Es un caballero_

_O al menos lo intenta._

Cuando estábamos a punto de irnos vi en una tienda el regalo perfecto para Connie.

"Connie" dije apuntando al gorro que se destacaba de la vitrina

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo antes de seguir la dirección de mi dedo "¿quieres regalarme ese gorro?"

"¿Te gusta?" dije

"Creo que no sería posible amarte mas" respondió él

Me reí

"Creo que eso es un sí"

Compré el gorro que tenía la cara de Homero Simpson en él.

_Es perfecto para Connie._

El martes de esa semana estábamos en el auto del señor Kirschtein camino a las montañas. Connie estaba usando el gorro.

_Se ve muy bien con él. _

"Chicos" dijo "ustedes se quedaran solos en este hotel y por eso les diré de inmediato, hay cámaras encendidas todo el tiempo en las habitaciones. Si hacen "algo" nos llamaran de recepción y vendré a buscarlos antes de que se puedan poner la ropa"

Todos nos sonrojamos

_Se que es su padre y que somos adolecentes, pero ¿era necesario eso? _

_Digo, a mí por lo menos ni siquiera se me había ocurrido._

_¿Pero, y a Connie?_

Mi pensamiento me hizo sonrojar aun más.

"P-papá eso no era necesario" dijo Jean

"Ustedes demostrarán si lo era o no" dijo su padre sonriendo satisfecho.

El resto del camino fue incómodo, solo nos mirábamos y apartábamos los ojos cuando se encontraban con los del otro.

_Gracias señor Kirschtein._

Cuando llegamos al hotel, el señor Kirschtein nos dejo en la puerta de la habitación.

"Que se diviertan chicos" dijo burlón "nos vemos en una semana"

Eran dos habitaciones, cada una con dos camas.

_Se aseguro de todo_

_Bueno, como todo padre lo haría._

Jean y Marco se instalaron en una habitación y Connie y yo en la otra.

Estuvimos diez minutos buscando las cámaras.

Cuando las encontramos empezamos a hacer caras y cosas locas frente a ellas.

Al bajar a la recepción los "vigilantes" nos miraron de forma extraña.

"Por fisgones" dijo Jean susurrando

Todos reímos.

Ninguno sabía esquiar excepto Jean, él ya había venido aquí un par de veces antes.

"Ok" dijo Jean poniendo sus esquíes y bastones en posición "así aceleran" cambio de posición "y así se detienen. Es una bajada con muy poca inclinación, así que no se caerán"

Mentira.

Marco, Connie y yo caímos como piezas de domino.

Dolió, pero ninguno, ni siquiera Jean aguantó la risa.

Después de algunas horas, ya sabíamos, por lo menos, mantenernos de pie.

"Ustedes son una mierda en esto" dijo Jean "mejor vamos al jacuzzi"

"¡¿Jacuzzi?!" dijimos los demás en unisonó

"¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste que había un Jacuzzi?!" dijo Marco "Estuvimos golpeándonos aquí en la nieve por horas"

"Creí que lo había hecho" dijo Jean encogiéndose de hombros "es decir, ¿no trajeron trajes de baño?"

"¡No!" dijimos exasperados

_Lo voy a matar._

"¡Esta bien!" dijo alzando sus manos "venden unos en la tienda del hotel, tranquilícense"

Entramos al hotel, compramos los primeros y más baratos trajes de baño de la tienda.

Nos dirigimos de inmediato al jacuzzi que estaba en nuestra propia habitación, pero ninguno de nosotros, excepto Jean, lo sabía.

"Ustedes vayan primero" dijo Jean "preparare chocolate"

"¿Con malvaviscos?" dije antes de entrar al jacuzzi.

"Claro Sash" dijo

"Aahh" dije al meterme en el jacuzzi junto a Connie, quien puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

Jean llegó con un exquisito chocolate caliente con malvaviscos en la taza.

Salimos cerca de las diez del jacuzzi, estábamos exhaustos.

Connie y yo les dijimos buenas noches a Jean y a Marco y fuimos a nuestra habitación.

"No podemos dormir juntos" dijo Connie

"Nop" dije sonando desilusionada

"¡Tengo una idea!" dijo yendo hacia las camas

Acerco su cama con la mía, estaban a menos de un brazo de distancia.

"Eres un genio" le dije con una gran sonrisa.

Nos pusimos los pijamas y fuimos a nuestras respectivas camas.

Dormimos tomados de la mano.

_Esto no es tan malo._

_Digo_

_No es como si quisiera dormir con Connie abrazándome, con mi cara en su cuello._

_Oliéndolo._

Fuimos despertados por la recepcionista, quien llamó a la habitación a las ocho de la mañana, ya que el buffet solo atendía hasta las 9:30 con el desayuno.

Connie al levantarse, escribió _gracias y buenos días _en un papel y lo puso frente a la cámara.

_Odia que lo despierten, pero dice que el hecho que los del hotel se deban despertar horas antes para tener todo listo y además llamar a cada habitación para despertar a los huéspedes, es una mierda. Y que merecen, por lo menos, los buenos días._

Les dijimos buenos días a Jean y a Marco, nos vestimos y bajamos juntos al comedor, cuando pasamos por la recepción, la que supuestamente nos había llamado para despertarnos, sonrió a Connie. Era como una muestra de gratitud.

Desayunamos y salimos a esquiar, no al de principiantes como ayer, sino que al normal/avanzado que tenia curvas y era ligeramente más empinado.

"Mierda" dijo Connie mirando hacia abajo

"Oh vamos" dijo Jean pegándole en la espalda "no es tan difícil"

"Jean" dijo marco "para tres personas que aprendieron ¡ayer! Esto es muy difícil"

"Solo hagan lo que yo" respondió cuando bajo esquiando hasta llegar a la primera curva

"¿Lo seguirás?" dijo Connie a Marco

"Si me caigo, lo haré encima de él" dijo Marco antes de empezar su camino

_Sería divertido ver a Marco caer encima de Jean_

"Tu baja antes" me dijo Connie

_Pff cobarde_

"Está bien" dije "pero más te vale no quedarte aquí"

"Te sigo" dijo con una sonrisa.

Baje lentamente, estaba a punto de llegar a donde Jean y Marco estaban.

De pronto sentí a alguien gritándome, pero no le hice caso, tenía bastante espacio para pasar por mi lado.

"Muévete" dijo el desconocido antes de empujarme.

Caí sobre la helada nieve, muy cerca de unas peligrosamente puntiagudas rocas.

"Auuu" me quejé mientras trataba de levantarme

_Imbécil_

Pase mi mano por mi cara, que había dado de lleno con la nieve, el guante quedó manchado con sangre

_Perfecto_

Luego de hacer eso escuche que alguien se acercaba esquiando. Era Connie

"¡Hey tú!" gritó furioso pasando junto a mí, siguiendo al que me había empujado.

Jean venia hacia mí mientras yo seguía con la vista a Connie.

_Va demasiado rápido._

Cuando dobló en la curva no pude verlo más, Jean me ayudó a estabilizarme en los esquíes y antes de que le dijera "gracias" escuchamos a Marco gritar

"¡Connie!" enseguida siguió la dirección que Connie había tomado.

"Mierda" dijo Jean antes de deslizarse por la nieve perdiéndose en la misma curva que los otros.

_Oh no_

_Connie._

* * *

**Notas:**

**Ustedes:** esta maldita sube el capitulo un sabado y ademas nos deja con ese final? FUCK THIS SHIT!

**Yo:** no me odien, estoy malita, AMENME!

**Para los interesados en otros trabajos.**

Estoy terminando un one-shot Springles, es algo asi como una disculpa por el retraso, asi que si mi mano me lo permite, estara pronto para que lo lean (puede que hoy en la madrugada o mañana ujuju)

Y tambien estoy trabajando en la segunda parte de _Mi mejor tesoro._

Si, mas kawaii homo en mi computador, asi que paciencia mis pequeños.

*Me retiro mancamente*


	13. Bombones y Memes

**Notas: **¿Alguna vez han imaginado a Connie con traje? si no lo han hecho, haganlo ahora, es su momento.

Perdonen el atraso, tengo problemas con terminar las cosas, porque los finales siempre son tristes y ñeee.

Ademas de las pruebas, los libros que tengo que leer para el colegio y blah, blah.

* * *

Recuerdo haber sentido la rabia contra el tipo que había empujado a Sasha.

Recuerdo haber ignorado a Marco y a los letreros que marcaban el inicio del nivel avanzado por estar persiguiendo a ese idiota.

_Mi cabeza_

_Me duele todo el cuerpo_

_¿Que habrá pasado con ese imbécil?_

_Escuche a Jean persiguiéndolo y a Marco gritando mi nombre, pero no a Sasha._

_Espero que esté bien._

_Estoy en el hotel._

_Ahí está ese horrible cuadro de frutas que estaba frente a mi cama._

"Sasha?" dije cuando abrí completamente los ojos

Sentados en la otra cama estaban Jean y Marco.

"Connie" dijo Sasha con algunas lagrimas secas en las mejillas. Tenía un corte en la cara.

_Seguramente se la hizo al caer en la nieve._

_Si atrapo a ese imbécil, me asegurare que no vuelva a caminar._

"Enano" dijo Jean parándose de la cama "me alegro que estés bien"

"¿Que paso?" dije

"Te caíste imbécil" dijo golpeando mi brazo, el cual al parecer, tenía un yeso.

_Tiene el labio partido._

"Persiguiendo a ese idiota" continuo "te metiste en la zona más avanzada y como eres una mierda esquiando, caíste como los grandes"

"Por lo menos atrapaste a ese hijo de puta ¿cierto?" le respondí apuntando su boca

"Le di su merecido" dijo golpeando su puño contra la palma de la otra mano "era uno de esos niños ricos que creen que todo les pertenece"

_Deberías saber que eres un niño rico, pero al menos tratas de respetar a los demás._

"¿Y?" dije "¿cuál es mi diagnostico?"

"Según esto" dijo Marco mostrando un papel y leyéndolo desde la cama "te fracturaste la muñeca derecha y te pusieron tres puntos en la frente"

Levante mi mano palpando mi frente hasta encontrar una venda.

"Genial" dije

_Las cicatrices son lo mejor_

"Idiota" dijo Sasha golpeando mi estomago "casi me matas del susto"

"Lo siento" dije casi sin aire "no podía dejar ir a ese imbécil"

Y luego pensé

_Les acabo de arruinar las vacaciones._

"Chicos" les dije mirando mi brazo "Vayan a esquiar yo estoy bien"

"Si" dijo Marco levantándose de la cama "vamos a dejar a nuestro mejor amigo sólo en una habitación de hotel mientras esquiamos"

Golpeó mi cabeza

"Eres un idiota" finalizó

"¡Marco!" dije sorprendido "Jean te ha corrompido completamente"

"¡Oye!" dijo Jean, luego miro a Marco "bueno, puede que un poco"

"No te dejaremos solo aquí Connie" me dijo Sasha apretando mi mano.

"¿Y qué haremos?" dije, tratando de convencerlos a salir de la habitación "nos quedan tres días para estar aquí"

"Mira enano" dijo Jean "hay cartas, películas y un jacuzzi. Marco y yo podemos bajar a buscar las comidas y volver aquí si quieres"

"Es un hecho" dije pensando en voz alta

"¿Qué cosa?" dijo Marco

"Son los mejores" dije un poco avergonzado.

"Aww" dijeron los tres antes de abrazarme

"Chicos" dije

"¿Si?" dijo Jean

"Mi brazo" les respondí haciendo una mueca de dolor

Salieron de encima lo más rápido posible y empezaron a reír

"Vaya forma de arruinar el momento, enano" dijo Jean

"¿A quién se le ocurriría lanzarse encima de alguien que tiene un yeso?" dije riendo

Pasamos los siguientes tres días jugando cartas, cuando nos aburríamos de perder contra Marco, veíamos películas y en las noches, antes de ir a la cama, nos metíamos en el jacuzzi.

_Al menos ya no tengo que soportar las caídas en la nieve._

_Sigo creyendo que deberían salir, pero nunca los convenceré._

_Los adoro_.

Cuando llegó la hora de irnos, nos despedimos de las recepcionistas, que ya se habían acostumbrado tanto a nuestras caras y bailes frente a las cámaras como a nuestras notas de _buenos días _y _buenas noches_.

Antes de salir, de casualidad, nos encontramos con el tipo que había empujado a Sasha.

Jean le había dejado un ojo morado y el labio partido.

Estaba acompañado por otros dos tipos, que al parecer lo convencieron de pedir disculpas.

"Lo siento" dijo obligado "fui un idiota"

"Al menos eso lo sabes" dijo Jean con desprecio.

"Ojalá no se repita" dijo Marco "ninguno sabe patinar, pudiste haber causado algo peor que una muñeca fracturada"

"Si no saben patinar no deberían estar aquí" dijo el sujeto mirándonos despectivamente

"Dennis" dijo uno de sus amigos que había quedado atrás

"Las personas sin cerebro no deberían vivir" dije "pero estas aquí ¿cierto?"

Los que nos miraban se rieron de la forma en que el tipo me quedo mirando.

"Y-yo eeh…tu eres un…ehh" dijo Dennis sonrojado.

"Vámonos" dijo Jean "va a anochecer antes de que este pueda responderte"

El padre de Jean nos estaba esperando en el auto justo afuera del hotel.

"Suban, héroes" dijo abriendo la puerta de atrás.

_Lo debieron haber llamado de la recepción._

_Es decir que mi mamá también lo sabe._

_Diablos._

Camino a casa, le dijimos al señor Kirschtein cómo había iniciado la pelea con ese tal Dennis.

"Vaya idiota" dijo mientras manejaba "empujar a una mujer. Ese tipo no debería llamarse a si mismo hombre"

_Lo mismo digo señor Kirschtein._

La primera que llegó a su casa fue Sasha. Fue recibida por su madre como si no hubiera estado en casa por años.

Llegamos a mi casa, saque mi maleta y me despedí de los chicos y del Sr. Kirschtein.

Mi mamá me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta después de entrar a casa.

_¿Por qué nadie piensa en el yeso?_

_En serio, duele._

"¿Por qué tenias que hacerte el héroe?" me dijo aún abrazándome.

"Empujó a Sasha y ahora ella tiene una herida en la cara, además me caí antes de poder patearle el trasero"

"Al menos no fue tan grave" dijo cuando se apartó de mi

"Si, pero quedaré con una cicatriz genial" dije sonriendo apuntando mi frente.

Me golpeó en la cabeza

"¡Auch! ¿Enserio, a nadie le importa que tenga puntos en mi cabeza?" dije frotándome.

No pudo evitar reírse.

Fui a mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama

_Aún de duele la cabez_a

Mire mi yeso, que ya estaba firmado por Marco y Sasha, también estaba decorado por los "hermosos" dibujos de Jean.

_Estaré con esto un mes._

_Me pica_

Busque en mi escritorio algo para poder rascarme, lo único que era suficientemente largo fue un lápiz.

_Aahh_, _q__ue delicia._

_Mierda_

_No puedo creerlo_

"¡Mamá!" grite desde mi habitación

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo desde la puerta.

"¿Puedes traerme unas pinzas o algo así?"

"¿Para qué?"

"Podríamos decir que un lápiz quedo dentro de mi yeso" dije resignado

Se rió un poco antes de traerme unas pinzas lo bastante largas.

_Está bien_

_Solo debo alcanzar el lápiz_

_Ahí esta_

_Ahora tirar_

Estornudé

_Mierda_

_¿Por qué me pasa esto?_

"¿Pudiste sacarlo?" dijo madre después de un rato

"Solo diré, que tendré que esperar a que me saquen el yeso" dije pasándole las pinzas

Empezó a reír sin parar.

"Si" dije "búrlate de tu hijo"

"Eres tan tontito" dijo aun riendo

"¡Mamá!" dije arqueando mis cejas

"Lo siento" dijo más tranquila "preparare la cena"

"Está bien" dije recostándome en mi cama con mi computador.

_Hora meme._

_¿Porque hay una cuenta regresiva para dos semanas?_

_¿Qué pasa en dos semanas?_

Vi el calendario.

_14 de febrero_

_Oh no_

_San Valentín_

_¡Odio san Valentín!_

_Siempre parejas besuqueándose en público y no les puedo decir porque es "su día"_

_Momento_

_Ahora tengo a Sasha._

_Seré una de esas parejas._

_Además cumpliríamos 4 meses desde que somos novios_

_Debo lucirme._

_No es la primera vez que soy salvado por los memes._

Debía llevarla a cenar, era Sasha después de todo, pero no comida rápida. Tenía que ser un restaurante elegante, pero barato.

_¿Quién conoce un lugar así?_

El único que vino a mi mente fue Jean.

_Sus padres siempre lo llevan a ese tipo de lugares, además él es el único que puede prestarme un traje._

"¿Si?" respondió luego de que sonaran un par de tonos de marcado.

"Hola cara de caballo" dije "necesito un favor"

"¿Qué quieres ahora?"

"¿Sabes de algún restaurante fino y barato?"

"Conozco un par, ¿por qué?"

_Debo decirle, de todas formas iba a pedirle un traje._

"Quiero llevar a Sasha para San Valentín"

"Aww" dijo "enano has enternecido mi corazón"

"Además quería que me prestaras un traje"

Empezó a reír

"Te puedo prestar uno de Dean si quieres"

_Este maldito_

"Ok Jean gracias, mándame el nombre de restaurante después, adiós…"

Antes de que pudiera colgar Jean grito

"¡Enano! ¡Espera!"

"¿Qué?" dije en tono serio

"No te pongas tan sensible" dijo "te puedo prestar uno antiguo si quieres"

"Está bien" dije "¿estás libre mañana?"

"Claro" dijo "así me podrás acompañar a comprar el regalo de Marco"

"Ok cara de caballo, adiós"

"Adiós enano"

Al día siguiente, fui a casa de Jean y me pasó un traje que había ocupado a los catorce años.

Me lo lleve al baño para poder probármelo.

_Esto no puede ser posible_

Salí del baño con el pantalón arrastrando

"¡¿Es enserio?!" le dije a Jean que estaba esperando en el sofá "¡¿cómo es posible que algo que ocupaste hace dos años me quede grande?!"

"Pff, no te preocupes enano" dijo entre risas "le hacemos una vasta, cortamos y listo, con respecto al saco, podemos pedirle ayuda a mi madre"

"Está bien" dije resignado "¿y el restaurante?"

"Si quieres hacemos la reserva ahora, ¿quieres uno francés o normal?"

"Normal por favor" dije "no soportaría la idea de no saber lo que voy a comer"

"Ok" dijo sonriendo mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba al restaurante

Mientras Jean hablaba, yo estaba hundido en mis pensamientos

_Ojalá le guste como me veo._

_Bueno, como me veré._

_Aun siento que me falta algo._

_Un regalo._

De pronto sentí un dolor indescriptible en mi brazo enyesado.

"Aahh" grite "¡¿por qué hiciste eso Kirschtein?!"

"No contestabas" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "¿en que estabas pensando?"

"Nada Jean"

"Está bien" dijo suspirando "cámbiate de ropa quiero que me acompañes a comprar el regalo de Marco"

"Ok" dije

Fuimos al centro comercial

"¿Que le vas a regalar a Marco?" pregunte

Solo levanto las cejas sugestivamente

"No me gusta esa cara" dije

No dijo nada, solo sonrió.

Entramos a la primera farmacia que encontramos.

_¿Qué hacemos aquí?_

_¿Acaso su madre le pidió algo?_

Fuimos directamente a la caja

_¿Querrá devolver algo?_

"Hola" dijo Jean al farmacéutico

"buenas tardes" respondió "¿en qué puedo ayudarle?"

"Puede darme una caja de condones por favor"

_¡¿Qué?!_

_Para que quiere eso…_

_Oh no_

_Uugh_

El farmacéutico vio mi sonrojo y sonrió.

_Gracias Jean, ahora jamás podre volver a este lugar._

Para no seguir soportando la sonrisa de Jean y la del farmacéutico, decidí pasear por la pequeña farmacia. Llegue de casualidad frente a unas maquinas expendedoras de juguetes.

_Recuerdo cuando le pedía dinero a mi mamá para estas cosas._

_¿Qué venderán ahora?_

_¿Anillos?_

Mire el cambio que tenía en mi bolsillo y lo use en la maquina

_Que salga uno lindo, por favor._

Salió la pequeña pelotita de plástico que contenía el anillo, era verde con una pequeña estrella en el medio.

_Es perfecto._

"No estás muy grande para esas cosas" dijo Jean poniendo su mano en mi hombro tratando de ver lo que había en mi mano "y además es de chica"

"Cállate" dije guardando el anillo en mi bolsillo "pensé que íbamos a comprar el regalo de Marco"

"Aquí está" dijo levantando la bolsa de la farmacia

"Te odio" dije golpeando la bolsa que luego golpeo su nariz

"Tú me amas enano" dijo poniendo su brazo en mis hombros y me arrastro fuera de la farmacia mientras el farmacéutico y los demás clientes nos miraban.

_Odio a este imbécil._

"¿En serio le darás_ eso_ a Marco para San Valentín?" dije mientras salíamos del centro comercial

"No, le compré una playera hace una semana" dijo sonriendo "pero uno nunca sabe"

"¡¿Y porque me obligaste a acompañarte para comprarlos?!"

"¿Crees que solo tú puedes jugar bromas enano?"

_Ganaste esta vez Kirschtein_

"Ok" dijo mirando su reloj "vamos a casa, mi mamá ya debió haber llegado, así que debemos arreglar el traje"

"Como digas" le respondí.

El traje, luego del grandioso trabajo de la señora Kirschtein, me quedaba perfecto.

"luzco como un maldito James Bond" dije mientras me miraba al espejo

"si" dijo jean sarcásticamente "si cierras un ojo, giras la cabeza y cierras el otro, eres idéntico"

"Ja ja" dije mientras lo golpeaba en el estomago "que gracioso"

Cuando faltaba una semana para San Valentín le envié un mensaje a Sasha, diciéndole que la llevaría a cenar, pero no revele dónde, sólo dije que debía ponerse linda.

_De todos modos, siempre se ve linda._

_Le dije que la iría a buscar a su casa, no puedo ir en bus con un traje y menos a pie._

Baje las escaleras para hablar con mi madre.

"Mamá" dije cuando estaba limpiando la cocina

"¿Si amor?" dijo sin levantar la vista

"¿Puedes prestarme el auto para llevar a Sash a un restaurante?"

Levanto la vista y me miro pensativa

_Di que si, por favor_

_Sé que estoy con yeso, pero es necesario._

"De acuerdo" dijo

_Uf_

"Gracias mamá-"

"Pero" interrumpió poniendo su dedo en mi boca "debes lavar los platos, sin quejarte, por un mes"

_¡¿Un mes?!_

"Está bien" dije resignado

_Sasha lo vale._

"También creo que deberías limpiarlo" continuo "si quieres impresionar a Sasha"

_Ok, eso aprovecharse._

"de acuerdo" dije "gracias mamá"

Aspirar el interior un auto con una sola mano, es difícil, el que diga lo contrario es un mentiroso.

San Valentín llegó y yo ya estaba listo para mi cita con Sasha, antes de pasar por ella decidí comprar una caja de bombones.

_Ella ama los rellenos. Bueno, los ama todos, pero en especial los rellenos._

Llegue a la casa de Sasha cuando faltaban diez minutos para las siete. Me quede quieto en el auto, con las manos en el volante, la caja de bombones en el asiento del copiloto y el pequeño anillo de plástico en el bolsillo de mi camisa.

_Ve a la puerta._

_Es solo una cita._

_Solo debes ir decirle lo que sientes y salir corriendo de ahí._

_Aahg _

Golpee mi cabeza contra el volante haciendo sonar la bocina del auto.

_Mierda_

Bajé rápidamente del auto, con la caja de bombones en mi mano y me dirigí a la entrada.

_Al parecer no escucharon._

_Ok Springer, este es el momento._

_Toca el timbre._

_Ahora._

_¿Por qué no lo toco?_

Miré mi reloj, faltaban dos minutos para las siete.

_Toca el maldito timbre._

Me obligue a mi mismo a presionar el pequeño botón que estaba justo al lado de la puerta.

Fui recibido por la madre de Sasha.

"Hola Connie" dijo antes de besar mi mejilla "te ves muy guapo"

"He he, gracias señora" dije rascando la parte de atrás mi cuello "Sasha esta lis-Wow"

Vi como Sasha bajaba la escalera, igual como lo hacen en las películas. Se veía hermosa con el vestido verde y con su cabello suelto.

_¿Por qué me hace esto?_

_Me obliga a sonrojarme frente a su madre._

"Hola" me dijo "¿son para mí?"

_Habla, rápido_

"¿Qué?" dije "ah, los bombones, si son para ti"

"Gracias cariño" dijo tomando la caja de mis manos y besándome "¿nos vamos?"

"S-si" dije "adiós señora"

"Adiós chicos" dijo sonriendo "¿a qué hora regresan?"

"Cerca de las diez" dije

"De acuerdo, cuídense" nos dijo antes de dejarnos en la puerta

Luego de cerrar la puerta Sasha me preguntó

"¿Vamos caminando?"

"Nop" dije sacando las llaves del auto de mi bolsillo, quitando la alarma "su carroza la espera madame"

"¿Como lograste que tu madre te prestara el auto?"

"Tuve que aceptar un par de condiciones, pero por ti, vale la pena" dije orgulloso.

"Aww" dijo posando un beso en mis mejillas "gracias Connie"

"¿Nos vamos?" pregunte

"Si"

Le abrí la puerta del copiloto y partimos al restaurante. En el camino Sasha iba comiéndose sus bombones y me daba algunos en la boca.

_Menta._

_Solo me los da porque a ella no le gustan._

_Pero aun así lo aprecio._

Llegamos al restaurante y el mesero nos guió a la mesa reservada para dos.

_Jean hizo un buen trabajo._

_Después le agradeceré a ese imbécil._

Ordenamos nuestra comida y esperamos a que nos sirvieran.

_¿Debería preguntárselo ahora? O podría hacerlo después de cenar, o en el auto…_

"Connie" dijo Sasha mirándome preocupada "¿qué ocurre?"

_Debo decirle_

"Nada" dije

_Imbécil_

"Luces preocupado" dijo mirando su plato vacio "¿pedí comida muy cara?"

_Diablos_

"No, para nada" dije poniendo mi mano sobre la suya "debo decirte algo"

"¿qué pasa?"

Mire a mi alrededor, por suerte estábamos lejos de las otras mesas y no había ningún mesero cerca

"Ok" dije suspirando

Me pare de la silla y me arrodille buscando en mi bolsillo el anillo.

"Connie ¿qué estás haciendo?" dijo Sasha mirando alrededor

_Ni siquiera yo lo sé_

"Sasha" dije con el anillo entre mis dedos "no estoy pidiendo tu mano"

_Bueno, no aún_

"es una promesa" continúe "la promesa de nunca alejarme de ti, llevarte a cenar, hacerte reír, evitar que llores y pasar cada San Valentín del resto de mi vida contigo"

Sólo me miraba atónita.

_La verdad yo me sentiría igual._

No había notado las lágrimas de Sasha hasta que me hallé secándolas con mi pulgar.

"Connie" dijo

"¿Si?" Dije a aun arrodillado en el suelo

Creo que mi corazón va a explotar.

"Si" dijo mientras estiraba la mano derecha "quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, no importa lo que pase"

_Oh por dios._

Puse el anillo en su anular, en el cual, normalmente, se ponen los anillos de compromiso.

Miró su mano, sonrió y se inclinó a besarme.

"Además sabes que me encanta el verde" dijo mientras sonreía.

"Te amo" dije al sentarme en la silla mirándola a los ojos.

"Lo sé" dijo sonriendo satisfecha "tanto, que quieres casarte conmigo"

"Cállate" dije avergonzado "tú también quieres"

Mientras comíamos, ninguno de los dos apartó la vista del otro.

_Algún día la traeré aquí de nuevo y le podriré matrimonio._

_Ahora tengo la certeza de que dirá que sí._

Terminamos de cenar, pague la cuenta y salimos de ahí. En el auto camino a casa de Sasha, ella puso su cabeza en mi hombro y miraba su anillito de plástico.

_Qué bueno que le haya gustado_

Estábamos en la entrada de su casa cinco minutos antes de las diez, dejé el auto en contacto y mire a Sasha.

"¿Quieres que te deje en la puerta?" le pregunte

"No" dijo poniendo su mano sobre la mía "quiero quedarme así un rato"

Me incline hacia ella para besarla.

_Puedo saborear las papas de la cena, delicioso._

Salió del auto a las diez, me despedí de ella con un pequeño bocinazo y me fui a casa. Mientras veía el camino, que estaba iluminado únicamente por las luces, en lo único que podía pensar era en lo curioso que era el destino.

_Como cualquiera, tuve novias y las quise, pero jamás sentí lo que siento por Sasha. Ella me complementa, es como si hubiéramos sido creados para estar juntos._

Ninguno de los dos hubiera creído que esa cena, esa simple cena de aniversario de cuatro meses, sería la primera de muchas cenas que vendrían en el futuro.

Y saben, creo que podría acostumbrarme a eso, San Valentín no sonaba tan mal después de todo.

* * *

**Notas: **Un recordatorio, el proximo capitulo es el fin de los fines de este fic...iré a llorar ahora si me lo permiten.


	14. Pizza y Donas

**Notas: **Me presento, soy la peor persona que hayas conocido, ¿por que? te preguntaras

Hace un mes (o mas) que no actualizo este fic, siendo que debí haberlo terminado hace como tres semanas (o mas).

PERO, hay un lado "positivo" en esto, es un epilogo doble (por culpa de mi engendro que me obligo a escribir uno del punto de vista de Jean, que seria la segunda parte) y juntos son mas de 12mil palabras, asi que creanme, valio la pena la espera.

Espero que les guste y los veré en las notas finales.

* * *

Han pasado diez años desde que conozco a Connie, y uno y medio desde que me casé con él.

_Recuerdo cuando me lo pidió._

_Me llevó al restaurante en el que habíamos pasado nuestro primer San Valentín._

_Estaba tanto o más nervioso como cuando me dio el anillo verde de plástico, el que no me había quitado ni un solo día hasta ese._

"Sasha" dijo arrodillado en el suelo.

"¿Si?" dije" tratando de evitar las lagrimas de felicidad.

"Es el momento de cumplir mi promesa" dijo abriendo la pequeña cajita cubierta con terciopelo "¿quieres ser mi esposa?"

Me lancé sobre él abrazando su cuello y besándolo en toda la cara.

Las personas que estaban en el restaurante reían y cuando nos sentamos a la mesa y Connie reemplazo el anillito de plástico por uno de plata, con pequeñas decoraciones verdes, los camareros nos felicitaron, muchos de ellos habían estado ahí hace ocho años.

_Han sido los mejores años de mi vida._

_Cómo cualquiera, creí que nos separaríamos al entrar a la universidad, él estudiaría medicina y yo gastronomía, por supuesto._

_Creí que ya no vería a Jean que estudió ingeniería o a Marco que estudió leyes._

_Nuestros caminos jamás se cruzarían._

_Pero me equivoqué, las únicas veces en que no nos veíamos, era en época de exámenes, recuerdo que ni siquiera podíamos ver a nuestros padres, que estaban en el piso de abajo._

_Han sido años estupendos, hasta Dean, ese pequeño que se enamorado de la hermana de sus mejores amigos, tenia ahora dieciocho años y estaba listo para entrar a la universidad._

"No creo estar listo para estudiar economía, digo, quiero entrar en la empresa de papá, pero no lo sé" nos dijo cuando él, Jean y Marco vinieron a ver nuestra casa.

La habíamos comprado hace un año, ambos habíamos ahorrado de nuestros trabajos de verano y con nuestros primeros sueldos pagamos la primera cuota.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" dijo Connie golpeándolo en la espalda "si yo pude hacerlo tú también"

"¡Si!" dije con una gran sonrisa "ninguno de nosotros, excepto Marco, tenía buenas calificaciones y míranos ahora"

Jean y Marco habían trabajado duro para poder pagar una madre de alquiler, Connie y yo tratamos de convencerlos de la adopción, que a pesar de ser un proceso largo, era mucho más económico, pero ellos querían que ese pequeño tuviera sus genes.

Ambos nos sorprendimos cuando llegaron del hospital a nuestra casa con dos bebes

"¿Qué mierda está pasando?" dijo Connie mirando a Jean, quien solo tenía ojos para el pequeño que estaba en sus brazos

"Shh, cuida tu boca enano" dijo "Dylan y Devon están durmiendo"

"¿Cuando supieron que serian gemelos?" dije acariciando la mejilla de Devon, que estaba en los brazos de Marco

"Hace tres meses" dijo sonriéndome.

"Cuando los dejen en la cuna les golpearé el trasero, Marco" dije con una voz muy relajada

"Quieres sostenerlo, ¿cierto?" dijo Marco levantándose del sillón y acercándolo a mí.

"Si" dije recibiendo al bebe en mis brazos.

"Cuidado con la cabeza" dijo Jean

_Es tan pequeño, mira esa naricita, es tan pequeña que si no tuviera una no habría diferencia._

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos cuando se abrieron

_Tiene los ojos de Jean._

"Hola pequeño" dije sonriendo ligeramente "Connie mira, ven aquí"

Connie se acercó rápidamente a mi lado

"Hola enanito" dijo acariciando su mejilla "tienes los ojos de tu padre más tonto"

"¿Tiene los ojos pardos?" dijo Marco acercándose y poniendo su barbilla en mi hombro

"¡Oye!" dijo Jean frunciendo el seño, fue hacia nosotros, con Dylan dormido en sus brazos, miró a su otro hijo a los ojos y su expresión se relajo, me parece haber visto una ligera sonrisa "es cierto"

Todos reímos silenciosamente.

_No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado seis meses desde ese día._

"Dean" dijo Jean poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hermano "esto te lo digo porque soy tu hermano mayor y te quiero" tomo aire y dijo "eres un ñoño así que no debes preocuparte"

"Tch, gracias Jean" dijo golpeándole las costillas "también te quiero"

"Chicos" dijo Marco desde el piso, estaba jugando con sus dos hombrecitos "creo que deberíamos ordenar pizza, estoy muerto de hambre"

Jean rió

"Está bien pecoso" dijo sacando su teléfono "ordenaré una grande con doble queso"

"Perfecto" dijo

"¿Cómo te fue en el caso hoy?" le dije a Marco, mientras Connie, Dean y yo nos sentábamos en el piso con él para jugar con los bebes.

"Ah, sí" dijo Jean mientras esperaba en el teléfono y se sentaba al lado de él "el del auto ¿no?"

Marco defendía a un tipo que, borracho, había provocado un accidente en el que el conductor del otro vehículo quedo en riesgo vital por tres días hasta que pudieron estabilizarlo, si hubiera muerto lo habrían condenado a cinco años en la cárcel.

"Uf" dijo Marco pasando la mano por su cabello "le darán seis meses por conducir en estado de ebriedad con heridas graves, estamos tratando de conseguirle libertad condicional con firma mensual y que le quiten la licencia por un año, la condena hubiera sido peor, sino hubiera sido que el otro conductor iba en exceso de velocidad y se salto la luz roja, a él planean darle tres meses de prisión o trabajos comunitarios"

"Vaya idiotas" dijo Jean con el teléfono en su regazo, la pizza llegaría en cualquier momento

"¡Jean!" dijo su hermano tapando las orejas de su sobrino "¡cuida tu boca!"

"Ups" dijo tapándose la boca "lo siento"

Luego de veinte minutos de espera, sonó el timbre de la casa

"¡Yo no!" dije

"¡Yo no!" dijeron Connie y Dean casi al mismo tiempo

"¡Yo no!" Dijo Marco finalmente

"Deberían dejar de hacer eso" dijo Jean levantándose "es inmaduro"

"Deberías dejar de perder" le dijo Marco golpeando cariñosamente su espalda.

Mientras comíamos pizza, tuve una extraña sensación.

_¿Es posible?_

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Connie con pizza en su boca "¿no quieres las aceitunas?"

"No es eso" dije confundida "no quiero comer"

Todos se quedaron callados y dejaron de masticar

"¿Te sientes bien?" dijo Connie tocando mi frente "no tienes fiebre"

"No lo sé" dije

_Me duele el estómago._

No pude soportarlo, dejé la pizza en la caja, me paré tratando de no pisar a los bebes y me dirigí al baño.

Solo diré que llegue a tiempo a la taza del baño.

_No recuerdo haber comido algo fuera de lo común._

Me levante, me lave los dientes y salí del baño.

Los chicos estaban esperando justo en frente de la puerta.

"¿Qué les pasa?" dije arqueando una ceja

"Sasha" dijo Connie, quien tenía su chaqueta puesta "vamos al hospital, Reiner esta de turno así que él te atenderá"

"No "dije "ya estoy bien"

"Sasha" dijo Jean "jamás has rechazado una pizza con doble queso en toda tu vida"

_Puede que tengan razón_

"Está bien" dije resignada

"Yo voy con ustedes" dijo Jean

"nosotros nos quedamos aquí" dijo Marco

"Ok, vamos" dijo Connie tomando mi mano y literalmente arrastrándome al auto.

Llegamos al hospital cerca de las ocho de la noche.

Reiner y Bertholdt estaban ahí, ellos habían sido compañeros de Connie en la universidad y se habían hecho bastante cercanos con el paso de los años.

"¡Hola Springer!" dijo Reiner "¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué llamaste tan preocupado?"

"Creo que Sasha podría estar intoxicada" respondió preocupado

"¿Fiebre?" dijo Bertholdt

"No" dijo Connie

"¿Vomito?"

"Si" respondió Connie apretando mi mano

"Está bien" dijo Reiner "ven Sash te hare algunos exámenes"

"Ok" dije suspirando y soltando a Connie

Mientras Reiner hacia la ecografía para ver si había algo extraño en mi estomago, yo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos.

_¿Qué habré comido?_

_Hasta ahora nunca me había pasado algo así, bueno, solo en Halloween._

_Ojala no me obliguen a hacer dieta_

_No lo soportaría. _

"Oh" dijo Reiner mirando la pantalla sorprendido

"¿qué pasa?" dije asustada

"No te muevas" dijo antes de salir de la sala

Mire la pantalla, solo veía negro y blanco.

_¿Cómo saben si hay algo malo o no?_

Reiner entró con Connie del brazo

"Reiner ¿qué pasa?" dijo Connie acercándose a mi "¿por qué no me dices nada?"

"Quería que estuvieran los dos cuando dijera esto" dijo

_Oh no_

"Connie, Sasha está embarazada"

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo Connie acercándose a la pantalla

Quedé helada.

_Embarazada_

"Sash" dijo Reiner tratando de quitarme del trance "tienes un mes de gestación"

"Connie" dije seria "ven"

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo poniendo su mano sobre la mía

Lo tomé de la playera y lo abracé.

Sentí como las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

"Vamos a ser padres" dije con mi cara en su cuello

"Si" dijo abrazándome lo más fuerte que podía

"Felicidades chicos" dijo Reiner poniendo su mano en la espalda de Connie

Limpié mi estómago del líquido, bajé mi playera y salí de ahí tomada de la mano con Connie.

Jean estaba sentado afuera, con la cara en sus manos, cuando nos vio, saltó de su asiento y fue hacia nosotros.

"¿Y?" dijo preocupado

"Vayamos a casa" dije tratando de ocultar mi emoción "tienen que saberlo al mismo tiempo"

"¿Ni siquiera una pista?" dijo Jean

"No" dijo Connie fingiendo seriedad

Mientras íbamos a casa, Jean estaba en el asiento de atrás, sin parar de hacernos preguntas.

"¿Apendicitis? ¿Peritonitis? ¿Colon?"

"Jean" dijo Connie mirando por el espejo retrovisor "si no te callas, juro que me saldré del camino y te golpearé"

"Uy, que miedo" dijo sacando la lengua y volviendo a su asiento como lo hubiera hecho un niño pequeño.

Yo no paraba de tocarme la barriga.

_No puedo creer que haya una vida dentro de mí._

_Y que vaya a tener un hijo de Connie._

"¿Estás bien Sash, quieres recostarte?" dijo Jean sacándome de mis pensamientos

"¿Ah?" dije mirándolo "no te preocupes, ahora estoy mejor"

"Está bien" dijo aun preocupado

Llegamos a casa cerca de las nueve y media. Marco y Dean estaban viendo una película mientras los gemelos estaban dormidos en sus sillas para auto.

"¡Sasha!" dijo Dean saltando del sillón yendo rápidamente a mi dirección "¿como estas? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te dijeron?"

"Creo que ser preguntón viene de familia" dijo Connie riendo

Dean sacó la lengua en respuesta.

"¿Y?" dijo Marco "¿qué te pasó?"

"Chicos" dije mientras ellos se sentaban, Connie y yo estábamos frente a ellos "estoy embarazada"

"¿Qué?" dijo Jean "¿cómo?"

"¿En serio quieres que te lo explique Jean?" dijo Connie en tono burlón

"Chicos" dijo Marco levantándose y abrazándonos del cuello "felicidades"

"Seré tío" dijo Dean uniéndose al abrazo

"Hey" dijo Jean apuntando a sus hijos

"Perdón" dijo "seré tío por segunda vez"

"Así está mejor" respondió Jean antes de abrazarnos a todos.

_En verdad Dean sería como un tío, para mí y para Connie es como un hermano, al igual que Jean y Marco_

Una semana después invitamos a nuestras madres a cenar. Preparé una de las pocas comidas que no me daban nauseas.

_Amaré a este pequeño, pero no me gustan las condiciones que tiene con la comida._

Mientras comíamos Connie empezó a hablar

"Llevé a Sasha al hospital la semana pasada" dijo

"¿Qué? Dijo su madre y luego me miro "¿estás bien?"

"Mejor que nunca" dije sonriendo "mamá, señora Springer, van a ser abuelas"

Lo único que hicieron ambas fue dejar caer sus cubiertos en sus respectivos platos y se levantaron a abrazarme.

"Oh por dios" decía mi madre mientras besaba mis mejillas

"Felicidades" decía la señora Springer

"También es mi bebe" dijo Connie parado al lado de mi silla haciendo puchero

"Aww" dijo su madre mientras se separaba de mi e iba a abrazar a su hijo

Mi madre beso mi mejilla por última vez antes de ir a abrazar a Connie.

Tres meses después, mi vientre ya se hacía notar, por suerte las nauseas habían pasado y podía comer igual que siempre.

"Sabes" dijo Connie cuando estábamos viendo televisión en el sillón de la sala.

"¿Qué pasa?" dije sin quitar los ojos del programa.

"Es gracioso que no tengas antojos, la mayoría de las mujeres vuelven locos a sus esposos gracias a eso, pero tú adoras cualquier cosa comestible"

Me reí

"Tienes suerte de tenerme Springer"

"Si" dijo acariciando mi vientre y besando mi frente "a los dos"

_Ahora que lo pienso, aún no sabemos el sexo del bebe, en verdad no tengo preferencias_

_¿Qué querrá Connie?_

"¿Que te gustaría que fuera?" le pregunte

"En realidad" dijo pensativo "si fuera niño, le enseñaría a jugar futbol, le leería mis historietas favoritas y lo llevaría a las convenciones conmigo"

"¿Y si fuera niña?" pregunte con un miedo irracional de que Connie no quisiera una.

"Haría lo mismo, pero sería mi princesita"

Me reí y lo besé en los labios.

"Lo que importa es su salud" finalizó.

"Es cierto" dije

Con siete meses de embarazo mi estomago ya parecía una pelota de playa. Me tocaba un control de rutina en el hospital.

Cuando íbamos en el auto Connie me pregunto

"¿Hoy sabremos que sexo tiene?"

Pudimos haberlo sabido antes, pero por alguna razón, ninguno de los dos quería arruinar la sorpresa.

"Si" dije nerviosa tomando su mano y llevándola a mi estomago, el bebe estaba pateando "sabe que estamos hablando de él"

"O de ella" dijo Connie sonriendo.

Al llegar al hospital Reiner nos atendió y nos llevó a la sala de ecografías

"¿Están listos?" dijo antes de poner el liquido en mi estomago.

"Si" dijo Connie tomando mi mano

Reiner procedió con el ultrasonido, Connie tenía los ojos fijos en la pantalla, yo solo lo miraba y apretaba su mano tratando de hacer que se relajara.

"Ok" dijo Reiner cuando termino "¿quieren que se los diga ahora o se los doy por escrito?"

"Ahora" dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo

"Es..." dijo Reiner sin seguir

"¡Vamos Reiner!" dijo Connie desesperado "deja de jugar"

"Ok, ok cálmate" dijo riendo "esta es siempre la mejor parte. Es niña Connie. Van a tener una niña"

_Una niña_

"Tendremos una princesita" dijo Connie besando mi mano y luego besándome en los labios.

Ese mismo día luego de llamar a nuestras respectivas madres para contarles la noticia, llamamos a Jean y a Marco para hacerles saber que su sobrino seria niña.

"Felicidades chicos" dijo Jean por el teléfono de Connie, que estaba en altavoz "Dean está en casa de Gareth, así que yo los llamaré"

"Está bien" dijo Connie "así me ahorro una llamada"

Se rió

"Ok enano" dijo Jean "te hablaré luego, recuerda que en una semana es el cumpleaños de los gemelos"

"No lo he olvidado, adiós Jean" dijo Connie

"Adiós Connie, adiós Sash"

"Adiós Jean" dije antes de mirar a Connie "Un año"

"Al menos no han sido corrompidos por Jean" dijo riendo

"Para eso esta Marco" respondí

Una semana después, nos dirigimos a la casa de Jean y Marco.

Habían invitado a amigos que habían hecho en la universidad. Entre ellos estaba Armin, un buen amigo que Marco había tenido en la escuela y que, según lo que me dijeron, se sorprendieron cuando se encontraron el primer día en la escuela de leyes. Él estaba, como siempre, con sus dos mejores amigos Eren y Mikasa, la chica por la que Jean estaba loco hace años atrás y el chico con el que no dejaba de pelear, pero aun así eran amigos.

Ymir, Christa y Annie estaban ahí también, ellas eran compañeras de Jean en la universidad. De casualidad, Annie también era amiga de Reiner y Bertholdt.

Con el paso de los años todos nos habíamos vuelto muy cercanos, en verdad se sentía como si ya nos hubiéramos conocido antes, en otra vida.

Mientras los gemelos abrían sus regalos, Dean y Maida hablaban sin parar.

_Han sido amigos desde que se conocieron, se ven casi todos los días._

_Recuerdo cuando Dean tuvo novia. _

_Ella rompió con él porque no podía soportar que Maida fuera tan cercana a él, lo mismo le pasaba a ella con sus novios._

"Mira a esos dos" le dije a Connie que estaba sentado a mi lado

"Lo sé" dijo apuntándose "el encanto Springer"

"Si claro" dije golpeando ligeramente su hombro

Me besó en la mejilla.

Cuando terminaron de abrir los regalos, Gareth y Aiken empezaron a jugar con los bebes. Dean y Maida habían desaparecido de nuestras vistas.

"Hey Kirschtein" dijo Connie cuando no pudo encontrar a su prima "más vale que tu hermano se comporte"

"Es un Kirschtein" dijo Jean rodeando a Marco con su brazo

"Eso es lo que temo" le respondió

"Sasha" dijo Christa desde el otro lado de la habitación "¿ya saben que nombre le pondrán?"

"Ah cierto" dijo Eren antes de tomar un sorbo de su lata de cerveza "Debe ser difícil encontrar un nombre que convine con Springer"

"De hecho" dijo Connie mirándome sorprendido del descuido "no habíamos pensado en eso"

"Podríamos buscar ahora" dijo Ymir "hay miles de nombres en internet, debe haber más de uno que convine con el apellido de este enano"

"Está bien" dije sonriendo

Me alegra que quieran ayudar, es una tarea difícil, y diez cabezas piensan mejor que dos.

"Ok" dijo Jean cuando llego de buscar su computador y empezaba a teclear "nombres de bebes"

Pasamos por lo menos una hora tratando de encontrar un nombre, incluso, cuando los bebes se habían dormido, Gareth y Aiken se unieron a nosotros.

El computador había pasado por todos, cada uno había revisado las listas de nombres alfabéticamente. Íbamos en la D y nada.

_¿Cómo es posible que no aparezca ningún nombre?_

De pronto Dean y Maida entraron a la casa.

"Ahí están" dijo Connie

"¿Qué estaban haciendo afuera?" dijo Ymir sugestivamente.

Los chicos se sonrojaron y todos nos reímos.

"N-Nada" dijo Dean rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza

_Se parece a Jean cuando hace eso_

"De todos modos" continuo Dean "¿Qué están haciendo?"

"Buscamos un nombre para la bebe" dijo Annie sin expresión, con su mano en la frente mirando la pantalla del computador

"¿Todos?" dijo Maida sorprendida "¿y no han encontrado nada?"

"No" dijo Jean decepcionado

"Dame el computador" dijo Dean estirando la mano

"Toma" dijo Annie, como si una carga saliera de sus hombros

Dean empezó a buscar y en no más de cinco minutos dijo un nombre que, a pesar de ser simple su significado fue lo que más nos gusto.

"Qué tal ¿Dara?" dijo Dean mirando la pantalla del computador

Todos nos quedamos callados mirándonos entre nosotros.

"¿Dara?" dijo Connie arqueando una ceja

"Dara Springer" dije pensativa "Me gusta"

"De nada" dijo Annie con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro

Todos reímos

"Yo lo dije" dijo Dean apuntándose

"Mira Dean" dijo Annie cruzando los brazos "si no hubieras llegado después de besuquearte con Maida, lo habría dicho yo"

Maida, que estaba a un lado de Dean, se sonrojo al igual que él

"Está bien" dijo Dean "te cedo eso Annie"

"Así que admites haberte besado con Maida" dijo Jean mirando a su hermanito con orgullo

"Oohhh" dijimos los demás

"Y-Yo...no...Es decir...nosotros" Dean balbuceó mientras miraba a Maida tratando de que ella dijera algo

"Me pidió que fuera su novia" dijo Maida con un tono rosado en sus mejillas

"¿De nuevo?" dijo Gareth riendo "¿No le tienen que pedir permiso a nuestros padres?"

"Cállate" dijo Dean arrojándole un cojín en la cabeza, haciendo que Gareth cayera del brazo del sillón.

Nadie podía parar de reír.

"Dean" dijo Connie seriamente poniendo su mano en el hombro de Dean "más te vale cuidar de mi primita"

Dean trago saliva y dijo

"C-claro Connie"

"Puedo cuidarme yo misma-" alcanzo a decir Maida antes de que Connie le cubriera la boca con la mano

"Shh" dijo Connie "cuando tus padres no están aquí, yo debo asustar al pretendiente y/o novio"

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?" dijo Jean saliendo en defensa de su hermano

"Es el código" dijo Connie mirando a nuestro amigo a los ojos

"El... ¿código?" dijo Jean arqueando una ceja

"El código de cállate jean" respondió Connie tratando de contener su risa

Todos taparon su boca, conteniendo las risas inminentes producto de la cara que Jean puso

"Bien jugado enano, bien jugado" dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Connie

Cerca de las diez, todos empezaron a irse, mañana tenían trabajo y, aunque quisieran, no podían quedarse más tiempo.

Connie y yo nos quedamos hasta más tarde, de todos modos yo estaba con licencia por el embarazo y él no tenía turno sino hasta las cuatro de la tarde de mañana.

Ya en casa, cuando estábamos en la cama, listos para dormir, Connie me abrazó y Dara, nuestra pequeña princesita, empezó a patear la pared de mi estomago lo más fuerte que pudo, como si tratara de que Connie la sintiera también.

"Creo que dice que la estas aplastando" dije sonriendo

Dio una pequeña risita y besó mi vientre.

"Lo siento cariño" dijo antes de acariciarlo "buenas noches nena"

"Buenas noches Connie" le respondí con un bostezo.

El embarazo, créanlo o no, es un proceso muy rápido.

Ocho meses y medio de embarazo y Dara ya estaba lista para salir al mundo exterior.

No me sorprendió que fuera prematura, Reiner y Connie, sobretodo Connie, me lo habían advertido ya varias veces.

Lo que también me habían advertido, pero no pensé que era tan grave, eran los dolores que una sufre antes y durante el parto.

No le desearía ese dolor ni a mi peor enemigo.

Entré en trabajo de parto a las seis de la tarde, por lo que, sea buena o mala suerte, estaba despierta, pero sola en casa, Connie no llegaría si no a las ocho.

Lo llamé cuando las contracciones estaban cada media hora.

"Connie" dije antes de que contestara "contesta, contesta"

"Hola nena" dijo después de unos tonos "¿como estas?"

Mi respiración se aceleró, una de las contracciones estaba haciendo presión en mi estomago.

"Connie" dije cuando el dolor disminuyó "la bebé viene"

"¡¿Qué?!" grito contra el teléfono "¿rompiste la fuente? ¿Llamaste a una ambulancia? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Cada cuanto son las contracciones?"

Tomé una gran cantidad de aire y dije

"Si, no, más o menos y cada treinta minutos"

Connie no me dijo nada después de haberle respondido. Lo único que escuchaba eran ruidos en su celular y varias voces en el otro lado del teléfono.

"¡Reiner!... ¡ven conmigo, rápido!...no, escucha ¡Sasha está teniendo a la bebe! ¡Sube a la puta ambulancia!..."

"¿Connie?" dije ya más calmada, quedaban unos veinticinco minutos antes de la siguiente contracción

"Mierda" se escucho antes de que acercara el teléfono a su boca "Sasha, arregla tus cosas, Reiner y yo estaremos haya antes de que tu otra contracción llegue, cuídate"

"Está bien" dije "adiós cariño"

"Adiós nena" dijo con una voz más calmada "te amo"

"Yo igual a ti, idiota" dije colgando y yendo a mi habitación para terminar la maleta que había empezado hace unos días.

"Así que no pudiste esperar" dije acariciando mi estomago "solo eran dos semanitas mas, Dara, no era mucho"

Como respuesta, mi princesita pateo la pared de mi estomago, no con tanta fuerza como meses atrás, ya no tenía el espacio suficiente.

Cuando mi maleta estaba lista, decidí llamar Marco para informarle de que su "sobrinita" ya estaba lista para salir al mundo exterior.

_Jean haría un escándalo, no es muy bueno con las situaciones de presión._

Faltaban unos diez minutos para la siguiente contracción.

"Hola Sash" respondió luego de unos tonos de marcado "¿cómo te sientes?"

"Bien" dije yo sonriendo, como si él pudiera verme "es decir, además de las contracciones, estoy de maravilla"

Demoró un rato en relacionar las pistas

"¡¿Contracciones?!" gritó contra el micrófono del teléfono "¡¿estás teniendo a la bebé?!"

Me reí

"No tendría contracciones si no lo estuviera haciendo, Marco" dije con un tono burlón

"No bromees Sasha" dijo seriamente "¿quieres que vaya por ti? Puedo pedir permiso en el trabajo"

Justo cuando dijo eso, escuche la perilla de la puerta principal girar.

_Cinco minutos para la siguiente contracción._

"No te preocupes" dije sonriéndole a Connie que entró corriendo para llegar a mi lado "Connie ya llegó"

"Ok Sash, llamaré a Jean, ¿no quieres que te lleve nada?"

Puse una cara pensativa, Connie se había llevado la maleta a la ambulancia.

"Comida" dije "no alcancé a almorzar y estoy muerta de hambre"

Se rió

"Haré el intento" dijo "te veré más tarde"

"Adiós Marco" dije colgando el teléfono, justo a tiempo para que la contracción me quitara el aliento.

_Respira, uno...dos...uno...dos_

Connie volvió a entrar y vio como me retorcía de dolor, fue al sillón y tomó mi mano, la cual estrangulé por varios segundos, y acarició mi espalda.

"Tranquila" dijo cuando me enderecé "ya pronto acabará y podremos ver a nuestra princesita"

Me besó tiernamente, como si fuera el sello de una promesa.

"Si" dije "¿nos vamos?"

"Claro nena" dijo ayudándome a levantarme del sillón.

Cerramos la puerta de la casa y ahí estaba la ambulancia, Reiner el costado de la ambulancia, esperando con una camilla vacía.

"Tu carruaje" dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Gracias" dije acercándome a él

"¿Cómo te has sentido?" me preguntó Reiner mientras él y Connie me subían a la ambulancia

"Hambrienta" dije tocando mi estomago "¿no tienes algo para comer?"

"No lo creo" dijo Reiner riendo "pero te prometo que después del parto te llevare algo de contrabando"

"Te la cobraré" dije recostándome en la camilla.

Camino al hospital, las contracciones me daban con más frecuencia.

"Disculpa" le dije a Connie después de haber apretado su mano hasta que sus dedos se pusieron rojos

Sonrió y besó mi frente

"No importa" dijo volviendo a tomar mi mano "si te hace sentir mejor, soportaría hasta diez patadas en mi ingle"

Me reí de su propuesta

"No tengo muchas fuerzas para hacer eso" dije "así que estas a salvo"

Llegamos al hospital y fuimos recibidos por Bertholdt, que estaba esperando junto al obstetra, Erwin Smith, un hombre alto y algo intimidante.

"Buenas tardes" dijo cuando nos dirigíamos a la sala de partos "¿cómo te sientes?"

_¿Por qué todos me preguntan eso, no ven que estoy teniendo un bebe? Para su información las contracciones duelen y no hacen que uno se sienta en un lecho de rosas._

"Bien" respondí notando que me había perdido en mis pensamientos "estaría mejor si pudiera ponerme algo para el dolor"

El doctor Smith rio cálidamente y puso su mano en mi hombro

"Claro" dijo antes de mirar a Bert "llévala a la sala, estaré ahí en unos minutos"

"Muy bien" dijo el sudoroso Bertholdt

Después de la epidural, el dolor disminuyó considerablemente.

La parte más difícil estaba a unos pocos minutos de distancia.

"Ok Sasha" dijo Erwin con una mascarilla en su boca, junto a él, una enfermera, pelirroja de ojos verdes, tenia frente a ella todas la herramientas que iban a usar en el parto "ya tienes diez centímetros de dilatación, cuando yo te diga, debes pujar con todas tus fuerzas"

"Está bien" dije acomodándome en la camilla con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, habían sido las 4 horas más agotadoras de mi vida. Junto a mí, Connie estaba tanto o más nervioso que yo "cálmate, la que pujará soy yo"

Solo respondió con una risita nerviosa y apretó mi mano.

"Muy bien" dijo Erwin acercándose más "y... ¡puja!"

Cuando escuché la señal, apreté la mano de Connie y me incline hacia adelante, haciendo presión en la parte baja de mí estomago.

Es el peor dolor que he sentido en mi vida, el dolor en mi parte baja, el sudor en mi frente, enrojecida por el esfuerzo y mí bebe que no quería salir.

"Ya hay coronamiento" dijo el obstetra levantando ligeramente la cabeza para mirar a la enfermera y luego para mirarme a los ojos "vamos Sasha, solo unos segundos más"

"No puedo" dije con los ojos cerrados por el esfuerzo "no...No puedo seguir"

"Sasha" dijo Erwin "descansa, respira hondo, cuando te diga debes pujar de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Si" dije tomando una gran bocanada de aire, aliviada solo por unos segundos antes de que Erwin diera la siguiente señal

"Lo haces excelente" dijo Connie besando mi frente llena de sudor.

_Si te besan cuando estas sudando como cerdo no es amor, entonces no sé lo que es el amor._

"Sasha" dijo Erwin interrumpiendo mi descanso de dos minutos "necesito que empieces a pujar ahora"

"Ok" dije inclinándome hacia adelante haciendo el mismo esfuerzo que había hecho hace solo cinco minutos.

Apenas podía mantener la fuerza en mi estomago, quería descansar, no había comido nada en toda la tarde, quería rendirme.

Pero no lo hice.

_No me importa lo difícil que sea, seguiré pujando para ver a Dara._

"El hombro ya está afuera" dijo Erwin "Sasha, unos segundos más"

De pronto, el dolor en mi parte baja disminuyó e inmediatamente dejé de pujar y me recosté en la camilla sin quitar los ojos de Erwin, que se levantaba con su bata llena de sangre y con un pequeño ser humano en sus brazos. Él y la enfermera se dirigieron directamente a una camilla en donde le metieron una especie de jeringa en la boca a mi bebe, eso la obligó a despertar y empezar a llorar de una forma desconsolada.

Connie no había soltado mi mano es todo ese tiempo.

La enfermera limpió a Dara, la envolvió en una toalla color rosa y la llevó a mis brazos.

"Shh, Shh" dije para que mi bebe dejara ese llanto, que de alguna forma rompía y enternecía mi corazón "estoy aquí, ¿no me recuerdas?"

_¿Por qué todos los bebés parecen pequeños aliens cuando nacen?, pero, de alguna forma, es hermosa._

Su llanto era ahora un dulce sollozo, abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

Tiene los ojos de Connie.

"Hola" dije con una voz agotada "hace frio, ¿cierto?, ¿quien fue tan malo para sacarte de donde estabas?"

Al parecer Dara me entendió, porque dio algo muy parecido a un gruñido y se acurrucó en mi pecho.

"Connie" dije mirando a mi esposo, que estaba con un par de lagrimas en sus ojos "mira lo que has hecho"

Secó sus mejillas y se acercó a nuestra bebe

"Creo que es lo mejor que hemos hecho" dijo poniendo un dedo en la mano de nuestra hija, ella lo tomó con firmeza

"Felicidades" dijo Erwin sacándose la mascarilla de la cara "¿cuál es el nombre?"

"Dara" dijo Connie mirando al doctor "Dara Springer"

"Qué lindo nombre" dijo la enfermera anotando en su libreta

Cuando Connie tomó a nuestra hija en sus brazos, caí dormida. Como si hubieran presionado el botón de apagado en mi sistema.

Desperté alterada, mi barriga ya no estaba del tamaño que había estado por casi nueve meses.

Pude escuchar a Connie hablándole a la bebe, que estaba en sus brazos. Ambos estaban junto a la ventana y el con el dedo le apuntaba los edificios, las casas, los arboles, todo.

"¿Buenos días?" dije tratando de adivinar qué hora era

"Hola" dijo Connie volteando con una gran sonrisa en su rostro "mira, tu mami ya despertó"

"¿Qué hora es?" dije frotándome los ojos

"Las diez y media" dijo sentándose en la silla que estaba a mi lado.

_Dormí trece horas seguidas. _

_Wow_

"¿Cómo está Dara?" dije enderezándome en la camilla para quedar sentada y poder ver a nuestra niña.

"Bien" dijo riendo "la trajeron cerca de las seis porque despertó a los otros bebes"

"Me extrañaba" dije acariciando su pequeña mejilla rosada

"Eso debe ser" respondió Connie antes de mirarme a los ojos "los chicos vendrán cerca de las doce, así que puedes bañarte, te traeré algo para comer si quieres"

"Está bien" dije sacando los pies de la cama "recuérdale a Reiner que me prometió comida"

"Claro" dijo recibiendo mi beso cuando me incliné a él

Tener un baño después de haber sudado como un puerco es la segunda mejor parte de tener un bebe.

Mientras el agua de la ducha corría, escuché a la inigualable voz de Reiner y sentí el dulce olor a donas y café.

_Dios te bendiga, Reiner._

Me sequé el cabello con la toalla, me vestí lo más rápido que pude y salí del baño para ver a Reiner y a Connie sentados en las sillas de la habitación, Dara estaba en su pequeña cunita justo al lado de la camilla.

"Hola Sash" dijo Reiner levantándose de su asiento y dándome un gran abrazo "felicidades, es hermosa"

"Gracias Reiner" dije rodeándolo con mis brazos "¿de qué sabor trajiste?"

Se rió antes de apartarse

"De chocolate y frambuesa" dijo

"Gracias" dije sonriendo dirigiéndome a mi cama y tomando una dona de la pequeña caja.

"Veo que estas bien" dijo Connie

"Mejor que nunca" dije enseñando mis músculos

Mientras me comía la dona, Dara empezó a llorar con toda la fuerza que le dieron sus pulmones.

"Aww" dije tomándola en mis brazos "¿te dio hambre el olor a las donas?"

Antes de que le diera de comer a mi bebe, miré a Connie y a Reiner.

"Oh" dijo Connie levantándose de su silla "ven, Reiner, vamos a...ver a Bert, hace rato que no hablo con él"

"Claro" dijo Reiner siguiendo el juego "nos vemos Sash"

"Nos vemos Reiner" dije haciendo un ademán

Cuando cerraron la puerta, levanté mi playera y amamanté a mi bebe, de una forma tan natural como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida.

El llanto de Dara no duró más, ahora estaba centrada en succionar la leche de mi pecho desnudo.

Cuando se sació, apartó su boca y pude bajar de nuevo mi playera, puse un paño en mi hombro y le di palmaditas en la espalda para que sacara todos los gases.

Dio un pequeño eructo, que, a mi parecer, fue el eructo más adorable que he escuchado.

La mantuve en mis brazos hasta que Connie abrió la puerta, asomando su rostro.

"Hola" dijo sonriendo y entrando a la habitación

"Hola" dije "¿y Reiner?"

"Tuvo que atender a un paciente" dijo sentándose a mi lado en la cama "recuerda que esto es un hospital"

"Ha, ha" dije sarcásticamente, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho "muy gracioso"

Me rodeó con sus brazos me besó la sien.

Estuvimos así un rato hasta que se escucho un golpe en la puerta.

"Pase" dijo Connie levantando la vista

La puerta se abrió de par en par y una gran canasta con globos entró, bajo esta había un par de piernas. Atrás entró Marco con sus dos hijos de la mano.

"Hola" le dijo la canasta andante a Connie "¿serias tan amable de ayudarme?"

"Jean" dijo Connie fingiendo sorpresa "eras tú"

"¿Quien más estaría cargando esta maldita canasta?" dijo Jean "ahora apresúrate"

"¡Estas bien!" dijo Connie recibiendo la canasta y llevándola a la mesa de la esquina de la habitación. Luego dijo entre dientes "más viejo, más gruñón"

Cuando me pudo ver, Jean se apresuró a ir a mi lado y me abrazo teniendo cuidado de no aplastar a la criatura que estaba en mis brazos

"¿Cómo estás?" dijo en mi cuello

"Bien Jean" respondí cuando se separó de mi, mirándome a los ojos.

Cuando vi a Marco, estiré mi brazo libre, soltó la mano de los gemelos que quedaron al cuidado de Jean y de Connie y se apresuro a abrazarme.

"Felicidades" dijo besando mi mejilla

Jean y Connie subieron a los gemelos a mi cama para que pudieran ver a la bebe de más cerca.

"Miren" dijo Jean a sus dos hombrecitos "esa es Da-ra"

"Da-ra" repitió Devon, tratando de tocar a la bebe, pero su mano era alcanzada por Jean antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

Dylan, por otro lado, como es el más 'tranquilo' de los gemelos, miraba confundido a la pequeña personita que estaba frente a él.

"Ah" dijo Marco yendo a la canasta que estaba en la mesa "te trajimos algo Sasha"

Cuando sacó las cosas que estaban en la canasta, al parecer buscando algo en el fondo de esta. Cuando finalmente lo encontró, volteó para enfrentar mis ojos, en sus manos, el pastel más apetitoso que he visto en mi vida.

Bueno, también ayudaba el hecho de que solo había comido una dona en toda la mañana.

"Los amo" le dije a Marco y a Jean

Todos rieron y Marco empezó a repartir el pastel para que todos lo comiéramos en mi cama, dejé a Dara en su cuna antes de empezar a devorar mi rebanada, que era más grande que la de los demás. Gracias Marco.

Esa misma tarde, luego de que Jean, Marco y los gemelos se fueran, gracias a que ya me había recuperado casi completamente del parto, el doctor Smith me dio el alta sin ningún problema.

Connie, emocionado por llevar a nuestra hija a casa, empacó toda mi ropa, mientras yo vestía a Dara, con un cuidado especial para no despertarla de su sueño.

Ya en el auto, subí al asiento trasero y aseguré a mi bebe en su silla para autos.

"¿Listas?" dijo Connie mirando por el retrovisor

"Listas" respondí poniéndome el cinturón

El camino estuvo lleno de conductores enfadados que nos pasaban por la carretera.

"Connie" dije mirando por la ventana "¿podrías acelerar un poco? es una zona de setenta y estas a cincuenta"

"No me importa" dijo con la mirada fija en el camino "tienen suficiente espacio para pasarnos, no me arriesgaré a un accidente en el primer paseo en auto de mi hija"

"¿Va a ser siempre así?" le dije levantando una ceja "porque si lo es, empezaré a manejar yo"

"Sera así" dijo en el semáforo "hasta que deje de usar ese asiento"

Me reí, porque noté que hablaba totalmente en serio.

_Me gusta que se preocupe por la seguridad de Dara, pero está manejando como una abuela._

Ya en casa, tomé a Dara en mis brazos y Connie llevo la maleta a la puerta, tuve que llevar a Dara rápidamente a su habitación, ya que en el camino había tenido un pequeño "accidente"

"¿Cómo es posible ese olor?" dijo Connie junto a mí, mientras le limpiaba el trasero a nuestra bebe "se está pudriendo por dentro"

"Pues acostúmbrate" le dije mirándolo sobre mi hombro "la próxima vez te tocará a ti cambiarle los pañales"

No tuvo mucho tiempo para prepararse, después de dos horas, mientras yo cocinaba la cena, Connie me llamó desesperado.

"¿Qué hago?" dijo con la bebe en sus brazos

"Recuéstala en la cuna, quítale los pañales, límpiale el trasero con las toallitas húmedas, ponle talco y ponle pañales nuevos" dije sin quitar la vista de la olla "ah, y no te olvides de tirar el pañal viejo a la basura"

"O-Ok" dijo antes de salir de la cocina lo más rápido que pudo

En menos de cinco minutos, me llamó de nuevo desde la habitación de Dara, apagué el fuego de la olla y me dirigí hacia allá entre risas

"¿Qué pasa?" dije cuando lo vi con un pañal nuevo en la mano y con la cara manchada de talco, mientras nuestra bebe aun estaba con sus nalgas al aire.

No podía parar de reír, él por otro lado trataba de convencerme de que lo ayudara a ponerle los pañales

"Mira" le dije enseñándole cómo ponerle los pañales a nuestra hija, usando una muñeca, diciéndole paso a paso lo que debía hacer y cómo debía hacerlo

"Creo que ya lo tengo" dijo sonriendo, poniéndole los pañales a Dara con éxito "Ha" dijo triunfante tomando a la bebe en sus brazos "lo logré"

"Si" dije sarcásticamente poniendo mi mano en su hombro "gran trabajo, vamos a comer antes de que la comida se enfrié"

"Vamos" dijo sonriendo satisfecho de su trabajo.

Cerca de las nueve, después de cenar y de amamantar a Dara, la llevamos a su habitación, dejándola plácidamente en su cuna, procurando no hacer tanto ruido al salir.

A las diez, ambos estábamos exhaustos después de desempacar mis cosas, nos pusimos los pijamas y nos acostamos en la cama.

Connie tenía su mano en mi cintura, nuestras piernas estaban entrelazadas, después de tanto tiempo con una barriga entre nosotros, era reconfortante tenerlo tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración.

Cuando ya ambos habíamos cerrado los ojos para empezar a dormir, se escuchó un llanto desconsolado en el otro lado de la radio que estaba en la habitación de Dara.

"Es tu turno" dije sin abrir los ojos

"Yo la cambie en la tarde" dijo acercándose a mi "te toca a ti"

"Creo que solo hay una forma de arreglar esto" dije abriendo los ojos para encontrarme con los de él en la oscuridad

"Está bien" dijo poniendo su puño frente a él "el viejo arte de piedra, papel o tijeras"

Me reí mientras traía mi propio puño fuera de las sabanas

"Piedra, papel o tijeras" dijimos los dos al mismo antes de hacer las figuras con nuestras manos "Ha, gané"

"Está bien" dijo el perdedor antes de besar mis labios tiernamente "enseguida vuelvo"

"Ok" dije sonriendo

No cerré los ojos hasta que escuché la voz de Connie por la radio, calmando el llanto de Dara, el cual ahora era un simple sollozo.

Tuve que pellizcarme para darme cuenta de que no era un vil sueño, que en verdad estaba acostada en esta cama, esperando que mi marido llegara de consolar a nuestra bebe.

Que esta era mi vida, que se hacía cada vez mejor desde que conocí a ese imbécil, idiota, tierno, gracioso y cariñoso enano.

_Sí, creo que si existen cosas mejores que la comida._

* * *

**Notas:**El nombre Dara fue dado por mi pequeño engendro, creo que es una cantante o algo asi, no se, pero me gusto la combinación de nombre/apellido.

Dylan y Devon en mi mente son pecosos, cabello claro y los ojos de Jean, Dylan se parece más a Jean en personalidad y Devon se parece a Marco.. *.*

Asi que, si mi cabeza soporta esta semana de examenes, la parte de JeanMarco estará la proxima semana...eso

Los quiero...adios


	15. Cereal y huevos

**Notas: **¿Enserio creían que lo dejaría sin ninguna pista de lo que pasó con Jean y Marco? Auch

* * *

No puedo creer que el tiempo pase tan rápido.

Apenas ayer le confesé a Marco que lo amaba, apenas ayer le di, o mejor dicho, me dio, el primer beso.

Apenas ayer decidimos pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntos, apenas ayer fuimos capaces de reunir el dinero necesario para la madre de alquiler que daría a luz a nuestros hijos.

No fue fácil, muchas no estaban dispuestas a dar a luz a un bebe para que 'dos maricas' lo cuidaran.

Si no hubieran sido mujeres les hubiera partido la cara en medio de la entrevista.

Fue una espera de meses, en los cuales Connie y Sasha trataban de persuadirnos a adoptar, pero Marco y yo nos dimos cuenta de que no seriamos capaces de elegir a un solo niño, o niña, entre todos los que hay en el orfanato.

Finalmente, conocimos a Hannah, la mujer "perfecta", graciosa y amable como Marco, diablos incluso tenia pecas. Pero también, al mismo tiempo, tenía un carácter fuerte, como yo.

Nos dijo que la razón por la que quería hacer esto era porque quería pagar el tratamiento para su esposo, Franz, que había quedado sin piernas después de volver de la guerra.

Ambos habían discutido mucho tiempo acerca de este tema, ya que ambos querían tener un hijo propio, pero no tenían los recursos suficientes para poder mantenerlo, por eso, con el dinero, también terminarían de pagar su pequeña casa y así, finalmente formar una familia. No demoramos en firmar los papeles para ponernos de acuerdo para el día de la inseminación.

Recuerdo que ese día estaba más nervioso que nunca, creo que era más que nada porque era la primera vez que no, ehem, "disfrutaba" sin Marco, pero aún así lo tenía en mi mente cuando tenía el vasito de cristal frente a mí, en un baño que no era mío y con una revista, que utilicé para inspirarme.

Cuando salí de ahí, después de haberme lavado las manos y haber cerrado el frasco, Marco estaba esperándome, con la donación en su mano.

"¿Te divertiste?" le pregunté mientras caminábamos a la sala de muestras

Dio una pequeña risita antes de responder

"Es más divertido cuando estoy contigo" dijo entre dientes, con un sonrojo que resaltaba sus pecas

"Pervertido" dije golpeándolo en el hombro

_Pero pensamos lo mismo._

Las soluciones fueron dejadas en la mesa con nuestros respectivos nombres, nos despedimos de Hannah y del doctor, nos fuimos de ahí con la ansiedad en nuestros estómagos.

Marco manejaba más nervioso que de costumbre, me hubiera ofrecido a manejar yo, pero mis manos no dejaban temblar y apenas podía mantenerlas en mi regazo.

Marco dio una pequeña risa después de ver mi cara cuando el semáforo estaba en rojo

"Qué" dije levantando una ceja

"Nada" dijo poniendo su dedo en mi mejilla "estabas haciendo puchero"

"Estaba pensando" dije relajando mi expresión

"¿En qué?" dijo volteando para mirar el camino

"En sobre lo que pudiste haber pensado cuando llenabas el vaso" dije sonriendo

"Idiota" dio golpeándome en la pierna

"No, pero en serio" dije poniéndome realmente serio "estaba pensando en ¿qué pasa si no funciona? O si se equivocan de frascos, tú sabes que eso pasa Marco, ¿qué pasa si Hannah decide quedarse con el bebe? Ya sabes que ella y Franz…"

Hubiera seguido, pero fui interrumpido por el toque de Marco

Tomó mi mano y la llevó a la palanca de cambios, entrelazando sobre ella nuestros dedos.

"Jean" dijo sin quitar los ojos del camino "todo saldrá bien, sabes que ellos no serian capaces de algo así, todo saldrá genial"

No nos soltamos en todo el camino que quedaba para llegar a casa.

Un mes después, el doctor nos llamó para informarnos que la intervención había sido todo un éxito y que ahora solo debíamos preocuparnos por los controles de rutina y, que si había alguna anormalidad, nos llamarían de inmediato.

Fue como si mi corazón volviera a mi pecho, Marco es testigo.

Cuando colgué el teléfono me recosté en la cama, con mi respiración acelerada y los ojos cerrados.

Él puso su mano en mi pecho y se inclino para besarme tiernamente, sin decir una sola palabra, cuando se separó de mí, se acostó a mi lado poniendo cabeza en mi pecho.

Eso era lo que necesitaba, luego de un mes tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la posibilidad de que la inseminación saliera mal, solo necesitaba silencio y a mi mejor amigo, demostrándome su amor.

Los siguientes meses fueron más "fáciles". Eso sí, me pareció muy extraño lo grande que era el estomago de Hannah siendo que solo tenía cuatro meses, pero, según ella y Marco, que la había acompañado a la última consulta, estaba todo muy normal.

Por suerte, en el siguiente control, iría junto a Marco a acompañar a Hannah para salir de mis dudas.

"Todo está perfecto" dijo el Erwin cuando termino de examinar a Hannah "¿Tienen alguna consulta?"

"Si" dije levantando ligeramente mi mano "¿Por qué su estomago está tan grande? solo tiene cuatro meses y pareciera que ya va a dar a luz"

Smith me miró sorprendido y algo confundido, luego miró a Marco y a Hannah, que estaba acostada en la camilla

"¿No le han informado?" dijo el Doctor a Marco

"Informarme qué" dije yo algo nervioso, levantando una ceja.

"Jean" dijo Marco sonriendo cariñosamente, poniendo su mano sobre la mía "son gemelos"

"¡¿Qué?!" grite abriendo mis ojos completamente y, literalmente, me caí de la silla donde estaba sentado, golpeándome la cabeza con el suelo de cerámica.

"¡Jean!" exclamó Marco ayudándome a incorporarme de nuevo, eso sí, sin siquiera tratar de evitar su risa.

Hannah estaba sentada en la camilla con su vientre descubierto, sonriendo en disculpa.

"¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?" dije mirándolos a ambos a la cara

"Porque reaccionarias así" dijo Marco enseñando la silla que estaba con el respaldo en el suelo "decidimos esperar"

"¿Decidimos?" dije arqueando una ceja "¿tu lo apoyaste en esto, Hannah?"

Ella sonrió y dijo

"Lo siento Jean, pero me convenció a esperar, es un buen abogado después de todo"

No pude evitar reírme de eso.

_De alguna manera, me recuerda a Sasha, siempre sabe cómo hacerme reír a pesar de lo serio que esté._

"Está bien," dije pasando mi mano por mi cabello "pero no me oculten más cosas"

"Ah, sí, claro" dijo Marco riendo nerviosamente, intercambiando miradas con Hannah, que estaba tratando de evitar mis ojos.

"¿Ahora qué?" dije frunciendo ligeramente el ceño

"He, he" dijo Hannah sobando la parte de atrás de su cabeza "ya sabemos los sexos"

Llevé mi mano a mi cara, provocando un ligero 'clap' cuando esta colisiono con mi frente.

Me senté firmemente en la silla y dije

"Disparen"

"Jean" dijo Hannah tocando su estomago "son niños, van a tener un par de hombrecitos"

_Niños, dos niños._

_Dos niños con los que jugaré futbol, a los que Marco leerá libros, a los que llevaremos al cine a ver películas idiotas de niños que terminaremos viendo Marco y yo porque los niños se quedaron dormidos en sus asientos y nos obligarán a contarles cada detalle de la película camino a casa._

_Vendrán a nosotros cuando alguien los moleste en la escuela. Marco me detendrá cuando quiera golpear al padre del niño cuando diga que mis hijos empezaron._

_Nos preguntarán sobre chicas, yo les contaré de la extraña obsesión que tenía hacia Mikasa, nos reiremos de eso como idiotas y les enseñaré cómo utilizar todo su encanto Kirschtein, igual como lo hice con Dean, mientras que Marco les dirá que apelen a los sentimientos, que es la mejor manera de llegar a una mujer._

_Si, será asombroso._

_Jean…_

_Jean…_

"¡Jean!" gritó Marco que estaba sacudiendo mi hombro "despierta"

"¿Ah?" dije volviendo al mundo real, aun estábamos en el hospital, pero habíamos salido de la consulta de Erwin "¿Qué te pasa?"

"A mi nada," dijo riendo "pero tú te quedaste como zombi, cuando el doctor nos despidió, viniste a sentarte y te quedaste sonriéndole a la nada, ¿en qué pensabas?"

"N-Nada" dije notando la falta de alguien importante "¿Y Hannah?"

"Como no respondías, le dije que la veríamos mañana y se fue con Franz" dijo Marco tendiéndome la mano "¿nos vamos?"

"Sí, claro" dije tomando su mano y levantándome para ir al auto.

_Cierto, mañana iremos a comprar la ropa para el… los bebes._

"¿Le has dicho a alguien más que serán gemelos?" dije mirando por la ventana camino a casa

"No" dijo Marco con los ojos en el camino "¿quieres decirles tú?"

Lo pensé por un momento y sonreí

"No" dije "que sea una sorpresa"

"De acuerdo" dijo sonriendo cuando puse mi mano sobre la suya cuando la tenía sobre la palanca de cambios.

Debo admitir, que nunca pensé que sería una de esas personas que les compran a sus hijos playeras con frases en frente, o del tipo de persona que compra chupones con dientes de plástico, como si el bebe estuviera sonriendo.

No, jamás me había visto en esa faceta que, al parecer, estaba para quedarse.

Después de cuatro meses de habernos enterado de que tendríamos gemelos, recibimos una llamada de Franz a las cuatro de la mañana, se estaban dirigiendo al hospital porque Hannah había roto la fuente y las contracciones eran cada treinta minutos.

"Ok" dije en el teléfono tratando de mantener la calma mientras Marco seguía medio dormido junto a mi "los veré allá Franz"

Cuando colgué, noté que mis manos estaban temblando, en mi espalda sentía un sudor frio y mi estomago estaba dando vueltas como una lavadora.

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Marco sobándose los ojos y sentándose en la cama

"Los bebes están naciendo" dije levantándome de la cama mientras él me miraba con sus ojos totalmente abiertos "Marco, ¡Nuestros bebes están naciendo! ¡Levántate!"

Marco no dudó un segundo más y se deshizo del cubrecama, ambos nos vestimos lo más rápido que pudimos y nos fuimos directo al auto para ir al hospital donde nacerían los dos hombrecitos que cambiarían nuestras vidas.

Al llegar al hospital, Hannah ya había recibido la epidural y Franz estaba junto a ella, tomados de la mano.

"Hola chicos" dijo Hannah desde la camilla, tenia ojeras bajo sus ojos, seguramente no durmió nada

"Hola Hannah" dije acercándome con Marco "hola Franz"

"Hola Jean" dijo Franz sonriendo desde su silla de ruedas "hola Marco"

"Hola Franz" dijo Marco "¿Cómo estás Hannah?"

"Bien" dijo ella sonriendo y tocando su vientre "¿ustedes están listos para ver a sus bebes?"

"Claro que si" dije riendo nerviosamente

El doctor Erwin entró a la habitación, sonriendo cálidamente

"Bueno Hannah" dijo acercándose a la camilla "veo que estas bien acompañada"

Ella rio débilmente, haciendo notar su cansancio.

"Ya es hora de que te lleven a la sala, Bertholdt los llevará"

El sudoroso Bertholdt hizo su aparición en la habitación, nos saludamos de mano y el sonreía nerviosamente, como siempre.

"Franz" dijo Erwin "¿entraras a la sala con tu esposa?"

"Claro que si doctor" dijo Franz enderezándose en su silla

"Doctor" dijo Hannah, saliendo de su silencio "me gustaría que Jean y Marco estuvieran ahí conmigo y von Franz"

Erwin le dio una sonrisa de disculpa

"Lo siento" dijo "pero solo podré permitir a una sola persona más en la sala"

Hannah nos miró a Marco y a mí, no hubo necesidad de que dijera nada.

"Jean irá" dijo Marco poniendo su mano en mi hombro

"¿Qué?" susurre volteando hacia él, sin importarme los demás en la habitación

"Ve tú" dijo "sabes que quieres, además, soportarías mejor la sangre que yo"

"Cobarde" dije besándolo suavemente en los labios antes de volver a Erwin "yo iré"

"Perfecto" respondió el obstetra "pueden ir a cambiarse mientras llevamos a Hannah a la sala"

"Muy bien" dijo Franz antes de darle un beso a Hannah "nos vemos"

Ella lo miró con cariño y dijo

"Te veré luego, soldado"

Franz rió y se dirigió a mí

"Vamos Jean" dijo poniendo su mano en mi espalda, empujándome para que saliera

"Ok" dije sonriendo por inercia, aun no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo

Fuimos recibidos por una enfermera cuando llegamos a la sala de partos, ambos vestidos de un azul hospital y vimos a Hannah, que ya estaba sudando por el esfuerzo que le obligaban a hacer las contracciones.

Franz le tendió la mano y se la besó, lo hizo con tanta ternura como si la hubiera besado en los labios.

"Jean" dijo Hannah levantando su mano izquierda, del otro lado de la camilla.

Fui hacia allá y tomé su mano, no me importó tanto el hecho que estuviera sudada, la mujer estaba dando a luz a mis hijos, es lo menos que podía hacer.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" le pregunté sonriendo en mi mascarilla

"Bien" alcanzó a decir antes de que Erwin entrara a la sala con una bata muy parecida a la que llevábamos Franz y yo, excepto que la de él era un verde claro.

No le presté mucha atención a lo que dijo Erwin o de cuando Hannah empezó a pujar para que uno de mis hijos naciera, lo único que podía pensar era en a quien se podrían parecer, o si saldrían sin complicaciones, todo eso mientras Hannah apretaba mi mano con todas sus fuerzas, estrangulándola hasta dejar mis dedos morados.

"Lo siento" me decía cuando las contracciones le permitían descansar

"No importa" dije saliendo de mis pensamientos

"Muy bien Hannah, esta es la ultima para que el primero salga" dijo Erwin que estaba frente a nosotros

"Está bien" dijo ella enderezándose en la camilla

Sus gemidos fueron callados por el llanto de mi primer hijo, Dylan

"Jean" me dijo Erwin con el bebe en los brazos "¿quieres cortar el cordón?"

Lo miré sorprendido, luego miré a Franz, que asintió con la cabeza.

Solté la mano de Hannah y la enfermera me dio unas tijeras con las que corté el extraño tubo de carne.

Cuando lo hice, a pesar de ser algo tan simple como dar un tijeretazo, enterneció mi corazón tener a ese niño tan cerca.

Volví junto a Hannah que tomó de nuevo mi mano y volvió a pujar para que mi segundo hijo viera el mundo.

El llanto de Devon se escuchó quince minutos después, cuando la enfermera me estaba pasando las tijeras miré a Franz y le dije

"Hazlo tú, necesitaras practica después de todo"

Él sonrió a través de su mascarilla y recibió las tijeras, acercando su silla a mi segundo hijo y cortando el cordón que lo unía con su esposa.

Sostener a tu hijo en los brazos es algo increíble, a pesar de que sea una criatura tan pequeña, sientes que es una de las pocas cosas que te mantienen en tierra, antes de salir volando.

Salí de la sala donde Hannah había dado a luz a mis hijos y corrí hacia Marco, que estaba justo enfrente, sentado en una banca, a punto de quedarse dormido.

Me arrodillé frente a él y lo besé en los labios, como si le estuviera diciendo que nuestros hijos están bien, que son hermosos y que estarán para siempre con nosotros.

_Ya han pasado cinco años desde ese día_

_Mis pequeños ya están listos para su primer día de escuela._

_Debería levantarme, si no lo hago llegaremos tarde._

_También debería llamar a Sasha, para que traiga a Dara y vayamos juntos para dejarlos en la entrada de la escuela, humillándolos frente a sus nuevos compañeros besándoles las mejillas y deseándoles lo mejor._

El sonido de la alarma no fue suficiente para obligarme a levantarme, pero sí el peso de uno de mis hijos sobre mí, saltando como loco.

"¡Papá!" decía Dylan, estirando mis parpados para que abriera los ojos "¡Levántate!, llegaremos tarde"

Miré la hora en el reloj que estaba junto a mi cama.

_7:25 AM_

Me reí cuando enterraba sus dedos en mis costillas para que me levantase, pero en lugar de hacerlo, lo abracé y hablé en su cuello mientras trataba de zafarse

"Dylan, ¿en serio quieres ir?" dije tratando de disuadirlo "podríamos quedarnos aquí, viendo televisión y comiendo papitas con Devon"

Levantó la cabeza y me miró a los ojos frunciendo el ceño, como si quisiera demostrar que es mi hijo.

"Está bien" dije liberándolo de mi abrazo "¿donde está Devon?"

"Está con papi en la cocina" dijo cuando se bajo de la cama, tirándome de la mano para que yo hiciera lo mismo "me dijeron que te despertara para que desayunáramos"

"Si nos quedáramos aquí, podríamos desayunar en la cama" dije caminando de la mano con él hacia la cocina

"Papá" dijo decidido "tienes que ir a trabajar"

Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para contener mi sonrisa ante su seriedad

"¿Por qué?" le dije, recordando que había pedido el día libre.

Se detuvo justo antes de llegar a la cocina

"Para que nos compres juguetes" dijo con la inocencia de un niño de cinco años

"Cierto" dije cuando entramos por la puerta y vi a mis otros dos hombres sentados en el mesón de la cocina

"Buenos días" le dije a Devon besándole la cabeza mientras él devoraba su platón de cereales

"Al fin despertaste" dijo Marco dándome la espalda, friendo unos huevos para dármelos de desayuno

Senté a Dylan en la silla junto a su hermano y los dejé conversando para ir hacia mi esposo.

"Traté de convencerlo de que nos quedáramos en casa" le dije a Marco abrazándolo por la espalda con mi barbilla en su hombro, acariciándole el estomago con mis manos.

"Veo que no lo convenciste" dijo besándome en la mejilla y apagando la estufa con la sartén en su mano

"No" dije acercándole unos platos para que dejara los huevos "mi propio hijo me rechazó"

Se rió dirigiéndose al mesón con nuestros hijos mientras yo servía café en nuestros respectivos tazones

"¿Llamaste a Sash?" dije sentándome a su lado, frente a nuestros dos pequeños que hablaban sobre cómo creían que sería la escuela.

"Viene en camino" dijo Marco dándole una mordida a su tostada "dijo que Dara se despertó a las seis y que ahora está dormida en el auto"

"Aww" dije antes de poder pensar.

Me atraganté con mi propio café al escucharme decirlo

Marco me miró sorprendido y trato de no reírse cuando dijo

"Jean Kirschtein, el chico que golpeó a tres matones cuando tenía tres años diciendo Aww"

Patee su pierna por debajo de la mesa

"Tener hijos te cambia de maneras inexplicables Boldt" le dije tomando un sorbo de café "a propósito, chicos" continué dirigiéndome a mis hijos "¿tienen sus mochilas listas?"

"Si" dijeron los dos en unisonó, orgullosos de sí mismos

"Vamos a ver" dije levantándome con Marco, yendo a la sala de estar donde estaban las pequeñas mochilas de una caricatura que les gustaba a ambos, pero de la que siempre olvidaba el nombre.

Marco revisó la mochila de Dylan y yo la de Devon, anoche habían insistido tanto en arreglarlas ellos solos que aceptamos únicamente para que se fueran a dormir

Marco y yo no pudimos evitar reír cuando él sacó dos historietas o cuando yo saqué por lo menos tres figuras de acción, que eran mías, pero hace un par de años aprendí a compartirlos con mis hijos.

"Muy bien" dije riendo "al menos tienen sus cuadernos y sus lápices" levanté las tres figuras de acción y dije "elige solo uno"

Devon me miró decepcionado y eligió a su favorito, la figura de Ironman.

Recuerdo que una vez dijo que Tony le recordaba a mí, en actitud, claro.

"¿No me dejarás elegir una?" dijo Dylan cuando Marco dejó las historietas en la mesa de centro

"¿Crees que nací ayer?" dijo Marco sonriendo "taparás la historieta con tu cuaderno y no prestaras atención"

Dylan y Devon lo miraron confundidos

"¿Tu hacías eso?" dijo Devon incrédulo

"No" dije rascándome la parte de atrás de la cabeza "yo lo hacia...pero está mal y no deben hacerlo"

Antes de ser interrogado por dos niños de cinco años, fui salvado por la bocina de un auto.

"Debe ser Sash" dijo Marco yendo hacia la puerta

Los gemelos se bajaron de las sillas del comedor y corrieron descalzos a la puerta para salir a recibir a la pequeña que era como su hermana.

"¿A dónde creen que van?" dije levantándolos del suelo, uno en cada brazo

"¡Papá!" gritaban tratando de soltarse mientras íbamos a su habitación

"Nada" dije haciendo muecas de dolor cuando me golpeaban el estomago con sus pequeños puños "cuando se pongan sus zapatillas podrán ver a Dara y a los chicos"

Los bajé en la entrada de su habitación y les impedí el paso para que pudieran salir

"Dylan" se escuchó una voz aguda llamar "Devon"

Los gemelos abrieron los ojos y empezaron a empujar mis piernas sin resultados.

"Mientras más demoren" dije "menos tiempo tendrán para jugar antes de la escuela"

Ambos se detuvieron y corrieron a toda velocidad para ponerse sus respectivos zapatos

La pequeña Dara se había acercado a la habitación y estaba afirmada en mi pierna mientras los chicos luchaban con el velcro.

"Hola pequeña" dije agachándome, acariciando el cabello de mi 'sobrinita' "pasa, jueguen un rato mientras hablo con tus padres"

"Gracias tío Jean" dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y saludo a los gemelos que la recibieron con un gran abrazo, como si no la hubieran visto en años, siendo que se vieron ayer en la tarde.

"Hey Kirschtein" dijo Connie levantando la mano para que le diera los cinco

"Hey Springer" dije chocando mi palma con la suya antes de besar a Sasha en la mejilla "hola Sash"

"Hola Jean" dijo sonriendo ya casi sin ánimo.

Fue ahí, hablando con mis mejores amigos, donde me di cuenta de que el paso de los años nos había golpeado muy duro a todos.

Yo, por ejemplo, ya no veía al adolecente que peleaba con el que le dijera marica o con Eren, que era uno de mis amigos más cercanos a pesar de eso, no, ahora veía a un hombre muy parecido a mi padre.

A Marco, el amor de mi vida, ya le habían salido varias canas cerca de la frente y yo me burlaba de él diciéndole que se parecía a Cruela de Vil.

A Connie y a Sasha ya se le podían notar ligeramente las líneas de expresión en la boca y en la frente.

_Hemos pasado tantas cosas, tantos recuerdos y lo mejor, todavía nos quedan momentos por vivir con nuestros hijos._

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa?" dijo Connie mientras me sacudía el hombro

"Ah" dije distraído "nada, pensaba en los años"

Los tres se rieron

"Jean" dijo Sasha "a penas tenemos treinta, aun te falta para entrar en _esa_ crisis"

"No es una crisis" dije frunciendo el ceño "es solo que, cada vez nos parecemos más a nuestros padres"

Connie levantó una ceja, miró a Marco y a Sasha y dijo

"Si, claro, aunque no creo que nuestros padres tengan figuras de acción en las mesas de centro"

"O tres consolas" dijo Sasha apuntando al mueble del televisor

"O una repisa llena de películas de terror" agregó Marco finalmente con una sonrisa en sus labios

"O amigos tan idiotas" dije sarcásticamente, antes de dar una pequeña risa.

"Creo que el primer día de escuela nos afecta a todos" dijo Connie sonriendo a la nada "no me levantaba a esta hora desde que salí de la universidad"

"Si" dijo Marco "es como si hubiera sido ayer cuando debíamos correr para no llegar tarde a clases"

"A propósito" dijo Sasha levantando la cabeza en estado de alerta "¿qué hora es?"

Todos vimos el reloj que estaba en la esquina de la sala de estar.

_7:55 AM_

"Mierda" balbucee levantándome del sillón con los chicos "primer día y llegarán tarde"

"Niños" dijo Sasha en la puerta de la habitación de los gemelos "debemos irnos ahora"

"Cinco minutos más" escuché a Dylan decir suplicando

"En cinco minutos más debemos estar en la escuela" dijo Sasha "así que hay que apresurarnos"

Vi cómo Connie empezaba a estirar sus piernas y sus brazos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" dije burlón

"¿Crees que llegaremos a tiempo sin correr cargando a los niños?" dijo "créeme Jean, no quiero un desgarro"

Marco y yo intercambiamos miradas e imitamos los ejercicios de Connie, a pesar de las burlas de Sasha y de los niños.

"Hagamos esto más interesante" dijo Connie con su hija en la espalda mientras nosotros hacíamos lo mismo con nuestros hombrecitos

"El ultimo invita al almuerzo" dije con Devon en mi espalda, bien afirmado de mi cuello

"Hecho" dijo Connie

Salimos de la casa, Sasha tenía las mochilas en sus manos y se encargó de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella

"Muy bien caballeros" dijo con una voz de réferi, provocando la risa de los niños "espero una carrera justa, preparados, listos, ¡Fuera!"

Connie, Marco y yo empezamos a correr mientras nuestros hijos nos alentaban y nos trataban como caballos.

Connie y yo sabíamos que Marco llegaría al final, sus habilidades físicas nunca fueron 'buenas' a diferencia de nosotros dos que nos destacábamos en deportes.

Llegamos jadeando a la entrada de la escuela que estaba a unas cuatro cuadras de mi casa, por suerte, el guardia nos dijo que la campana acababa de sonar y que aún no cerraban la puerta.

"Muy bien" dije arrodillado frente a mis niños, que ya tenían sus mochilas puestas "un beso de despedida"

"Noo" dijeron los dos en unisonó

"No es opción" dije tomándole la cara a Devon, dándole un gran beso en la mejilla, mientras Marco hacia lo mismo con Dylan.

Connie y Sasha se despidieron de la pequeña Dara y, antes de que cerraran la puerta, los tres niños entraron a la escuela para encontrarse con, la que supongo, era su nueva profesora.

"Ok" dije enderezándome "volvamos a casa"

"Si" dijo Connie estirándose después de haberle dado múltiples besos a su hija "algunos debemos trabajar"

"Oye" contesté empezando a caminar de la mano de Marco, que solo sonreía y miraba hacia adelante "no es mi culpa tener el día libre"

"Si claro" dijo Sasha tomando la mano de su esposo "porque no fue tu culpa pedir vacaciones"

"Fui víctima de las circunstancias" dije poniendo mi mano en mi pecho "Marco pidió vacaciones, los niños entraban a la escuela, no había donde perderse"

"Si, si" dijo Connie.

Nos despedimos de los chicos y les dije que los vería en el almuerzo que Marco iba a pagar.

Ya dentro de la casa, a las 8:10 de la mañana, Marco y yo nos tiramos en el sillón y encendimos la televisión, únicamente para hacer ruido, ya que debíamos acostumbrarnos de nuevo al silencio, a nuestras voces sin las risas de los niños en su habitación o en el suelo de la sala de estar.

"¿Crees que están bien?" dijo Marco con su cabeza en mi regazo mientras yo acariciaba su cabello.

"Marco" dije mirándolo a los ojos "acaban de entrar, literalmente, hace diez minutos, ¿cómo podrían no estar bien? Además están los dos juntos y verán a Dara en el recreo"

"Si" dijo sin estar muy convencido

"Te pareces a mi madre" dije besándolo en la frente, luego en la nariz y después en los labios, que me estaban esperando, como lo habían hecho desde hace más de quince años.

"Alguien debe preocuparse" dijo cuando nos separamos y se sentó a mi lado, rodeándome con su brazo

"¿Crees que no lo hago?" dije inflando mi pecho mientras él me miraba incrédulo "claro que me preocupo, lo que pasa es que yo tengo algo llamado autocontrol, Marco"

"Si claro" dijo con una pequeña risa "porque fui yo el que estuvo sin dormir toda la noche cuando se quedaron en casa de Connie"

"Ese enano es capaz de cualquier cosa" dije cruzándome de brazos, algo sonrojado "recuerda que le contó una historia de terror a Dean y durmió en mi cama esa semana"

Marco rió.

No era la risa aguda que tenía cuando nos conocimos, sino una risa profunda, de la que me enamoraba más cada día

_Cuando pone su mano en el pecho, es como si tratara de mantenerse en el suelo para no salir volando con los otros ángeles._

_Diablos._

_Me he vuelto un cursi de mierda._

"Y ¿qué hacemos?" dijo cuando me miró a los ojos

"No sé" dije poniendo un dedo en mi boca, pensativo "¿quieres besarte como en los viejos tiempos?"

"¿En el sillón hasta que uno de los dos se caiga?" dijo arqueando una ceja, haciéndome creer que rechazaría "de acuerdo"

Di una pequeña risa antes de inclinarme a besar a mi esposo, mi amante, mi mejor amigo.

Nuestros labios estaban sincronizados, sus manos estaban en la parte de atrás de mi cuello, las mías estaban en su cadera, acercándolo más y más, obligándolo a hacer presión en mi entrepierna. El sonido que hacia cuando nos besábamos era una de las pocas cosas que no habían cambiado absolutamente nada de Marco, por suerte, también era una de las que más me gustaba.

Estuvimos un buen rato así, hasta que el teléfono de Marco empezó a sonar.

"Mmh, no contestes" dije afirmando su cara cuando él se alejaba para ver quien interrumpía nuestros besos.

"Es la escuela" dijo besándome por última vez antes de contestar "¿Hola?"

Pude notar que su sonrisa iba desapareciendo a medida de que la voz del otro lado hablaba y él escuchaba.

"Muy bien" dijo "iremos para allá de inmediato"

_Mierda._

_Eran las 8:35 AM_

"¿Qué pasa?" dije cuando colgó el teléfono y pasó su mano por su cabello

"Dylan se peleó con un compañero" dijo levantándose resignado "debemos ir"

Me levanté rápidamente, arregle su cabello, despeinado por mí, mientras el abotonaba mi camisa.

"Seguiremos después, lo prometo" dijo besando mi mejilla yendo a la puerta para sacar sus llaves

"Claro que si" dije sonriendo, acercándome a él para tomar su mano antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí y dirigirnos a la escuela de nuestros hijos.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, faltaban solo diez minutos para las nueve de la mañana, Dylan y el otro pequeño estaban esperándonos en la recepción, Dylan con una de sus mejillas hinchada y el otro pequeño con un pañuelo en la nariz, teñido ligeramente con sangre.

Al entrar fuimos recibidos por la profesora que estaba a cargo de la clase, una chica que parecía solo unos años mayor que nosotros, con cabello plateado y anteojos, junto a ella, un hombre de nuestra edad, cabello oscuro y ojos parecidos a los míos.

"Buenos días" dijo ella dándole la mano a Marco que la sacudió sin mucho ánimo "soy la señorita Riko, lamento tener que llamarlos en estas circunstancias"

"Gustav" dijo el hombre, sacudiendo mi mano "en verdad lo siento"

"No hay problema," dije "pero, ¿qué es lo que sucedió?"

"Eso es lo que no entiendo" dijo la maestra "les di tiempo a los niños para que se conocieran, Keiji y Dylan parecieron llevarse bien, pero de pronto empezaron a pelear"

"Dijo que Devon y yo somos raros" dijo Dylan cruzado de brazos, frunciendo el ceño

"Es porque lo son" dijo Keiji, no enojado como Dylan, sino más bien confundido de la situación "tienes dos papás"

"¿Acaso eso es malo, Keiji?" dijo su padre

"¡No!" respondió el niño "es que todos tienen una mamá y un papá y que ellos no tengan mamá es raro ¿cómo nacieron?"

Los cuatro adultos que estábamos ahí entendimos la situación inmediatamente.

Todo había sido un mal entendido.

"Dylan" dije "Keiji no trató de ofenderlos, recuerda que no todos saben de la inseminación artificial"

"¿La qué?" dijo Keiji abriendo sus ojos confundido

"Algunas personas" dijo Gustav "cuando no pueden tener bebes, les piden a otras mamis tener a los suyos"

"Por eso Dylan" dijo Marco "debiste preguntar a qué se refería Keiji antes de golpearlo"

"Y tu Keiji" dijo Gustav "No debiste golpearlo tampoco"

"Ambos estarán sin recreo en todo el día" dijo Riko "a menos que ambos se disculpen, entonces ambos podrán salir a jugar el próximo recreo"

Los dos niños se miraron, aun algo enojados, pero decidieron levantarse y darse la mano

"Siento haberte golpeado" dijo Dylan

"Disculpa por lo que dije" dijo Keiji antes de mirarnos y decir en voz baja "me gusta el cabello de tu papá"

"¡Lo sé!" dijo Dylan mas animado "mi papi dice que lo tenia así desde pequeño"

"Wow" dijo Keiji sonriendo mirando mi cabeza, inspeccionando cada parte de mi cabello

Los cuatro nos reímos, yo un poco, bueno, muy sonrojado.

"Bueno niños" dijo Riko "creo que podemos volver al salón, gracias por venir"

"Gracias a usted" dijo Marco abriéndole la puerta para que la profesora se llevara a nuestros hijos de la mano

"Bueno" dijo Gustav "linda manera de conocernos"

"Si" dije riendo "al menos ya se llevan mejor"

"¿Quieren que los lleve?" ofreció con las llaves de su auto en la mano

"No gracias" dijo Marco "llegamos caminando de casa"

"De acuerdo" dijo Gustav estirando la mano "espero que nos volvamos a ver en mejores circunstancias"

"Espero que si" dije sacudiendo su mano para que luego Marco hiciera lo mismo y empezáramos a caminar para salir de la pequeña escuela.

"Dylan se parece a ti cada vez mas" dijo Marco mientras caminábamos lentamente a casa, observando los arboles, los parques a los que me gustaría llevar a los niños, puede que en compañía de Gustav y de Keiji.

"¿Lo dices por la pelea" dije sonriendo sin mirarlo a los ojos "o porque cada vez está más guapo?"

Mi pregunta lo sorprendió y luego sonrió disimuladamente

"Muy gracioso" dijo sarcásticamente poniendo su brazo en mis hombros "es un busca pleitos igual que tú, ni siquiera Devon puede controlarlo"

"Ok, ok" dije mirándolo a los ojos, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en mi boca, me encantaba esa sensación "hablaremos con él cuando llegue a casa"

Antes de que pudiera responder, mi teléfono empezó a sonar en mi bolsillo, cuando lo tenía en mi mano pude ver que era mi madre quien llamaba, seguramente para preguntar cómo estaban los niños.

"Uugh" dije echando mi cabeza hacia atrás

"¿Quién es?" dijo mirando la pantalla levantando una ceja al ver quien era "es tu madre, ¿cuál es el problema?"

"Seguramente preguntara por los niños" dije "así que seguramente tendré que decirle lo de la pelea y seguramente entrará en pánico, como lo hacía conmigo"

"Es solo una mejilla inflamada" dijo "creo que podrás manejarlo"

"Por supuesto" dije frunciendo ligeramente el ceño "porque seré yo a quien se le rompan los tímpanos por los gritos de su madre"

"Te romperá los tímpanos si no contestas de una vez" dijo mirando el teléfono en mi mano

"Mier...Hola mamá" dije con una voz más aguda de lo normal

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" dijo con el tono de voz que solía, y aun lo hace, ponerme los pelos de punta

"Lo siento, estamos caminando a casa" dije arrojándome a los leones antes de que fuera sacrificado "acabamos de volver de la escuela"

"¿De la escuela?" dijo sorprendida y preocupada "¿Le pasó algo a los niños o a Dara?, ¿están bien? Contesta"

No pude evitar reír un poco antes de contestarle, creo que lo preguntón si viene de familia

"Está bien" dije sonriendo como si ella pudiera verme "bueno, ahora lo están, Dylan tuvo una pequeña pelea con un compañero, pero fue un malentendido, ahora al parecer pueden llamarse amigos"

"Oh por Dios, mi bebé" dijo antes de cambiar su tono a uno realmente serio "Jean, ese niño es igual a ti"

"¿Puedes creer que esa es la segunda vez que escucho eso HOY?" dije realmente sorprendido

Escuché como dio un gran suspiro.

"¿Para qué llamabas?" pregunté cuando vi la sonrisa de Marco.

"Ah cierto, tu padre y yo queremos llevar a los niños al cine y a tomar un helado esta tarde, a menos que tengan algo planeado"

"Sería genial" dije mirando a Marco, que asentía con la cabeza "llamaremos luego a la escuela para avisar que ustedes recogerán a los chicos, ¿cómo está papá a todo esto?"

"Mejor" dijo suspirando "ya sabes que dejó de fumar, aunque aún la dieta no la soporta, trata de llevarla lo mejor que puede"

Mi padre había tenido una especie de infarto hace un par de meses, nada que no pudiera controlarse, pero debo admitir que tuve el alma colgando de un hilo cuando recibí la llamada de mi madre diciendo que mi padre estaba en el hospital.

"Bueno" dije mirando al suelo, mientras Marco abría la puerta de nuestra casa "dile a ese viejo que si no le gusta la dieta puede morirse de hambre cuando quiera"

"Jean" dijo mi madre reprochándome

"Si, si" dije "mándale saludos, espero que se diviertan en el cine"

"Adiós mi amor" dijo

"Adiós mamá"

"Te amo" dijo antes de colgar

"Igual"

"¿Igual qué?" dijo haciéndose la desentendida

"También te amo mamá" dije un poco avergonzado "Adiós"

Y colgó

"¿Qué?" dije cuando noté que Marco me sonreía desde el sillón mientras yo estaba justo frente a la puerta

"Nada" dijo sonriendo aun más "pensaba...ya sabes...aun te veo como si tuvieras dieciséis"

Me acerqué a él, sentándome a su lado poniendo mis piernas sobre su regazo.

"Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo" dije sonriendo satisfecho "pero esas canas de ahí no me dejan"

Golpeó mi pierna con el puño antes de acariciar mi rodilla.

"Pero sabes" dije acercando mi mano a su cabello, despeinándolo a medida que mi mano avanzaba por su cabeza "eres lo que se podría llamar sexy"

"¿Se podría llamar?" repitió arqueando una ceja, tratando de evitar sonreír

"Si" dije "ahora eres uno de esos adultos sexys de los que las adolecentes se enamoran perdidamente"

"¿Solo a las adolecentes?" dijo sonriendo

"A veces puedes ser el idiota más egocéntrico que puede existir" dije acercándome más a él, mis labios rozando los suyos tentativamente "¿lo sabías?"

No dejé que respondiera, obviamente, me incliné un poco más y nuestros labios se encontraron en el camino.

Una de sus manos se posó en mi costado mientras la otra estaba en mi cuello, jugando con mi cabello recientemente rebajado, decía que le gustaba esa sensación rasposa, pero suave del cabello corto.

Estuvimos así un buen rato, esperando que llegara la hora de comer para encontrarnos con Connie y Sasha en el restaurante que estaba a unos veinte minutos en auto de casa.

_Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace diez o quince años que iba a terminar así, besándonos con mi mejor amigo, en el sofá de nuestra casa, con nuestros hijos en su primer día de escuela. Que iba a terminar siendo uno de esos tipos cursis que de vez en cuando traen flores a su pareja sin razón, o que me convertiría en uno de esos padres que juegan con sus hijos y son derrotados, hubiera dicho que se fuera al diablo y que escapara antes de que les rompiera todos los dientes por pensar tamaña estupidez._

_Enserio, aunque sea difícil de creer, he madurado lo suficiente para aceptar que soy todo eso, y más._

_Todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar Marco y yo para estar donde estamos ahora, no lo hubiéramos logrado si no fuera por el apoyo de Connie y Sasha, bueno también de mis padres, que aprendieron a aceptar el hecho de que amo a mi mejor amigo y que ellos lo aman también por el solo hecho de que me hace feliz. _

_En esto me he convertido, un idiota que no deja de pensar en las personas que ama ni un solo segundo del día, pero eso me hace el idiota más afortunado del mundo._

* * *

**Notas: **Ahora puedo decir que me siento completamente realizada, porque despues de dos...DOS meses pude postear este capitulo y finalmente terminar con este fic propiamente

Lamentablemente como estoy en mi ultimo año de colegio, las cosas estan algo exigentes, no lo llamaria hiatus porque sigo escribiendo, pero con menos frecuencia que antes, he estado trabajando en varias cosillas, asi que no se preocupen...ahora me retiro, ADIOS 3


End file.
